Dangerous
by SoyMau
Summary: —Eres un vándalo..¡Un chico problema!—Dijo frunciendo el ceño..—Tal vez... Pero tu—Dijo tuteandola y aproximándose a su rostro. Sakura cerró los ojos esperando algo, tal vez ¿Un beso?..—Es una tonta ingenua—Habló el chico sonriendo burlón.¿Quien diría que después de ese día ella se convertiría en su profesora y él en su alumno destacado?. Saso-Saku
1. Beginnings

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las imágenes y portadas utilizadas ( Se respeta el derecho de autor ) La trama si es de mi autoría...Es todo.****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**beginnings**_

_**(Comienzos..)**_

—¡¡Es una zorra!!, Pero cuando la encuentre, mejor dicho...¡Cuando los encuentre!, a ella le arrancaré los cabellos de un solo tirón y la arrastre por toda la ciudad y a él...¡lo castrare!, y daré de comer a los perros de su_**...-¡Ino!**_—La rubia enpuñaba la mano con bastante fuerza, se le notaba el enfado pero sobre todo sus ansias de venganza. Detuvo su relato maquiavélico cuando escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de su amiga.

—¡Tienes razón!...Eres tu la que debe terminar con su inflado ego, pero déjame a mi encargarme de la pelirroja. No quedará nada de ella cuando termine de...—Pero de nuevo la rubia se detuvo, pero esta vez al ver el rostro entristecido de su mejor amiga.

—Saku...Yo, es decir...¡Demonios!, Lo siento tanto—Dijo levantándose del banco que estaba enfrente del mesón de la pequeña cocina.

—¡Me duele Ino!, Me duele tan solo recordar su nombre—Habló una joven pelirrosa mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos.

—Lamento todo, lo siento mucho por ti. Pero de alguna forma creo que lo vi venir, su comportamiento posesivo, sus llamadas constantes, creía ser el dueño de tu vida...Eso siempre me había preocupado mucho y lo sabes—Dijo Ino abrazándola con fuerza mientras se sentaban en el mullido e incómodo sofá de la sala.

—Yo...Pensaba que era su forma de demostrarme que me amaba, que se preocupaba por mi—Expresó Sakura cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y dejando escapar un pequeño río de lágrimas.

—¡No Saku!.. Solo es un vil y malparido manipulador, ¿Como explicas que mientras te llamaba enojado para saber dónde estabas el muy descarado se encontraba fornicando con quién sabe que puta?—Dijo Ino con el ceño fruncido. Le dolía decirle la verdad a su amiga, pero ahora más que nunca ella tenía que terminar de quitarse la venda de los ojos.

Los ojos jades de Sakura se humedecieron aún más, era inevitable recordar que la noche anterior se había convertido en la más espantosa de su vida. Volvía de la escuela de medicina, estaba contenta, ya que muy pronto, dentro de unos meses tendría entre sus manos su título de Doctora.

Ese día había sido duro pero le tenía una excelente noticia a su novio. Ya no tendría que ir más a la facultad sino que solo debía realizar sus prácticas en el hospital, buscaría la forma de establecer un solo turno, pretendía pasar más tiempo con su novio que casi no lo veía, ya sea porque él trabajaba o porque ella estaba en la universidad y de tarde en el hospital.

_**Flash Back...**_

— _¡A Sasuke le encantará!—_Se Dijo mientras encajaba la llave en la cerradura. Las luces en la sala estaban apagadas, la cocina limpia y solitaria.

Pensó ir al estudio, quizás tenía trabajo acumulado y lo había traído a casa. Atravesó la sala y se introdujo en un largo pasillo a su izquierda, pero lo encontró cerrado con llave, a Sasuke no le gustaba dejar su estudio abierto mientras no estaba en casa. Sakura volvió a la sala y fue directo a la cocina, miró el reloj en la pared y apuntaba las 7 y 30 pm, normalmente ella regresaba a las 9 y 30, pero esa noche había sido la excepción.

—_Seguro ocurrió algo en el trabajo, mejor prepararé la cena antes que llegue...¡Ah!..Pero primero un baño—_ Se dijo saliendo de la cocina e introduciéndose en otro pasillo estrecho. Reconoció la habitación que compartía con Sasuke, abrió la puerta y enseguida frunció el ceño.

Allí en la alfombra estaba esparcida la ropa de su novio y el vestido de una mujer, unos afilados tacones negros y una...una Braga de hilo color rojo.

Tragó grueso mientras sentía que todo le daba vuelta, miró la puerta del baño entre abierta y escuchó el chocar de un cuerpo contra la pared de cerámica de la ducha. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir y descubrir lo que allí ocurría, se le esclarecieron sus dudas.

—_Ah, Ah ¡Sas-Sasuke!—_

_—Hump, Ya..Ya casi...—_

_—E-Eres...un dios, no..no e-entiendo ahh por-que estás ahm con una mojigata ahm como Sakura ay si, Más..Más —_

_—Calla karin, ahm ya me...vengo—_Dijo el pelinegro tomándola con más fuerza de las nalgas.

_—Ahmm, Ahmm—_Dijeron los dos cuando él se derramó dentro de ella.

_—Umm delicioso como siempre—__Dijo_ la pelirroja besando su cuello

_—Hum, no me provoques porque sabes que te lo volvería hacer aquí mismo—_

_—¿Entonces que esperamos?, Pongamonos a trabajar antes de que llegue la rosadita_.— Dijo bajando hasta su entrepierna y devorando su miembro de prisa.

Los ríos de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos jades, no había gritado porque no tenía fureza para hacerlo. Rápidamente y en total silencio hizo una pequeña maleta, tomó sus libros, algo de su dinero ahorrado de los cursos que dio en la universidad, un abrigo y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. No había tenido el valor de enfrentarlos, probablemente el pelinegro se habría buscado cualquier excusa para convencerla.

Rentó un pequeño departamento por unos días mientras solucionaba su situación, ya que siendo huérfana de padre y madre y sin ningún familiar debía arreglárselas como podía, siempre lo había hecho, hasta que conoció a Sasuke en la universidad. Èl cursaba administración de empresa desde mucho antes de que ella entrara a estudiar.

Sakura llevaba por lo menos la mitad de la carrera terminada después de cuatro años, había ingresado a la edad de 18 años y contaba con 22 años cuando lo vio por primera vez. Ella tenía una beca y su propio dormitorio, trabaja como ayudante en la administración de la biblioteca, y daba algunos cursos por ser así de buena en muchas de las materias, después que se hizo su novia (del chico más popular de la Universidad), él le pidió irse a vivir con el después de que se graduó..

Lo dudo momentáneamente pero confiaba en su amor, nunca había estado así de enamorada e ilusionada, hasta la fecha habían estado viviendo juntos por dos años.

Ahora contaba con 24 años pero ya no tenía nada, no podía regresar a la universidad a su dormitorio porque ya no le pertenecía, no tenía trabajo ya que Sasuke le había exigido que dejara de trabajar en la biblioteca...No tenía nada, Sasuke se había encargado de que ella dependiera total y exclusivamente de él.

_—Ino...Yo, lo vi..Lo encontré con otra..Con su asistente—_Habló desesperada por el teléfono.

_**Fin the Flash Back...**_

—¿Ha intentado comunicarse contigo?—Le Dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño.

—No...Yo arroje mi número al triturador—Dijo la pelirrosa secándose el rostro con sus frágiles manos.

—Bien, pero sabes que algún día lo verás...Es inevitable—

— I-Intentaré no pensar en ello, el hecho de que prácticamente estoy en la calle, sin trabajo es lo que ocupa ahora mis pensamientos—Dijo Sakura tragando grueso. Miró con pesar el hueco espantoso que había conseguido ayer a tantas horas de la noche después de dar vueltas por toda la ciudad.

—¿Espera?, ¿Acaso piensas que te dejaré aquí?..no, no, no...Tu vienes conmigo a mi departamento—Dijo la ojiazul levantándola del mueble.

—Ino..—

—Ve por tus cosas, ahora mismo nos vamos a mi casa—

—¡No espera Ino!..Seguramente Sasuke me buscara allí, hasta puede que espere a que yo salga de tu departamento si no quiero recibirlo. Este lugar es incómodo pero él no me encontrara aqui—Dijo Sakura resoplando.

—Se te olvida que puede ir a la Facultad o al hospital...De algún modo lo encontrarás. No pretendo dejarte aquí en este lugar—Habló seria.

—Ya termine en la facultad, y en cuanto al hospital cambiaré el turno. Buscaré un empleo de día que logré cubrir mis gastos...Luego encontraré otro mejor lugar, ya no dependeré de nadie más, ¡de nadie!—Dijo completamente decidida.

—Saldras adelante, lo lograras— Dijo Ino animándola.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ese mismo día se preparó mental y físicamente. Tomó una ducha después que se fue su amiga Ino y se alistó para buscar trabajo. Llevaba un saco blanco y una camisa de tiras negra debajo, unos jeans y zapatillas blancas, el cabello lo tenía lacio a mitad de la espalda. En su currículum colocó que estaba en el último año de su carrera, había iniciado las prácticas correspondientes pero digamos que allí en konoha no eras médico hasta que no tuviera el título.

Había recorrido algunos lugares sin éxito, en todos lados le decían lo mismo..Tenía que tener por lo menos un año de experiencia ejerciendo en cualquier hospital o clínica como profesional graduada... ¿Que más sabia hacer?, Para optar un puesto de doctora tenía que terminar sus prácticas y para eso también faltaba mucho. Se dio una vuelta en el hospital de Konoha donde hacía sus prácticas, tal vez Tsunade podía aconsejarla en algo.

—Buenos días Tsunade—Dijo abriendo la puerta, sin saber que la rubia contestaba una llamada.

—¿Aqui? ¿Con ese sueldo?...Esta bien haré lo que pueda, hasta luego—Dijo Tsunade colgando el teléfono.

—Oh, lo siento de verdad, no quería interrumpir—Dijo Sakura apenada.

—Tranquila pasa, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?—Habló la mujer sonriente.

—Ehmm Tsunade, bueno, es que necesito un empleo. Toda la mañana me la he dedicado a buscar uno...Y la verdad es que es difícil que consiga de Doctora aún sin terminar las prácticas...Pero quizás aquí podría ayudar en algo y bueno—Dijo bajando la cabeza.

—Oh Sakura, quisiera ayudarte. Pero conoces las políticas de los hospitales, no podemos contratare si no terminaste con tus prácticas...¿Se puede saber cuál es la urgencia por trabajar de Doctora?—Dijo está alzadando una ceja rubia.

—En realidad estoy buscando un empleo, pero no soy buena en otras cosas...Solo en medicina, di unos cursos antes pero nada más. Un empleo normal no me alcanzaría para subsistir—Habló notandosele la ansiedad.

—¿Que ocurre Sakura?—

—No tengo casa, dinero, me he quedado en la calle..—Dijo completamente avergonzada.

—¿Estas durmiendo en la calle?, Sakura porque no me llamaste, puedes quedarte conmigo—Dijo la rubia preocupada.

—No, no, no. Yo estoy alquilando, el problema es que no tengo mucho ahorrado y tengo que buscar un empleo, Algo que por lo menos me de un buen dinero—Dijo un poco agobiada. No es que no se conformará con cualquier trabajo, como mesera, camarera, recepcionista o lo que fuera. La verdad es que necesitaba un empleo de medio tiempo que le dejara buen dinero y que le permitiera concentrase en sus prácticas.

—¿Dices que has dado cursos? ¿De que tipo?—Dijo Tsunade pensativa.

—Ehm bueno algunas ramas de la medicina, biologia, quimica, físicoquimica, parasitología y.. _**-¿Sexologia?-**_—Le interrumpió Tsunade sonriendo.

—Bueno algo, en mis términos di un poco de anatomía...—Dijo un poco avergonzada.

—Bien, tengo una oferta para ti, ¿Te interesaria dar clases en el Instituto de Konoha?. Horario diurno, sueldo para nada despreciable, la directora shizune es muy amiga mía y me ha pedido de favor que le consiga a un profesional que este interesado en dar clase al último curso..El actual maestro está de reposo por un accidente y ella confía en que yo le conseguiré a un buen profesor—Dijo sin más la rubia.

—¿Es la llamada de hace un rato?—Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

—Asi es...¿Que dices?—

—Yo..¡Por supuesto!, es decir. Pondré todos mis conocimientos a trabajar, estaran satisfechos con mi labor—Dijo emocionada.

—Yo hablaré con ella para que te entreviste mañana y te de tu horario de trabajo. Así podrás realizar tus prácticas—

—Pensaba cambiar de turno. De las 9 a las 12 pm—

—No creo que sea conveniente. Si serás profesora tendrás que madrugar al Instituto—Dijo Tsunade.

—Oh si...No cambiaré el turno. Gracias por todo Tsunade, aprovecharé la oportunidad, ya verá—Dijo contenta y saliendo de la oficina.

Eran las 11 de la mañana y a las 5 tendría que volver al hospital a las practicas. Volvió al "departamento" a dormir un rato, en toda la noche no había parado de llorar, llorar y sufrir por su único amor.

—Sasuke mataste nuestro amor—Habló soltando la última lágrima.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

-**5:00pm**-

Cuando estaba llegando al hospital divisó el auto deportivo, negro descapotado de Sasuke, era muy vanidoso, arrogante y engreído, aunque siempre ella omitió esos detalles por estar enamorada de ese _hombre._

—Vaya..¿Que hago?—Se Dijo mordiéndose el labio. Miró en todas partes y no lo encontró, estaría esperandola adentro.

Decidió esperar un rato a que saliera, tarde o temprano lo haría ya que no podía estar sin ir a su oficina, en la empresa que heredó de su padre. Parecía tenerlo todo, dinero, belleza, lujos, salud...Pero a ella ya no la tendría más, nunca más.

Caminó por la otra avenida detrás del hospital, quizás iría a la librería que quedaba en esa esquina. Cuando pasaba por un oscuro callejón pudo observar a dos figuras forcejeando, luchando entre sí.

—¡Eres un Cabrón!—

—Si, eso ya me lo has dicho—Sonrió arrogante.

—Pero no te la vas a acabar...Juro que me las pagarás imbécil—

—¡Uhm!—Dijo Sakura intrigada por lo que ocurría.

—Eso quiero verlo. Tu no eres nadie Kabuto...¡No me hagas reír!. Ya no perderé el tiempo contigo—Dijo la otra figura mientras le daba la espalda. Dispuesto a irse.

—¿Así?..¿Pues no te han dicho que siempre cuides tus espaldas?—Le Dijo sonriente el otro sujeto, mientras le pegaba con un tubo metálico por la espalda, desmayandolo enseguida.

—Oh dios, ¡Presencie un homicidio!—Dijo sakura aterrada, ocultándose entre unos botes de basura en la misma esquina.

Cuando levantó la cabeza solo pudo observar a lo lejos un sujeto correr hacia la otra calle, ¡era el homicida!. Sakura recordó al cuerpo en el callejón, atemorizada caminó hasta introducirse en el oscuro pasillo, el chico estaba inerte en el suelo, sacó su teléfono y alumbró al cuerpo.

Era un joven, cabello rojizo, vestía una chaqueta de cuero, unos vaqueros negros y botas. Cuando Sakura se acercó un poco más y se agachó a un lado lo observó retorcerse.

—¿Está vivo?... Debo ayudarlo. Debo salvarlo—Dijo apresurada mientras lo giraba para ver su rostro.

Tenía un rostro juvenil, cejas rojas, cabello rebelde y labios carnosos. Sakura tragó grueso al sentirse atraída por la belleza de un adolescente...¿Como cuantos años tenía?, ¿16 o 17?...

—Puedo hacerlo..—Dijo posando una mano en la cadera de él y colocó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, arrastrándolo hasta el hospital. El auto de Sasuke ya no estaba, era una preocupación menos... por ahora debía atender a ese chico.

—¡Una camilla!...Necesito una camilla—Gritó cuando llegó a la puerta. Pronto lo llevaron a emergencias en donde ella misma lo entendió.

—¿Que ocurre?—Dijo matsuri. Una enfermera de turno.

—Lo encontre en un callejón, tal vez una riña o ajuste de cuentas, no lo sé—Dijo Sakura mientras revisaba sus signos vitales.

—Parece que sufrió un fuerte golpe.—Dijo la pelicafe.

—Si, por ahora debemos revisar la zona y verificar posibles daños a su columna o cuello—Dijo Sakura.

Después de varios minutos en la sala de urgencias Sakura logró estabilizar al joven, por fortuna el golpe no había causado fracturas o traumas severos.

—Ya con los analgésicos no tendrá dolor por las próximas horas, avisame si despierta—Le Dijo Sakura a la enfermera mientras salía a ver a otros pacientes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

**-8:00pm**-

A la hora de su descanso decidió tomarse un café, intentó recordar el asunto del callejón, tal vez debía ir a la policía a reportar al sujeto agresor. Lo podía describir en cuanto al color de piel, estatura y cabello, pero el rostro no lo conocía, debía ser el mismo chico herido que diera la declaración.

—Tal vez ya halla despertado—Caminó a la sala y abrió la puerta, corrió la cortina y...

—Oh, no sabía...¡Perdón!—Dijo completamente roja mientras tapaba sus ojos.

—¿Que quiere?—Dijo cuando ya se terminó de vestir.

—Bueno...Yo te atendí...queria, quería ver...— Dijo Sakura mirando sus ojos. Había algo en esos pozos miel que la intrigaban.

—¡¡Hable de una buena vez!!..¿O sabe que? mejor me largo—Dijo el pelirrojo cortante, corriendo la cortina que separaba a las otras camillas.

—¡Espera!, Aún no termino de examinarte—Dijo Sakura tomandolo del brazo.

—Yo no tengo nada...suelt...—Pero se detuvo al sentir un mareo y casi caer de bruces al suelo.

—¿Lo ves?, Yo soy la doctora aquí, yo decido si estás bien o no— Dijo tomandolo de la cadera con su frágil brazo.

Lo sentó en la camilla y comenzó con la revisión.

—Es probable que con el golpe sufras de ligeros mareos...Te recetare unos medicamentos para calmarlos—

—Como sea—Dijo el chico gruñiendo.

Sakura lo observó y fruncio el ceño.

—Hablando de otra cosa...¿El tipo que te golpeó?, ¿Lo recuerdas? Podría ayudarte en tu declaración a la policía—Dijo Sakura guardando los instrumentos.

—¿Lo vio?—Dijo levantándose y frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah si, yo misma te traje—Dijo Sakura intimidada. A pesar de ser solo un chico, era alto y fuerte. Su sola presencia le inyectaba alertas de peligro.

—¡Escuche!..no se entrometa...Ya cumplió con su trabajo..—Le dijo acorralandola contra la pared.

—Oye no...—Dijo Sakura preocupada por la cercanía de sus rostros.

—¿Que?, ¿me tiene miedo?—Le Dijo el chico susurrándole.

—Eres un vándalo, un chico problema—Dijo Sakura nerviosa, _Demasiado_..

—Tal vez..Pero tu—Le Dijo ahora tuteandola.

—¿Yo?—Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

—Es..una...—Dijo tomándole el mentón y acercandolo más a su propio rostro.

—¿Que?..—Sakura cerró sus ojos. Esperando lo que nunca llegó. _Un beso!_

—Una tonta ingenua—Habló sonriendo mientras la soltaba de golpe.

—¿Mmm?—Dijo Sakura completamente roja.

—Adios...Doctora—Le Dijo guiñandole el ojo.

Gracias al cielo no había nadie por allí, todos los pacientes dormían y los doctores estaban en su descanso...de lo contrario todos hubiesen presenciado como ese chico pelirrojo, menor que ella, la había seducido con solo una mirada, se había burlado de ella el muy descarado...

—Ok, ¡Idiota!—Le gritó Sakura a la puerta pues el chico ya se había ido.

—¿Que ocurre Saku?—Dijo matsuri entrando a la sala.

—Ehm, no nada, ¿Alguna emergencia?—Dijo cambiando el tema.

—Ninguna...Oye ese chico si que era apuesto ¿Verdad? aunque hoy debe ser el día de visitas de chicos apuestos, hoy vino un joven pelinegro estaba como quiere...—Dijo matsuri sonriendo

—Ah—Dijo Sakura, sabia que era Sasuke. cuando èl iba a recogerla (a veces) la esperaba a fuera, nunca entraba ni cruzaba palabras con nadie del hospital..

—¿Estás bien Sakura?—

—Si, todo perfecto...—Habló metiendo la mano en los bolsillos de su bata.

Al salir de su turno volvió a _casa _en bus, dormiría temprano para ir a la cita con la directora del Instituto.

—Estúpido, Idiota...¡No soy ninguna tonta ingenua!—Dijo Sakura empuñando la mano.

—Pero si te vuelvo a ver... Me las pagarás—Dijo la joven sonriendo con malicia.

0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente (Miércoles 7 y 30 am) Sakura caminaba directó a la oficina de la directora shizune, llevaba un pantalon de mezclilla, una blusa mangas largas rosa intenso y el cabello recogido en una coleta.

—Como recomendada de Tsunade eres bienvenida, estos serán tus honoraríos si estás de acuerdo—Dijo la mujer detrás del escritorio.

—¡Cielos!... Yo, es decir... si estoy de acuerdo—Dijo Sakura emocionada por la buena paga.

—Entonces acompañame... Te enseñaré el curso—Dijo la pelinegra saliendo de viaje la oficina.

Al llegar al aula correspondiente a Sakura le invadieron las emociones, nervios, alegría, más nervios...

—Escuchen chicos... Ella es Sakura, la sustituta de el profesor Kakashi—Dijo la mujer a los estudiantes.

Cuando Sakura dio un pie a dentro de la espaciosa aula sonrió nerviosa. Miró al frente y fue allí que se quedó muda.

—La dejo para que comience—Dijo la pelinegra cerrando la puerta y dejándola a merced de esos tantos pares de ojos... aunque hubo unos de color miel que le llamaron mucho la atención.

—Clase... comencemos... Pero primero que les parece una presentación formal...—Dijo tomando asiento detrás del escritorio..

—Mmm...A ver, empecemos por esa fila...¿Usted es?—Expresó Sakura sonriendo, haciendo una seña para que el joven pelirrojo sentado en el último asiento se levantara.

—Comencemos por usted—Dijo Sakura mientras entrelazaba sus manos en un gesto pensativo. Logrando que el resto de la clase volteara y mirara detenidamente al pelirrojo aparentemente confundido...

Le gustaba sentirse poderosa...

_—"¿Tonta e ingenua eh?"—_Pensó divertida


	2. On the look

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las imágenes y portadas utilizadas ( Se respeta el derecho de autor ) La trama si es de mi autoría...Es todo.****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**On the look**_

_**(En la mira...)**_

—¿Porque no comenzamos por usted?—Dijo sakura sonriendo.

—¿Cree que es necesario?. Aquí todos sabemos quiénes somos...En dado caso sería "usted" la que debería presentarse ¿No lo cree?—Respondió el chico altivo, con voz desafiante.

"_Sasori" _se escuchó un pequeño susurro de reprimenda en una joven de cabello azul.

—¡Yo decido qué es necesario y que no! Recuerden bien que ahora soy su profesora y deben respetarme, aunque si no quiere presentarse puedo omitirlo en la asistencia...por lo tanto es como si no estuviera—Dijo sakura levantándose del escritorio molesta.

El chico frunció el ceño notoriamente irritado, una mueca de fastidio se formó en sus tentativos labios mientras no dejaba de observarla directamente.

—Akasuna No Sasori, 17 años...¿Es todo?—

—Bien, gracias por su excelente participación, puede sentarse ¿Alguien que quiera presentarse voluntariamente?—Dijo haciendo hincapié en lo último.

—Soy May...y yo Naomi, somos las mellizas Zukhaki y tenemos16 años—Dijeron al unísono dos pelinegras de ojos verdes y pelo lacio, sujeto en dos coletas con un flequillo de lado.

—Soy Tayuya Uzumaki 17 años—Habló una pelirroja de ojos marrones, algo vanidosa. Sakura frunció el ceño intrigada, le recordaba a alguien desagradable.

—Muy bien ¿Quien más?—

—Tenten Ama 17 años—Dijo una chica de ojos chocolates y estilo deportivo.

—Shikamaru Nara 17 años—Un chico de aspecto aburrido, con un arete en su oreja izquierda.

—Kiba Inozuka 17 años—Chico pelicafe, con otro arete en su oreja derecha.

—Konan kitho 16 años—Chica peliazul de ojos miel súper claros.

—Hinata Hyuga 17 años—Pelinegra tímida de ojos grises. Y así continuaron todos los demás..

—Shino aburame (18), Chouji Akimichi(17), Rock lee (17), Deidara Senju (18)—Sakura se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el apellido del último, debía recordar preguntarle a Tsunade si ese joven era algo suyo.

—Muy bien chicos, como estamos casi a mitad de año proceguiremos con el programa que ha dejado su antiguo profesor—Habló tomando asiento de nuevo.

Estaba un poco cohibida con respecto a la clase, había leído ya el programa que había establecido el anterior profesor kakashi y era muy explícito con respecto a los temas a tratar. Si bien la sexualidad en la actualidad ya no representaba un tema _tabú_ ( al contrario mientras más se supiera sobre el tema mejor se manejaba una vida sexual sana) aún no dejaba de sentir cierta incomodidad y avergüenza para hablar de temas tan candentes con esos chicos adolescentes, su vida sexual ya no era muy activa y ella nunca había sido la que tomará las riendas en ese asunto(era casi inexperta) y sasuke siempre era la que la dominaba.

—Iniciaremos con un pequeño tess(prueba) para ver cómo están en la asignatura—Dijo terminando de releer y sacando unos marcadores de la gaveta del escritorio para escribir en el pizarrón.

—¿Una evaluación sorpresa...¿No cree usted que es demasiado cliché(predecible) lo que va hacer?—Dijo el chico rubio llamado Deidara.

—Juega a la profesora mala...Intentará reprobarnos en cuanto tenga la oportunidad—Dijo está vez el chico pelirrojo mirando al chico rubio sentado en la otra fila. La chica peliazul sentada adelante del pelirrojo, se volteó y le envío una mirada desaprobatoria.

A sakura se le hinchó más la vena en su cien, llevó las manos al puente de su nariz y resopló frustrada.

—No,No,No...¡No!, No estoy jugando a nada. Las evaluaciones que han presentado no serán borradas ni descalificadas, yo solo proseguire con el programa de su antiguo profesor... Sólo intento ver cuán han aprendido con respecto a esta clase, que más que una materia es una asignatura de orientación y control de la sexualidad—Habló mirando al curso más calmada.

—¿Entonces no habrá calificación para este tess?—Dijo shikamaru aburrido.

—No...Mañana comenzaremos con más profundidad dependiendo de cómo respondan el tess ¿De acuerdo?—Dijo sakura algo incómoda al mencionar la palabra _profundidad._

—Si—Dijeron algunos chicos.

Sakura asintió, caminó al pizarrón y procedió a escribir las preguntas, los alumnos sacaron una hoja blanca y comenzaron a escribir en silencio lo escrito. Mientras hacía el recorrido con las manos en la lámina acrílica podía sentir la potente mirada de alguien traladrandole la nuca. Tragó grueso e intentó calmarse, después de concluir fue al escritorio a sentarse, sin siquiera mirar en la dirección donde estaban los chicos.

—Cuando..Cuando terminen dejen el tess aquí y pueden retirarse. Recuerden que mañana la entrada es a las diez...por favor sean puntuales—Dijo un poco nerviosa.

Después de media hora los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse, quedaban pocos. muy pocos...

—Sasori, te veo en el jardín— Dijo la chica llamada Konan yéndose con las mellizas.

Sakura miró como las chicas se iban, recordó que el joven que había atendido ayer se había presentado con ese nombre e instintivamente miró en su dirección, encontró al chico rubio susurrarle algo en el oido y sonreirle con burla.

—Te espero a fuera sasori—Dijo Deidara también marchándose, dejandola sola, a ella y al pelirrojo.

—¿Aun te falta?—Dijo sakura con nerviosismo mirándolo aún en su asiento.

—De hecho..—Dijo levantándose con sus cosas y aproximandose hasta ella.

—¿Ahmm?—Dijo la pelirrosa sorprendida.

—¿Me ayudaría con esta pregunta?—Dijo sonriendole de lado.

—A ver...—Dijo intentando quitarle la hoja pero el chico la evadió y se colocó a su lado. Embriagándola de su perfume con fragancia a roble y pino.

—¿Cual?—Habló sintiéndose nerviosa por su cercanía.

—Esta la que dice...—Dijo acercándose a su oído y hablándole con suavidad.

" _¿Cuantas sesiones de sexo puede aguantar una mujer durante una noche entera si es...si es así de tonta e ingenua?"_

—¿Quee?—Primero vibró por su acercamiento a u oido, después tragó grueso cuando lo escuchó susurrarle y luego gritó con molestia cuando regresó a la realidad...Se lo hizo de nuevo el muy descarado. _Vándalo!_

—Bueno, supongo que no ha de aguantar ni siquiera los 10 minutos—Habló sonriendo de lado mientras se alejaba.

—Ashh, Ya me estoy cansando de ti— Dijo sakura completamente roja de la vergüenza.

—Si, se lo dije...Usted no aguanta nada—Dijo deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

—Esta bien, sigue jugándole a la de listo...¡Tu no me conoces bien!—Habló con el ceño fruncido.

—Tsk... Y usted tampoco a mi...Tengalo presente y recurdelo bien antes de intentar hacer cualquier estupidez—Dijo el pelirrojo aún dándole la espalda.

—¡Que!...Me...Me ¿Me estas amenazando?—Dijo levantándose del asiento.

—Como sea...adiós profesora—Dijo el chico volteándose para sonreirle con malicia, saliendo del aula y dejandola sola...

—¡Lo que me faltaba!..Estupido, ¡Es un Estupido!—Dijo sentándose de nuevo.

Comenzó a revisar los tess y encontró muchas barbaridades, algunos chicos se la tiraban de graciocitos en especial, Inozuka, Senju y Akasuna No. Respiró hondo cuando terminó de leer, era un completo estrés lidiar con adolescentes rebeldes y vándalos como los había llamado, guardo los papeles en la gaveta del escritorio y le pasó llave. Si pensaban que con una amenaza la harían retractarse, estaban muy equivocados, necesitaba el trabajo y por nada del mundo lo dejaría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Caminando por los pasillos de dio cuenta de la extensa estructura de la escuela(institución). Había muchas aulas y cubículos de profesores, Shizune había pedido desempolvar uno para su uso, pues el de kakashi aún le pertenecía a él. Caminó por el gran cafetín algo curiosa, había muchas mesas ocupadas por estudiantes y también estaban las que pertenecían a los profesores...

—¿Tu debes ser nueva no?—Dijo una rubia de ojos verdes con coletas. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Ehm si, soy la sustituta de kakashi, me encargo del último curso—Dijo la pelirrosa.

—Ouh, Ouh, Ouh—Dijo la joven negando con la cabeza mientras comía una brocheta de carne.

—¿Que, que sucede?—Dijo sakura intrigada.

—Los chicos son buenos si, están a punto de dejarnos...Es lo que todos los profesores queremos, a excepción de cierto joven...—Dijo sin más la rubia.

—¿Por quien lo dices?—Dijo extrañada.

—Akasuna No Sasori es un alumno inteligente, su intelecto es demasiado sorprendente, a decir verdad creo que es eso lo que ha dejado que aún permanezca aquí, pues es un chico bastante rebelde y altanero—

—Creeme, lo se por cuenta propia—Dijo sakura esta vez.

—¿Asi que ya te ha amenazado?—Dijo la joven rubia.

—Si pero no ha conseguido nada, ni conseguirá—Habló sakura.

—Uhmm, mi recomendación es que lo dejes por la paz, incluso yo he tenido unos altercados con ese joven y su banda. Pero lo he dejado pasar porque realmente no me interesa clavarme con estudiantes—Dijo la rubia.

—Pues yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados si esos jovenes me faltan el respeto—Dijo sakura decidida.

—Te contare...Todos y cada uno de nosotros hemos tenido problemas con los Akasuna No, Lo cierto es que con los que ves aquí no han podido...—Dijo señalando la mesa al frente con algunos profesores conversando.

—Sasori es muy descatado, aprueba todas las materias con excelencia. Pero siempre quiere hacer lo que le venga en gana, en arte construye marionetas en lugar de pintar paisajes, en química réplica con la profesora por ser muy lenta, en matemáticas desafío al profesor por no ser muy específico con los ejercicios, incluso en lenguas protestó por no recibir clases de frases en lugar de japonés..¿Puedes creerlo?...Es una pedrita en nuestros zapatos—Dijo molesta.

—¿Espera?...¿Dijiste los Akasuna No? ¿Hay otro hermano, hermana?—Dijo confundida.

—Pues hay un hermano más pero no es alumno de aquí, es su hermano mayor y casi siempre se da su vuelta para vigilar a su hermano menor de cerca...Si te soy sincera es más peligroso que el mismo Sasori...—

—¿De quien se trata?—Dijo asustada y preocupada.

—Se llama Akasuna No Gaara, el otro día amenazó al profesor Yamato de ciencias, Lo espero afuera del Instituto y le reclamó por haber dejado a su hermano inasistente por llegar 2 minutos tarde. Discutieron y le reventó el neumático de su auto...Fue terrible, el profesor se ha tenido que llevar su vehículo en una grua—Habló de nuevo la joven comiendo de su brocheta.

—¿Y que pasó?..¿No hicieron nada al respecto?—Dijo sorprendida.

—Nel, el profesor al día siguiente renunció y colocaron un suplente—

—¡Espera!...¿entonces el profesor Kakashi...?—Dijo sakura nerviosa.

—Pues al parecer tuvo un accidente de auto, pero no descartamos que algo tengan que ver los Akasuna No, como te dije son algo peligrosos—

—Gra-gracias por instruirme...—Dijo asustada.

—No hay de que... Por cierto, soy Sabuka No Temari, profesora de literatura—Le Dijo extendiendole la mano.

—Haruno Sakura—Dijo dándole la mano.

—¿Porque no vamos a sentarnos y te presento a los demás profesores?—

Sakura miró el reloj en su muñeca y descubrió que eran las 11 am, era todavía muy temprano, sería bueno socializar después de esa escalofriante historia.

—Vamos—Dijo sakura.

0-0-0--0--0-0-0-0

—Chicos... Ella es Sakura, la suplente de kakashi. Sakura ellos son...—Dijo la rubia señalando a cada uno.

—Sai Tushikimo, profesor de arte—Un peligro pálido.

—Neji Hyuga profesor de matemáticas—Pelimarron de ojos grises.

—Gay..._**¡Fuerza de la juventud!**_—la interrumpió un hombre de cejas pobladas y traje deportivo verde.

_" Oh puedes llamarlo así, es un activista de nacimiento, algo raro pero que más da, es profesor de gimnasia" _Le susurró temari a sakura, mientras que la última tragaba nerviosa.

—Rin Shin, profesora de idioma( Lenguas)—" _Novia de kakashi" _Susurró lo último.

—Y Anko de química que debe estar con los del ultimo curso ahora..—Dijo la rubia resoplando.

—Un gusto chicos...—Dijo sakura sentándose.

—Igualmente Sakura—Dijeron todos.

—Es bueno tener a una bella flor juvenil por aquí —Dijo gay sonriendo y sakura le resvaló una gota de sudor por la frente.

—Ehmm, creo que ya iniciaron las competencias de natación..¿Porque no vas a ver y nos cuentas?—Dijo temari.

—A la orden...Traeré todos los detalles—Dijo el hombre saliendo mientras marchaba.

—Disculpalo... No sabe compaginarse con nuestra generación...A decir verdad todos tenemos entre 25 a 28 años, exepto por kakashi que tiene 30 y Anko que tiene 29... Pero él tiene 37 años—Dijo la rubia burlándose.

—Es tan chistoso...—Dijo Rin.

—Solo...un poco—Habló neji con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Y sakura como te recibió la clase?—Dijo Sai.

Todos la miraron atentos sin perder detalle.

—Bien aunque.._**Akasuna No la ha amenazado-**_— La interrumpió temari.

—Ohm—Dijo Rin preocupada.

—Si lo ha hecho...Pero no pienso dejarme—Habló sakura frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso es, aqui nosotros somos la autoridad y debemos hacerlos respetar—Dijo neji serio.

—Si, si, si...¿Pero acaso quieren su auto nuevo destrozado?—Dijo temari con una ceja alzada.

Todos permanecieron mudos.

—Eso creí...—

—Yo no tengo auto, no me importa—Dijo sakura cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero creeme sakura, te dará en donde más te duele—Dijo la rubia. Y sakura recordó como se había reido en sus narices por su poca experiencia sexual.

—No..No importa—Dijo insegura.

—solo no te dejes llevar por sus provocaciones—Dijo temari.

En ese preciso instante cruzó la mirada con la pelirroja llamada Tayuya, ella la miró con una sonrisa divertida como queriendo decir _ve lo que te espera_ y salió por la puerta que va directo al jardín.

—Ehmm chicos, gracias por todo...Tengo que volver a casa—Dijo sakura levantándose.

—Hasta luego sakura, nos vemos mañana—Se despidieron todos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de salir de por la misma puerta que salió la pelirroja y salió al jardín, uno muy hermoso y bien podado. Había bancas y mesas, árboles y flores preciosas, era la parte trasera del Instituto y allí también estaba el estacionamiento.

Divisó a la chica conversando con un hombre en una camioneta negra(_Minivan) _sonreía mientras relataba cualfuese el asunto. De pronto sintió la mirada fría del joven al piloto, y fue allí que cayo en cuenta.

" _Pelirrojo, Ojos verdes, cabello rebelde, mirada misteriosa"_

Akasuna No Gaara—Dijo ella en voz baja.

La pelirroja entró y se ubicó en el asiento de atrás y pronto sakura descubrió cual había sido su tarea...Reportarle al _Akasuna No_ mayor como se había comportado la nueva maestra con su hermanito.

La camioneta arrancó enfurecida soltando mucho humo a su paso...Esa había sido su sentencia.

Caminó con el corazón acelerado hasta llegar a la parada del auto bus, escuchó unas voces conocidas acercándose y halló a los chicos de su clase saliendo del Instituto también por la puerta trasera. Deidara, kiba y Shikamaru se subieron a otra camioneta, se despidieron con una seña del pelirrojo quien se aproximaba a una moto con la chica peliazul.

Sasori le extendió un casco a la joven de ojos miel y también se colocó uno él, subió a la moto y la chica también lo hizo, sujetándolo con fuerza de la cadera para evitar caer, encendió la motocicleta y comenzó el ronroneo crujir del motor. Aceleró y justo pasó por su dirección, mirándola esperar en la parada el bus que la llevaría a casa...

"_Idiota" _Susurró molesta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de llegar a casa se prometió ser más severa el día de mañana, ningún jovencito idiota Intentará doblegarla. Lo bueno de todo el día es que no había pensado en sasuke, esperaba poder desenterrarlo de una buena vez.

—Si ino, estoy bien perfectamente..¿El sábado?, lo pensaré...Hasta luego—colgo el teléfono. No quería ir a ningún concierto de rock..lo pensaría bien, muy bien.

Descanso, se dio una ducha y se preparó para ir a sus prácticas, vestia unos jeans ajustados, una camisa de mangas cortas tuquesa, unas zapatillas blancas, se soltó el cabello, pintó sus labios de rosa, se perfumó y salió. Iba realmente hermosa.

—¿Todo bien matsuri?—Dijo ella cuando llegó.

—Hay alguien que te espera...–Dijo la pelicafe.

—¿Quien?—Dijo nerviosa.

—Tsunade, dice que vayas a su oficina—

—Bien—Dijo más aliviada.

Al llegar a la oficina tocó y está le sonrió enseguida.

—¿Como te fue?—

—Muy bien Tsunade —

—Me alegro.. Es una institución muy prestigiosa—Dijo la mujer.

Consideró hablar con Tsunade de lo ocurrido, pero la rubia ya había hecho mucho por ella al conseguirle el empleo y no pretendía quejarse.

—¿Tsunsde conoce a un chico llamado Deidara Senju?—Le Dijo la pelirrosa.

—Si, es mi sobrino, se me olvidó decirte que estudia allí...¿algun problema?—Dijo Tsunade.

—No, ninguno solo curiosidad... Bueno me retiro, iré a emergencias—Dijo sakura levantándose del asiento.

—Adios sakura—

Después de esa charla las horas pasaron volando y ya se encontraba saliendo del hospital a las 9 y media, pero lo que no imaginó fue ver a sasuke recostado en su auto esperándola afuera. Rápidamente se introdujo de nuevo al hospital, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él la había visto e iba por ella...

—¡Puerta trasera, puerta trasera!—Dijo mientras caminaba rápido por los pasillos, ya que no podía correr a menos que fuera una emergencia.

—Diablos...¡¡Esto es una emergencia!!—Se dijo y comenzó con la carrera. Llegó a la puerta y salió por la misma calle donde encontró al joven desmayado.

—Un taxi, auto bus, lo que sea..—Decia mientras cruzaba la calle.

—_Sakuraaa—_se escuchaban cerca sus gritos.

—¿Que hago? ¿Que demonios hago?—Dijo en la acera.

—¿Necesita ir alguna parte?—Dijo un joven aparcando una camioneta.

—No...Yo.._**¡Sakura! ¿Porque diablos huyes?-**_—se escuchó la voz de sasuke muy cerca..demasiado.

—Pensandolo bien...—Dijo abriendo la puerta e ingresando. La camioneta arrancó y pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor al pelinegro correr para que la _Minivan _se detuviera.

" _¿Minivan?...¿donde vi una hoy...?" _pensó la chica.

—Señorita Haruno ¿no?—Dijo una voz sentada a su lado...Era..¡Akasuna No Gaara!

—¿Si?—

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había vuelto a casa sana y salva, estaba colocándose la pijama mientras se preparaba para dormir. Era un poco extraño todo lo que le había ocurrido hoy, primero el chico malo de Sasori, después sasuke con sus trampas y luego...¿su Salvador?

Recordó como ese joven le había tomado el menton y sonreido con sensualidad, aunque ciertamente al principio si le dio algo de miedo.

_**Flash back...**_

_—¿Si?—_

Esperó a que él le hablara, pero sólo se detuvo a mirararla detenidamente, se sonrojó cuando lo miró sonreirle, era muy guapo y hermoso.

_—Disculpe..¿Pero si estamos hablando de la misma sakura Haruno?—_L_e_ Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose.

—D-_Depende...¿quienes son ustedes?—_Dijo nerviosa.

_—Pues el piloto es kinimaru, el del copiloto es kankuro y yo soy gaara_—Dijo sonriendo.

_—¿Y q-que es lo que quieren?—_Dijo la pelirrosa tragando grueso.

_—Oye Gaara...¿Está seguro de esto_?—Dijo kankuro.

_—Mmm no, creo que el plan se nos ha derrumbado_—Dijo el pelirrojo pensativo.

—¿_De que plan?...¿Que traman?—_Dijo sakura asustada.

_—Oigan...¿Digan si no es tierna_?..._y hermosa_—Dijo Gaara detallandola.

—_Mucho..Y esta muy buen_.._**¡Lo sé, ya me he dado cuenta, de lejos no la detalle bien!**_Dijo Gaara interrumpiendo a kinimaru.

_—¿Y que vas hacer?—_Dijo kankuro.

—_Nada hombre, nada... No podría hacerle nada a esta belleza_—Dijo Gaara colocando una mano en su cabeza mientras la miraba. Hablando como si sakura no estuviera.

_—Yo no se que esta pasando...¿Eres el hermano de Sasori verdad_?—

—_Si lo soy...¿Soy muy famoso_?—Dijo divertido.

—_De hecho si...Sabes no me intimidadas, no me importa lo que digas_—Dijo sakura con valor.

_—Es una fiera_—Dijo kinimaru.

—_Vamos... No es necesario, no te haré nada preciosa_—Dijo gaara riendo.

—_Entonces llevame a casa_—Dijo sakura frunciendo el ceño.

—_Tus deseos son órdenes_ —Dijo el pelirrojo haciéndole una seña al piloto.

—_Sasori tampoco me intimidad...Ninguno de ustedes lo hace_.—

—_Pero si el hombre del que huias ¿no?—_

_—No tampoco...Sólo ashh, llevame a casa_—Dijo sin saber que más decir.

_—Pero si ya llegamos, hasta muy pronto preciosa_—Dijo tomándola del menton y sonriendole de lado.

_—Hasta...hasta nunca_—Dijo bajando apresurada y con el corazón a mil, entró a su casa y cerró la puerta, no siendo consiente de lo que esos jovenes decían.

_—¿Y ahora que harás Gaara? Se te ha estropeado el sustito para la nueva profesora_—Dijo kankuro.

_—La quiero para mi...Ella tiene que ser mía, es perfecta y digna de un Akasuna No..pero esta vez haré las cosas distintas...—_Dijo gaara cerrando sus ojos verdes mientras el auto arrancaba.

_**Fin the Flash Back...**_

A la mañana siguiente caminaba hacia el Instituto, tenía el cabello suelto, unos pantalones negros, una camisa verde de tiras y sus zapatillas, llevaba consigo un par de libros. Pasó por el jardín dispuesta a entrar, había llegado muy temprano para preparar todo, pero justo al frente de ella, recostados de un árbol estaban Sasori y Konan muy abrazados besándose, tenían un uniforme deportivo porque hoy les tocaba ginmasia. La chica se colgaba de su cuello mientras él la brazaba por la cintura, de pronto sus miradas cruzaron y ella supo que él estaba sorprendido de volverla a ver allí.

—Bueno dias—Dijo sakura sonriendo. Caminando sin titubear para no darle el gusto de verla temblar..aunque muy en el fondo sintió algo retorcerse en su interior cuando lo vio besándose con esa chica...Porque ahora sabía bien que Konan era su novia...

_" Chico problema...Sólo eres un chico problema" _Susurró ingresando al aula.

_**Aclaratorias:**_

_**May y Naomi personajes inventados.**_

_**Temari no es hermana de Gaara y kankuro tampoco.**_

_**Tayuya es hermana de karin y prima de naruto( saldrá más adelante)**_

_**Kinimaru amigo de Gaara.**_

_**Gaara, kankuro, tienen 25 y 26...Kinimaru tiene 28.**_

_**Tayuya es novia de kinimaru.**_

_**Sasori y Konan son novios.**_

_**Rin y kakashi son pareja.**_

_**Neji es primo de hinata.**_

_**Más aclaratorias...más adelante.**_

(_**capítulos = Comentarios)**_


	3. private teacher

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las imágenes y portadas utilizadas ( Se respeta el derecho de autor ) La trama si es de mi autoría...Es todo.****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

_**Private teacher**_

_**(profesora particular)**_

—Supongo que eso es todo... Pueden retirarse y no olviden traer el ensayo para la próxima clase—Dijo la rubia encendiendo las luces del aula.

Había facilitado la clase(literatura) a través de imágenes, ciertamente su materia era bastante extensa y meticulosa... aunque algunos estudiantes solían llamarla aburrida y fastidiosa, debido algunas quejas constantes había tenido que cambiar su método de enseñanza, la forma en la que _ella _como profesora debía impartir su clase... se refería a él...A ese estudiante que de alguna manera se cruzaba en el camino de los docentes, que con su sola presencia los incomodaba y fastidiaba la existencia.

Los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse, de alguna forma estaba sorprendida, más preocupada que sorprendida... Durante los minutos de clase no escuchó ninguna objeción, protesta o comentario sarcástico de parte de él, solo estaba allí, con su rostro juvenil casi perfecto y sin ningún rastro de emoción. Cuando al fin lo vio partir supuso que por el día de hoy no obtendría nada de ese chico, probablemente hoy _Akasuna No sasori, _no estaba de humor para arruinar su clase.. Aunque no debía cantar victoria todavía...

—Buen trabajo...Hoy hemos aprendido mucho—Dijo su alumno destacado.

Ya todos se habían ido, incluso la banda con la que ese chico siempre se juntaba. Era extraño verlo allí, apesar de estar con esos chicos locos nunca le había hablado con sarcasmo, solo era èl mismo, con rostro aburrido e inmutable. _Debe ser por eso que solía reconocerlo como su alumno destacado._

—No me lo agradezcas... Mejor preocupate por ti Shikamaru—Dijo temari resoplando.

—No hay...Ya no tiene nada de que preocuparse, puede estar tranquila—Le dijo con una sonrisa. Lo que posteriomente la dejó extrañada(No solía mostrarse así de cercano) y preocupada(eso no le gustaba nada, NADA). Frunció el ceño y lo miró con frialdad..._¡Que diablos ocurría con esos chicos!_

—¿Entonces es por período de tiempo?..¿Ya no estoy en su lista?—Lo interrogó disgustada.

—Calma... Esperaba que llegará este día... Ahora seré yo quien me encargue de esta clase—Dijo el chico divertido.

—¿A que diablos te refieres ?—Dijo temari arrugando más su ceño.

—Ya lo verás—Le dijo mientras se retiraba del aula... dejándola inmersa en un gran lío.

—Que diablos...—Dijo en voz alta.

Miró su reloj y encontró las 9 y 55 am, había sido su primera sección del día, estaba aliviada de tener que verlos hasta la próxima semana. Porque sino probablemente terminaría estrangulando a algunos de la banda de Akasuna No.

—Condenados mocosos... ¡Si creen que por ser inteligentes pueden hacer y decir lo que quieren están equivocados!...—Habló enojada. Ahora había entendido el significado de sus palabras, sasori ahora tenía otros asuntos de que ocuparse y le había cedido el mando a su compañero. Como si se tratase de cualquier cosa, como si dijeran: encargate tu de ese asunto yo estoy muy ocupado.. En resumidas cuentas Shikamaru le dijo: _Tranquila, desde ahora yo seré tu verdugo._

-_"Demonios ahora si que estoy verdaderamente furiosa"- _Pensó.

Como si el ser despreciable, irritante, fastidioso y arrogante fuese un empleo del cual deban encargarse, _vaya idiotas..._

—Si la directora no quiere meter las manos en este asunto yo misma me encargaré—Dijo mientras empuñaba la mano y se encerraba en su oficina.

0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0--0

—¡Muy bien!...Tengo que relajarme, paciencia y control—Se Dijo mientras miraba su reloj. Ya había transcurrido dos horas desde que había llegado. E intentaba concentrarse en lo que haría cuando entrarán los chicos.

Revisó los libros que había traído consigo para preparar la clase. Según el tess el 10 (%) de los alumnos sentían incomodidad a la hora de hablar de sexo, mientras que el otro 90 (%) sólo lo expresaba como un juego de diversión y locura... Tenían mucho que aprender con respecto a ese punto. Sexualidad..¿Mucho más que sexo?

—Adelante, tomen asiento—Dijo mientras miraba a los alumnos ingresar. Después de varios segundos casi todos estaban, y a _casi _se refiara a los que de verdad les interesaba la clase, porque algunos alumnos particulares no eran muy aficionados...

-_"Muy bien, no me preocupare por eso ahora, por los momentos... pero después-"_Se dijo frustrada.

—Bien, debo decirles que estoy bastante preocupada con relación a sus respuestas al tess, veo que algunos de ustedes no se sienten cómodos con el tema y evaden las preguntas mientras que otros_**-Buenos..días-**—_Interrumpió una voz varonil bastante conocida.

Sabia que era de èl por lo que intentó no mirarlo..

—De acuerdo pasen, me interesa que escuchen esto, después de todo... Era precisamente de ustedes de quienes hablaba—Dijo Sakura evitando su mirada. color miel.

—Bien—Se escuchó de nuevo su voz. Los demás compañeros, kiba, shikamaru, shino y Deidara también ingresaron al aula mientras cruzaban entre los demás estudiantes con su típico ruido de: _Disculpa, lo siento, este es mi asiento, ¡diablos aquí voy yo!, Como sea, te espero a la salida, Estás muerto.._

—¡Suficiente!, sientence en donde les apetezca pero rápido—Dijo Sakura ya con el ceño fruncido. Después de unos segundos en que por fin se organizaron, resopló un poco y continuó.

—Hablaba de que.._** Desde el comienzo, me interesa saber desde el inicio-**_—La Interrumpió de nuevo sasori con el rostro serio.

—Vaya si fuera de ese modo _todos _hubieran llegado a tiempo...Pero de acuerdo, es válido—Dijo la pelirrosa colocandose en el centro del aula.

—Dije que estoy decepcionada—Habló está vez frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Acaso es eso relevante?—Dijo ahora con voz ácida sasori..._Oh no! significaba problemas._

—De acuerdo... No pretendo ser la profesora molesta y gruñona... Definitivamente no viene al caso. Pero si quiero a cambio respeto por parte de todos(sin excepción) ustedes... Creo que ya están bastante grandecitos para entenderlo—Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Tomando fuerza y determinación para ahora mirarlo.

—¿Es acaso eso una indirecta?—Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo divertido. Hablando con total normalidad como si no se tratase de alguien superior.

—No—Y caminó hasta llegar a su asiento, ella se detuvo a su lado y golpeó ligeramente la madera.

—Es para todos... Pero si quieres tomarlo personal adelante... Es válido—le dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Èl arrugó el ceño sorprendido por su confianza...

—De ahora en adelante, comentario, sugerencia, duda , X ,Y, Z.. ¡Lo que sea!, al final de la clase—Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo. Después de lo que pasó ayer con Akasuna No, ¿esperaba que le dejara las cosas fáciles? _No, no, no!_

—¡Acaso se ha vuelto loc..!_** Sin excepción.. Ahora bien, continuaré-**_—Dijo Sakura interrumpiéndolo. Dejándolo ahora más que nunca shoqueado.

Sabía que se había ganado su odio rotundo ya que en ningún momento èl habia despegado los ojos de ella, su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus labios fruncidos. Lucía impaciente, bastante irritado y sobretodo malhumorado. Despuès de que Sakura terminó de explicar cuales fueron las fallas en el tess, de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron y un frío electrizante le invadió el cuerpo.

"-_Perece que está enojado"_-Pensó frustrada, como dijo antes, lidiar con adolescentes vándalos y problemáticos era muy estresante.

—Ahora bien, comenzaremos desde este punto...¿Que es el sexo? y que representa—

—Es solo un juego..—Dijo Deidara divertido.

—Un encuentro consensuado—Dijo ahora shino.

—Pasión, lujuria... deseo—Habló tayuya mientras movía "ligeramente" sus senos. Sakura al ver aquello rodó los ojos..(Pelirroja, hermosa pero bastante hueca...Tan predecible)

—Ok.. Entonces que afortunados son todos ustedes de que no se evaluará el tess, de lo contrario estarían reprobados—Dijo suspirando.

—Sexo... Se refiere a un hombre, a una mujer, sexo masculino, sexo femenino—Dijo sasori aún con su rostro inmutable.

—Bien, bien... Eso está mucho mejor—Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

—A ese punto quería llegar chicos...Necesitan comprender mucho más allá de lo evidente, ese es el plan,el sexo es el conjunto de las peculiaridades que caracterizan los individuos de una especie dividiéndolos en masculinos y femeninos, y hacen posible una reproducción que se caracteriza por una diversificación genética—Dijo ahora más segura.

—Nos enfocaremos en ese punto a partir de hoy... y la próxima semana ya.. pues, empezaremos con lo que reconocen como un encuentro consensuado—Dijo tragando grueso. Casi tembló cuando encontró su mirada, estaba sonriendo y eso no era buena señal.

Transcurrió las horas en las que _èl _no habló, en realidad nadie lo hizo, había funcionando la advertencia de no interrumpir y cuendo por fin terminó de dar la clase todos se fueron incluso _èl_, no había nadie con dudas o disputas, O eso supuso hasta que salió del aula y observó a la chica de cabello azul hablar con las gemelas Zukhaki en el pasillo.

—Las veo en el cafetin chicas—Dijo la peli azul sonriendo mientras se dirigía hasta la pelirrosa.

—Profesora...—Dijo nerviosa.

—Konan—Habló sorprendida.

—Ehmm, ¿Le puedo robar unos segundos?—Dijo la chica.

—¿No tienes clase?—Dijo Sakura extrañada.

—En un rato...—

—Adelante, cuéntame—Habló intrigada.

—Se trata de Sasori...Él y los chicos... No son lo que parecen, A decir verdad no es su culpa ser como son..—

—Espera, su actitud da mucho que desear, no hace falta que intercedas por él...—Dijo Sakura suspirando.

—No se trata de eso, yo he intentado hacer que mejore su actitud pero no es muy sencillo... como le dije no es su culpa ser como es—Y fue allí que Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Supongo, la actitud de las personas no solo depende de factores internos también influyen muchos los externos.. Pero aún así Konan, yo no haré nada que lo perjudique si él no hace algo que yo lamenté—Dijo Sakura decidida.

—Entiendo.. Es usted una excelente profesora. De verdad me alegra tenerla aquí—Dijo sonriendo y sin más se retiró.

Sakura quedó inquieta. ¿A que se refería con eso de que no era su culpa... de quién era entonces?

0--0-0--0--0--0--0-0

Por los pasillos se le observaba a algunos alumnos conversar, comer y reír esperando a que llegara su hora de gimnasia, reconocia a unos cuantos, tenten era muy activa, atlética y optimista, su grupo estaba conformado por Lee y hinata, estaban también Konan con las gemelas y tayuya, y muchos más... pero los chicos no estaban y eso le desconcertaba.

—¡Sakura...!—Dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

—¿Que?— Sakura reconocia la voz.

—Vamos... Neji nos espera en su auto con los demás—Dijo temari.

—¿Que... porque?—Dijo confundida.

—Iremos almorzar...Ah y por cierto, shizune me dijo que mañana vinieras a recoger la llave de tu nueva oficina—Dijo temari mientras la arrastraba hasta la salida.

—¿Cual es la prisa?—Habló Sakura confundida, era como si la rubia quisiera huir sin mirar atrás...

—No soporto ver a esos Demonios... ¡Me enloquecen!—Dijo la rubia frustrada.

—Ya somos dos—Dijo resignada la pelirrosa.

—Como sea vamonos—Dijo resoplando.

—¡Espera!.. Tengo que ir al baño... Ya sabes...Emergencia—Dijo Sakura apenada.

—Oh, ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?—Dijo la rubia.

—No, solo no se vayan sin mi. Dile a neji y los demás—Dijo avergozada.

—De acuerdo, te espero—Dijo temari saliendo apresurada.

Con el estrés habia olvidado que estaba en sus días, gracias al cielo aún estaba a tiempo, buscó por todas partes y encontró cerca por las instalaciones del gimnasio, por la puerta trasera, un baño de damas.

—Ufff—Dijo aliviada cuando por fin arregló ese asunto, estaba peinándose el cabello, abrió el grifo y mojó su rostro, Salió y caminó unos cuantos metros, pasó por el gimnasio el cual estaba solitario por la hora del almuerzo, pero lo que le sorprendió ver fue a una figura recostada en una pared cercana. Sabía que no iba hacer así de sencillo calmar a la bestia...

—Hola profesora—

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¡Para este sábado Sasori!... Sólo espero que el desgraciado de Kabuto no interfiera—Dijo Deidara.

—No lo hará. Dejenlo en mis manos—Habló el pelirrojo, recargado en la camioneta.

—Que problematico—Dijo Shikamaru fumando un cigarro.

—Lo es... Pero es una gran oportunidad—Dijo kiba mientras le arrebataba el cigarrillo.

—Ustedes solo hagan lo que saben hacer y punto—Dijo Sasori molesto.

—¿Que te pasa?, ¿Peleaste con Konan?—Dijo Deidara divertido.

—Se que tiene...Debe ser por Sexo—Dijo shino reservado.

—Oh vaya... Si se trata de eso tengo a varias amigas que podrían hacerte llegar al paraíso—Dijo ahora también fumando Deidara.

—Me apunto—Dijo kiba.

—Solo déjame buscarle la mejor a mi amigo...¿O no sasori.**..¡_Callate!.. Es por esa profesora, cada día más me deasafia y eso... no lo voy a permitir-_**—Interrumpió molesto el pelirrojo.

—Pero ella es como todas... Yo me encargaré... La esperaré y cuando este descuidada me la saboreare—Dijo Deidara divertido.

—Es buena idea...Tal vez está ceda..Ya vez que con temari no pudiste—Dijo ahora kiba sonriendo.

—Temari me da igual—Dijo sasori y Shikamaru acentuó los ojos. Le arrebató el cigarrillo a Deidara y tomó una profunda calada, lo contubo y posteriormente lo soltó, estaba realmente irritado, molesto, pero más que todo sentía mucha adrenalina por lo que vendría.

—¡Olvidense de la profesora nueva!... Yo, personalmente me encargaré de ella—Dijo ahora con malicia el pelirrojo.

—Eyy... solo que no te descubra Konan—Dijo kiba divertido.

—¡Y tu hermano!—Dijo está vez Shikamaru. Eso sí representaría un fastidioso suceso, no lo dejaría..Ya suficientes cosas le habia aguantado. Frunció el ceño, era irritante que siempre su hermano se metiera en sus cosas, él mismo sabía cómo manejar sus asuntos y aún así siempre se metía en todo, asomando sus entrometidas narices en lo que no debía...

—Espero que no—Fue su corta respuesta mientras inhalaba de nuevo...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Acaso...¿Me estás siguiendo?—Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño aunque estaba muy nerviosa y no podía evitarlo.

—Tranquila no soy ningún pervertido si eso piensas...Aunque fue gracioso ver tu rostro. Te espero afuera—Dijo sonriendole caminando a la salida.

Cuando lo vio salir consideró llamar a la policía, _¡Era un acosador!, _o eso creía, se armó de valor y salió a su encuentro, lo encontró afuera del gimnasio, en el otro patio que conectaba con el jardin..la luz del sol irradiaba en su cuerpo acentuando su blanca piel y rojizo cabello, sus mechonez rebeldes se mecían con el viento alborotandolos sin cesar.

—Dame 1 razón, ¡solo una para no reportarte como un acosador!—Dijo Sakura a la defensiva.

—Solo te estaba buscando, el otro día creo que fue complicado...Quería conversar contigo, pero prácticamente corriste hasta aquí y decidí esperarte—Dijo gaara sonriendo.

—¿Entonces admites que me estás siguiendo?..¿Donde estabas que yo no pude verte ?—Preguntó con miedo, era escalofriante saber que alguien te mira pero tu a el no lo puedes ver.

—Casi siempre ando por aquí...Eso deberías saberlo—Dijo sonriendo de lado.

—Si..Ya me lo habían dicho, sueles cazar a tus presas muy de cerca ¿No es así?—Habló ella tomando su pecho con nerviosismo.

—Oh..Creo que te instruyeron mal..pero esta bien, pronto conocerás cual es la verdadera realidad—Dijo el pelirrojo colocando un semblante serio.

—No creo que me interese saberlo..Y si me disculpas—Dijo intentando pasar por su lado pero él la tomó de la cintura con fuerza.

—Srta Sakura...Aún no he terminado—Le Dijo susurrándole al oído. Pegándola a su cuerpo..

—p-pues hazlo..ya—Dijo sintiendo su corazón latir. Era inevitable no estremecerse por esa sorpresiva cercanía.

—Muy bien...Yo no soy mala persona, no intento intimidarla ni nada por el estilo, al contrario...me encantaría tener una relación de representante a docente, después de todo sasori es mi hermano menor y debo velar por él—Habló gaara dándole la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

—¿Y a-acaso..acaso era necesario hablar de eso en estos terminos...?—Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos. Porque a pesar de estar en esa situación no sentía mas que pura adrenalina,(_Pura adrenalina)_..Tal vez por lo atractivo de su rostro y lo atrayente de sus ojos.

—Es de eso precisamente de lo que quería hablarle...El sábado, a las 10pm..Este lista—Le susurró muy cerca de los labios, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra su rostro, y a pesar de estar presa entre sus varoniles brazos se sentía tan liviana como si flotara.

—Nos vemos..—Dijo mientras la soltaba y desaparecía. Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos recordó el momento en el que sasori la había acorralado y susurrado en el rostro, era casi igual, la diferencia era que está vez había obtenido algo más que un deseado beso y un profundo insulto.

—¿Una cita?...¡que diablos fue eso!—Se Dijo aún nerviosa. Tardó en reaccionar y caminó hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde estaba el convertible de neji.

No consideraba el relatar ese suceso, era casi vergonzoso de contar que los dos hermanos Akasuna No siempre(de alguna forma) terminaban descontrolandola.

—Cielos ya era hora, ¡ven!...antes que vea a esos mocosos que me tienen hasta la madre—Dijo la rubia con una mueca. Sakura con poco equilibrio logró subirse en el auto descapotado último modelo del año(lo sabía porque Sasuke tenía uno igual).

El auto arrancó a las 12 con 27 min, estaba sai, anko, temari, ella y por supuesto neji, ya que Rin había ido a cuidar de su querido novio. El convertible se desplazó del estacionamiento y emprendió el rumbo a la auto pista, la brisa alborotaba sus cabellos rosas y el sol pegaba contra su rostro, bajándole un poco la palidez que había quedado de su encuentro anterior con gaara. Justo en la otra calle, cerca del Instituto divisó la camioneta que transportaba Deidara, y allí los vio, todos juntos fumando(que será...¿marihuana?)

Y resopló, soltó el aire que había contenido cuando su mirada cruzó con la suya, era obvio que detrás del cigarrillo se ocultaba una cínica y sarcastica pero atractiva sonrisa...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**5:00pm**

Después del almuerzo muy divertido, con sur nuevos amigos y colegas, regresó a casa muy cansada, si sintió un poco de pena al ver el rostro de lastima de sus amigos al dejarla en su _hogar, _era patético en verdad pero esperaba solucionarlo lo más rápido posible, rentaría un nuevo departamento mucho más cómodo y accesible. Ya se encontraba en el hospital, cruzaba los pasillos con la mano en el bolsillo de su bata blanca. El hospital era muy extenso, cada pasillo tenía su departamento y jefe asignado, estaba el de pediatría dirigido por Kurenai, el de psiquiatría por orochimaru, Cardiología por kushina y oncología por minato, entre muchos otros. Esperaba ella algun día tener el suyo...

—Hola Sakura..¿Como te va?—Dijo kushina Uzumaki.

—Holaa...Estoy bien y usted—Dijo la joven sonriente.

—Bien todo va muy bien—Dijo la mujer que se dirigía al otro pasillo.

—Me da mucho gusto..—

—Oye Sakura mi hijo ha preguntado por ti. Me pidió que de favor le consiguiera tu numero—Dice kushina.

—Ehm Naruto...si, bueno, la verdad Es que no tengo número fijo(mintió), si usted me facilita su número yo lo llamare—Dijo un poco nerviosa, y es que Naruto era su amigo porque Sasuke los presento...Y la casualidad del momento la conoció después cuando se enteró que su madre era una gran doctora de ese hospital, y ahora era inevitable que el amigo de su ex congeniara para ayudar a descubrir lo que allí ocurría.

—Claro este es...Si puedes llamalo, me dijo que quería venir a verte pero el trabajo lo tiene muy ocupado a él y a Sasuke—Y Sakura de estremeció cuando escuchó ese nombre.

—Lo haré... Hasta luego—Se despidió de kushina ingresando a emergencias, guardo el papel en su bolsillo y fue a trabajar.

—Hola sakura—Dijo matsuri con una sonrisa.

—Holaa—Respondió con altibajo.

—¿Todo bien?—

—Si...comencemos por favor. ¿Que pacientes tenemos?—Dijo abriendo el expediente.

Después que pasaron las horas y se encontraba en su hora de descanso, decidió marcarle a Naruto, el era un buen amigo y tal vez podía ayudarla.

—_hola!—_

_—Naruto, soy yo sakura—_

_—Sakuraa, ¿Como estás?.. Dime por favor que estás bien, porque sino...—_

_—¿Está Sasuke allí?—_

_—Esta en una junta...Sakura yo no sé qué pasa entre ustedes...pero_

_—De eso quiero hablarte...Ya no tengo nada que ver con Sasuke, no quiere ni siquiera cruzarme con él...por favor dile que ni se le ocurra volverme a buscar, él sabe perfectamente el porque—_

_—Sakura porque no hablamos, te invito a comer el sábado...—_

_—Naruto te agradezco pero...**Hump, ¿Con quien hablas Naruto?**_—Oh no!

—_Ehmm es...—_

_—Pásamelo, yo misma le dire—_Dijo tragando grueso mientras sostenía el teléfono con fuerza.

—_Ten..es para ti—_Dijo Naruto

_**¿Si?—**_

_—Ya no me busques...Se lo que haces con tu asistente...mira que descarado y manipulador resultaste...adiós sasuke, no quiero volverte a ver..__** Ni lo pienses!, no pienses que te dejaré así nada mas**—_su voz era hielo puro.

—_¿Pero que dices?..Ya no hay nada entre tu y yo—_Dijo dolida.

_**Eso quiero que me lo digas de frente...Ya veremos si es así, ya voy para el hospital—**_

_—Pierdes tu tiempo no estoy aquí...—_

_**¿No estás aqui?...Hump, en 10min estoy allí y más te vale que me esperes—**_

—Diablos, en lugar de solucionarlas las cosas, las empeore...Vendrá...¿Que haré?, no quiero verlo, noo—Dijo asustada. Guardó su móvil y corrió hasta la recepción donde se encontraba matsuri.

—Te necesito—Dijo alterada.

—¿Que pasa?..luces asustada—dijo la pelicafe.

—Debo irme, es una emergencia... no es grave pero necesito irme, por favor habla con tsunade, cubreme y si viene un chico llamado Sasuke preguntando por mi le dices que yo no estuve por aquí —Dijo rápidamente.

—Lo haré...pero prométeme contarme todo con lujos de detalles—Dijo la chica sonriendo.

—Prometido—Dijo y corrió a la puerta trasera, guardo su bata y recogió su cabello en una coleta.

Agradecia que llevaba jeans y zapatos deportivos, lo único terrible es que había olvidado su abrigo en el casillero(loker) del hospital y la fria noche no ayudaba a su piel que a duras penas se cubría con una camisa de tiras.

Miró su reloj, habían transcurrido ya 5min y aún no encontraba ningún transporte, y se odió, se odió por ser tan cobarde y no enfrentarlo, hasta pensó en que si volvería a ver la camioneta aparcada de gaara, no dudaría en subirse de nuevo.

—Ya van los 10min—Dijo con el corazón acelerado.

Y hasta que por fin lo divisó, el auto entraba en el estacionamiento con las luces encendidas, corrió hastala entrada del hospital, debia adivinar que ahora la esperaria por la puerta de atras por si intentaba huir de nuevo, cosa que iba hacer...

—Maldicion...—Dijo casi desvaneciéndose. Ya se imaginaba como estaría su rostro, fruncido, molesto...

—Sakura—Dijo sasuke encarandola.

—Muy bien, terminemos con esto..Te vi con tu asistente, y eso, eso yo no lo puedo dejar pasar—Le Habló con rencor mirando sus oscuros ojos negros.

—No es algo que debamos hablar aquí... Vamos al coche y después al apartamento—Dijo serio, Lucía un traje completamente de negro y el cabello alborotado.

—No, estoy cansada, ahora quiero ir a **mi **nueva casa—Le Dijo dándole la espalda mientras temblaba del frío.

—No seas estúpida Sakura...Te estás congelando y tu casa es conmigo, así que vámonos—Dijo tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca.

—¿Ahora resulta que la estúpida soy yo?...Sabes que..Vete al diablo—Dijo la pelirrosa indignada, forcejeando el agarre y soltándose.

—Te dije que..._** No Sasuke, déjame sola**—_Dijo Sakura caminado más hasta llegar a la otra calle que conecta con el hospital.

—No actúes como una niña, sube al auto o..—Intentó decir, pero el ronroneo de una motocicleta lo distrajo un poco.

Sakura abrió los ojos... en la esquina de un edificio estaba ese chico, se quitó el casco y enseguida sus miradas se conectaron, a decir verdad sasori era un chico que apesar de su radiante juventud aparentaba una actitud de chico malo y varonil, tan varonil como Sasuke.

—¿la llevo?—Le Dijo sonriendo.

Y no lo pensó, a pesar de las terribles malinterpretaciones que se pudieran presentar al día siguiente, corrió porque la distancia que los separaba eran de unos cuantos metros y recibió el casco en sus manos.

Sasuke quien no se había movido de su lado frunció el ceño cuando la obsevó subir con torpeza al vehículo de dos ruedas, ella lo miró y con esa última mirada le quiso decir..._lo siento Sasuke, pero ya han venido por mi..._

Y así fue que la vio partir, dejándolo alli más enfurecido que nunca y con muchas dudas por delante...¿Acaso Sakura lo engañaba nada más y nada menos que con un adolescente...?

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-

—Bien sasori, ya puedes bajarme en esta calle—Dijo Sakura más aliviada ahora que Sasuke ya no estaba. Habían pasado varias calles en silencio, lo suficiente para que el pelinegro no la siguiera y ella pudiera tomar un taxi.

—De que habla...aún no llegamos—Dijo el chico divertido.

—No, espera... Yo me tengo que bajar...¿A donde diablos me llevas?—Dijo Sakura ahora nerviosa y no solo por la velocidad, había tenido que agarrarlo con fuerza de la cintura para no caerse, el olor a pino y roble la descontrolaba de sobremanera.

—Usted accedió a venir, recuerdelo—Habló el pelirrojo con malicia.

—Si pero..._**¿O me tiene miedo?-**—_Dijo sasori interrumpiéndola, acelerando más.

—No seas tonto, déjate de juegos y bájame, me estoy congelando—Dijo la pelirrosa con sinceridad.

—Está bien, me detendré solo un momento—Dijo disminuyendo la velocidad.

—gracias—Dijo frotándose los brazos, pero lo que no esperó fue ver que él se había quitado su chaqueta de cuero negra y colocado en sus hombros.

—No, ya yo tomaré un taxi—Dijo renuhente.

—Silencio, ahora soy yo el que pone las reglas aqui—Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Acaso te estás vengando?...¿Es eso?—Dijo Sakura enojada.

—O te callas, o te callo...decide rapido—Le Habló de cerca al rostro.

— ¡No me intimid...!—Pero se detuvo, se detuvo al ver que el chico la acorraló contra la motocicleta y colocado los brazos de un lado a lado manteniéndola presa.

—Eso es...calladita—Dijo terminando de colocarle la chaqueta y subiéndole el cierre.

—Muy bien...Sube—

—No—Dijo nerviosa y con las piernas temblando.

—Te puedes quedar aquí...Pero por aquí como ves es una calle solitaria, pasaran horas hasta que logres conseguir un transporte...eso si es uno fiable—Dijo el chico subiendo a la moto.

—¿Y tu eres fiable?—Dijo Sakura sarcastica.

Sasori omitió su comentario y encendió la moto, el ronroneo le aviso a Sakura que estaba dispuesto a partir, y dejarla alli como se lo había pedido.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo...Sólo quiero que sepas que si algo me sucede ya alguien vio que me iba contigo—Dijo la chica subiendo torpemente.

—¿Hablas del sujeto del que huias? —Dijo burlón.

—Ashh...Sólo arranca—Dijo ahora más mareada, la fragancia de sasori estaba impregnada de en su Chaqueta, obligándola a respirar constantemente ese fascinante aroma.

—Descuida, lograras llegar entera— Y eso por supuesto que la estremeció.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¿Y bien? ¿Que hago aquí?—dijo mientras recordaba todo lo que minutos atrás había ocurrido.

—Es mi casa... ya le dije a partir de ahora yo pondré las reglas aqui—Dijo el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta.

En todo el camino no quisó ni abrir la boca, no sabía si huir de sasori o huir de los vándalos y vagabundos en la calle, el chico pelirrojo había tomado una ruta completamente desconocida para ella, se aferro más a su cintura y cuando aparcaron la moto un hombre velludo, de unos treinta años y de mal aspecto se acercó hasta ellos con su banda.

—Que hay..Como va todo—Dijo el tipo sin dejar de saborearse a Sakura con los ojos.

—Como siempre Drew, en la andada—Dijo como si nada el pelirrojo. Sakura cayo en cuenta de que dependía de sasori... había sido muy mala idea irse con él porque si él quisiera se la entregaba a esos choros.

—Sasori—Dijo asustada aferrandose a su cuerpo varonil.

—¿Quien es la pinpollita?—Dijo el hombre sonriendo pervertido.

—¿Ella?—Dijo el chico ahora mirando los asustadisos ojos verdes de Sakura.

—Sii—Dijeron los demás tipos ansiosos.

—Es...mía, es mi chica—Dijo acercándose a su rostro y besando la comisura de sus labios.

—Está como quiere, ¿verdad chicos?, si te aburres de ella..._**Adiós, tenemos mucho que hacer**_—Interrumpió el chico y tomó a Sakura de su pequeña cintura y entraron a la casa.

—¿Que hago aquí?...¿Estás loco?, ¿Que piensas hacer?, me entregaras a eso locos—Dijo asustada caminando por toda la sala.

—Ya te dije que yo pongo las reglas ahora. De ahora en adelante serás mi profesora particular..—

—¿Estás demente?... Yo me largo—Dijo buscando su celular pero para su mala suerte ya no tenía pila._ Diablos._

—Si quieres vete, pero no te garantizo que regreses completa—Dijo altivo.

—eres un...¡idiota!, desgraciado—Dijo aproximándose para golpearlo.

—Vaya, si que eres agresiva...esto será divertido—Dijo evadiendo sus golpes y cargandola como un costal de papas a su hombro mientras subía las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

—Ahhhh, idiota sueltame, ahora, ¡AHORA!—Dijo pataleando y golpeando su espalda.

—Golpeas como niña, cálmate, no es necesario que grites solo despertarás el apetito sexual de los que están afuera—Dijo riendo.

—Tu...hermano, El me ayudara...¡Auxiliooo!—Dijo más alterada de lo que pudiese pasar en su habitación.

—No, no te lo recomiendo...gaara no es como yo, él no se aguantaria con una mujer como tu.. además no esta.. ni se aparecerá pronto—dijo divertido

—¿Como yo?—Se preguntó sonrojada.

—Como sea—Dijo frunciendo el ceño, no esperaba decir eso—como mi profesora tienes y debes aclarar mis dudas.. y que mejor con la práctica, como dijiste tenemos mucho que aprender y mientras más rápido mucho mejor—Dijo sonriendo mientras la soltaba dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta..._De nuevo no era buena señal..._

Sonrió fascinado, más que una venganza era un juego divertido, porque aunque se negara su cuerpo se encendía al verla así temblando y asustada...

_**Aclaratorias**_

_**Los que se preguntan ¿Sasusaku, sasosaku o gaasaku?**_

_**es un poco de todo pero ciertamente la historia fue pensada como un sasosaku.**_

_**habra otras parejas: si, nejiten, shikatema, naruhina, kakaRin, KiniTayu entre otros...**_

_**Habra lemom: mucho...**_

_**(comentarios=capítulos)**_


	4. I'm going for you

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las imágenes y portadas utilizadas ( Se respeta el derecho de autor ) La trama si es de mi autoría...Es todo.**

**_I'm_****_ going for you_**

**_(Voy por ti..)_**

.

**_._**

—Te doy 5 segundos para que abras esa puerta empezando desde...¡YA!—Habló Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué te hace pensar voy hacer lo que pidas?... Ya no estamos en el Instituto profesora—Sasori estaba apoyado contra la puerta de madera. Parecía serio, a su vez relajado y ciertamente divertido. Algo bastante difícil de mostrar en un solo rostro.

—Precisamente por esa razón es que debes reaccionar...No creeas que soy igual a los demás profesores...¡No pienso dejarte las cosas fáciles!—Dijo ya bastante enojada.

—Lo sé...Es por eso que hoy estás aqui. ¿Crees que me tomaría la molestia de traerte hasta aquí si realmente no valiera la pena?—Expresó con una sonrisa de lado. _¿Como podía mostrar un rostro angelical siendo así de maquiavélico?..._

—¿Pero de que hablas idiota?..¡A esto se le llama secuestro..SECUESTRO!—Habló elevando la voz. En ese punto comenzaba a sentirse estúpida..¿Como diablos había llegado a esa adsurda situación simplemente por evitar una confrontación con Sasuke?.

—Yo no te he obligado a subirte a mi moto, lo has hecho tú solita..Incluso a tu amigo le sorprendió que lo hicieras...¿Te arrepientes ahora?...Pero si aún no he empezado—Dijo en tono siniestro.

Había comenzado a despegarse de la puerta y claramente sus intenciones no eran buenas, O al menos eso creía ella..Intentaba mantenerse Serena pero no estaba en una posición muy buena, encerrada en la habitación de unos de sus estudiantes problema...No se lo desearía a nadie.

—¡Detente allí!..¡Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más!—Dijo colocando su mano al frente en señal de alto. Lo observaba desde su posición, a tan solo dos metros y medio de distancia. La habitación era muy amplia y fácilmente podía llegar a retroceder un par de pasos más.

—Aun no he hecho nada—Habló sin detenerse. Su rostro ahora se mostraba más visible, y es que la luz de la habitación estaba apagada, solo la luz de la luna que lograba atravesar la ventana le mostraba un poco de visión en medio de la penumbra oscuridad.

—Eres...Eres lo que siempre pensé que serías...—Dijo ella retrocediendo más y más hasta lograr chocar contra la pared. Ahora que lo miraba desde esa posición se dio cuenta de todo a su alrededor...Había cartelenes en las paredes (desconocidos para ella), la cama estaba a su lado izquierdo en la esquina de la habitación, a su lado derecho a un metro de distancia estaba un gran estante, dejando un pequeño espacio entre la cama y el gran armario para que ella pudiera colarse..cómo un especie de callejón.

Al frente estaba otro estante más pequeño, con muchos discos de música e incluso había una guitarra eléctrica, había un sofá, un escritorio con una laptop y su silla rodante...pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención, y eso fue el cuarto de baño.

—¿Entretenida?...¿Dime...que es exactamente lo que pensaste que sería?—Dijo sasori cuando ya estuvo a solo unos centímetros de distancia, sus rostros casi rozaban, su aliento chocaba contra parte de su nariz y boca, estaba un poco encorvado porque era unos centímetros más alto.

—¡Un Vándalo...Un chico problema!...¿Como te atreves si quiera a pensar en tenerme encerrada?—Le Dijo con más fuerza. No podía evitar sentir sus piernas temblar...y es que no había sido buena idea introducirse en ese hueco, ahora estaba literalmente entre la espada y la pared..mejor dicho entre sasori y la pared.

—Jumm...—No dijo nada al respecto. Solo la observó por varios segundos hasta que su mano se levantó y tocó su rostro con una sutil caricia. Ella palideció y literalmente vibró cuando su mano abandonó su cara y se aferró a su cintura, tan sujeta que ni un temblor podía deshacer ese agarre.

—L...Lo siento...Está bien...No haré ni diré nada que te haga enojar..¡lo prometo!—Dijo ya atemorizada. Comenzaba a creer que cual fuese su adsurdo y maquiavélico juego iba muy en serio, si podía decir algo, e incluso si le pidiera que le aprobara la materia para que la dejase ir, lo haría, sin dudarlo lo haría.

—¿A que le teme?...Aún no he hecho nada—Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. _Era sesual, no podía negarlo, pero eso no quería decir que dejaria que hiciera con ella lo que le provocará..¡pues no era su marioneta!_

—No es a ti si eso piensas...No eres más que un niño...—Le Dijo alzando el rostro. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que siempre terminaba siendo domesticada.. con Sasuke las cosas debían ser como el quería o si no, ¡no se hacían!.. No podía permitir que ese adolescente tambien caminara sobre ella...

—¿Un niño dices?—Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Atrajó la menuda figura de ella contra su varonil cuerpo de un solo Jalón. Ahora sus cuerpos se estechaban y se acomplaban perfectamente.

—¡N-No!—

—Un niño como Yo, podría darte la mejor noche de tu vida...Incluso podrás venirte muchas veces más que con el sujeto ese—Dijo sasori sonriendo altanero.

—¿Dime que es lo que diablos quieres?—Habló respirando agitada. El color en sus mejillas la evidenciaba, no solo estaba enojada, también se había abochornado por su último comentario.

—A ti...Entregate y te dejaré ir—Expresó decidido.

_No había ni una diminuta duda en sus ojos...¿literal?...¿Hablaba de...?_

_—_¿Y si no quiero...me obligarás?—

—No lo haré...Tu te entregaras—Le Dijo bajando el cierre de su chaqueta negra, ella lo miró perpleja, de verdad lo haría.

—No me toques...—Cuando ya le había quitado la chaqueta, solo le dejo su camisa de tiras, sabía que no era un obstáculo para él, definitivamente no lo sería ahora que escuchó la tira desgarrándose.

—¿Como pudiste?... Esto que estás haciendo es un delito, cuando salga de aquí lo lamentarás— Dijo ya con solo su sostén negro puesto.

—Te queda bien el negro en tu blanca piel. Ademas no creo que te agrade perder tu puesto en el hospital por seducir a tus alumnos..—Dijo acariciando su pecho sobre la tela.

_—_¿QUE?...No, tu no acabarás con mi carrera, no te lo permitiré bastardo—Dijo ahora furiosa, no podía creerlo, ahora la chantajeaba, ¿Que clase de ser malévolo era sasori?

—¿Bastardo?—Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

—Tu no vas hacer nada que me perjudique...porque te juro que...**_¿A quien llamas bastardo?—_**La Interrumpió enojado, había chispas en sus ojos claros. La tomó de los hombros con fuerza y la zarandeó un poco.

—Este bastardo que ves aquí te hará gemir como la zorra que eres y qué quieres ocultar—Le Habló directo al rostro.

Sakura se encorvo ante su amenaza, de un momento a otro ya no tenía su brasier, solo podía sentir las manos de Sasori colarse en sus senos.

—¡Espera!, ¡No lo hagas!...¡Por favor!—Sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Profesora, usted es la experta en sexo...sabe que el sexo rudo es el mejor—Dijo altanero.

—Por favor—Dijo en ruego, intentaba no perder la conciencia, de lo contrario no sabría que pasaría con su cuerpo si desmayaba.

Sasori dejó de masajear sus blancos senos cuando la sintió desfaller. La sostuvo de la espalda y la atrajó hacia si...¿Porque ella tenía el poder de descontrolado y a su vez calmarlo?

Sakura cruzó sus brazos alrededor de sus senos. Aún estaba presa entre los fuertes brazos de Sasori, el pánico aun seguía al rojo vivo, y aunque lo intentara no podía negar el sentimiento de un fuego recorrer su entrepierna..

—Profesora no se le ocurra volver a llamarme de esa forma—Dijo Sasori sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes.

—Yo..no lo..volveré hacer—Dijo rápidamente como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Ahora el silencio reinaba entre ellos, sus respiraciones chocaban y cuando sasori se aproximó a su boca Sakura cerró con fuerza los ojos, no queriendo rendirse ante sus tentativos labios.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_

**10 : 30PM**

Había recorrido varias calles desde que ella se fue con el niñato adolescente, esperaba verla en algún lugar que frecuentaban juntos, ni siquiera estaba en casa de su amiga Ino, aunque no debía confiar mucho en esa rubia... juraría que el brazo que tenía en su espalda cuando ella le abrió la puerta escondía un florero o cualquier objeto que quebrase su cabeza.

—Hump...—

_-Oh...pero si eres tú..¿No me digas que se te ha perdido Karin y viniste a buscarla aqui- _

Recordó cuando tocó la puerta del departamento de la rubia loca, solo había ido una sola vez a recoger a Sakura porque no le agradaba convivir con la nefasta de Ino, siempre le cayó mal, terriblemente. Por esa razón había preferido esperar encontrar a Sakura en cualquier otro lugar, en algún momento tendría que aparecer con una explicación...aunque no se esperó que descubriera lo de Karin.

—¿Donde está Sakura?—

_-Pues...Con su nuevo galan desde luego-_

_—_¿Entonces es cierto?...¿Anda con un chiquillo?—

_-No seas imbécil...cualquiera es mejor que tú..y ya lárgate de mi vista o no querrás saber lo que estoy dispuesta hacer-_

_—_Hump...estupida—

-_¡Que!..¡vuelve aquí idiota!!!!-_

—Ni lo pienses_—_

Cuando llegó a su departamento encontró a Karin con una de sus camisas en la sala tomando una copa de vino mientras cruzaba las piernas.

—Hola mi amor—

—Fuera de mi casa—Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Que?...¿Pero porque, que pasó?—Dijo desconcertada.

—Que te largues...¡Estás sorda!... No te quiero ver—Habló alterado, la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la soltó en el pasillo fuera del departamento.

—¿Pero porque me haces esto Sasuke?—Dijo en llanto la pelirroja tocando la puerta.

Sasuke mientras tanto tomaba del licor más fuerte, su ceño estaba fruncido, aflojó su corbata y quitó su saco, la ira y el rencor ahora estaba de su lado...

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

Cuando dijo que se encargaría de ella claramente se refería a darle un gran susto, las profesoras eran muy fastidiosas, al igual que con los demás profesores, su labor como chico _malo _dentro de la institución no estaría completa si no la fastidiaba un poco, estaba cansado de siempre jugar a lo mismo, dañar sus coches, bañarlas de lodo, caídas del escritorio, protestar y arruinar la clase era tan fácil pero tan aburrido.

Debía reconocer que con ella sería divertido, no solo porque le pagaría lo del día de hoy, sino porque realmente le agradaría conocer más de lo que esconden sus prendas... Y el hecho de que impartiera la clase de sexo le encendía mucho más la imaginación para abochornarla y humillarla...Aunque solo la asustaría un poco..O al menos era el plan inicial. No esperaba que dijera esa palabra que por tanto tiempo atras siempre lograba escuchar..._Bastardo._

—Sakura—

—Yo...Sueltame—Dijo Sakura no muy convencida, lo había dicho como un susurro. Sasori le hablaba en los labios, rosandole la boca contra la suya, de nuevo había sujetado su cintura, haciendo caricias con sus dedos en su terceopelada piel.

—Shuu...no digas nada, recuerda que yo pongo las reglas—Dijo mirándola.

Atrapó sus labios en un desenfrenado movimiento, con rufeza y fuerza, era un viaje exquisito, el sabor de sus labios. Rosados, finos y delicados.

—Uhm—Dijo ella cuando él soltó sus labios. Había lujuria en sus ojos miel. Rápidamente atacó su pecho, succionó uno de sus pezones mientras que con la mano masajeaba y estiraba el otro.

Era muy salvaje, ¡un salvaje!

—Es-Espera...esto..no..Está..**_¿Bien?..¡tampoco está mal!—_**La Interrumpió aún besando sus pechos.

Sakura instintivamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás presa de la pasión, debil ante el furor...

—¿Lo ves?..Tu lo deseas igual o más que yo— Sin avisar la cargó y la obligó a rodearle la cadera con sus piernas, de nuevo atacó su pecho con salvajismo y fiereza. Sakura solo respiraba agitada, y le revolvía los cabellos rojizos con sus manos...¿donde diablos había quedado la Sakura autoritaria?...

—Tu piel...será mi adicción—Dijo besando el inicio de su pecho y seguidamente arrebatarle un beso de los labios. Sakura estaba a su merced, rendida ante sus brazos, ya nada lo haría retroceder...

—¡SASORI!, SOY YOO, BAJA, BAJA—Gritó alguien en la planta baja...nada más y nada menos que gaara...

Sasori se separó de Sakura, la miró unos segundos en los que ella lucía desconcertada. Rápidamente y sin su autorización sacó una prenda de su armario, una camiseta, recogió su ropa desecha, la tomó de la mano y le arrojó todo en el suelo dentro del cuarto de baño.

—Te quedarás aquí, no dirás ni harás nada...¿Te quedó claro?—Dijo serio.

—¿Que te hace pensar que haré lo que me pidas?—Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

—Por esto...—Dijo y rápidamente sacó su móvil y le tomó una foto...Sakura estaba con los brazos cruzados intentando tapar su pecho..

_Desgraciado!!_

—¿No querrás que está foto salga de este teléfono..verdad?—Le Dijo sonriendo de lado.

—Idiota...Depravado, infeliz...—Dijo Sakura indignada.

—Si..Tambien te quiero—Le Dijo sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta. Salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras..

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_

Cuando llegó a la sala encontró a Kinimaru en el sillón con tayuya en sus piernas, Kankuro estaba con una rubia en el otro sofá mientras que gaara con dos chicas morenas en otro sillón.

—Te traje una...—Dijo el pelirrojo hecho un desastre de borracho.

—¿Acaso no tenían un bar que destrozar está noche?—habló sasori alzando una ceja.

—Ya lo hicimos...y nos cayó la choya(policía) nos arruinaron la fiesta y tuvimos que regresar aquí—Dijo kankuro metiendo la mano en la falda de la rubia.

—Asi que escoje una.. —Dijo gaara señalando a las mujeres en sus piernas.

—No...Tengo algo que hacer—Dijo sasori frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos diviertete, no pasará nada—Dijo está vez kinimaru manoseando las piernas de tayuya que lucía realmente contenta.

—Todas las chicas saben que los hombres necesitamos desahogarnos...Conseguir un poco de diversión...Tu chica no se enterará—Habló kankuro divertido.

—Y lo necesitas—Dijo gaara sonriendo burlón a lo que sasori miró en su dirección, notandose que su molestia repentina se debía a una erección.

—No...¡Dije que no!—Dijo dándose la vuelta. Era imposible controlarse en esa situación, sino lo hubiesen interrumpido hace mucho que ese dolor se hubiera esfumado.

—¿Es Konan la que está contigo?—Preguntó tayuya interesada. La pelirroja desordenaba los blancos cabellos de su novio mientras besaba su cuello.

—¿Acaso te importa?...No me gusta que se metan en mis cosas—Dijo enojado sasori.

—No diré nada a Konan...no me importa—Dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

Sasori sabía perfectamente que la razón por la que su hermano siempre se enteraba de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor se debía nada más y nada menos que a esa entrometida pelirroja, era una despreciable infiltrada y sabía que su _amistad _con su novia era por mero interés y conveniencia, tayuya Uzumaki no le era para nada de su agrado.

—Y cual es el problema...No creo que la chica con la que estés le importe compartirte...¿A ustedes le importa lindas?—Dijo descaradamente gaara a las dos chicas en su regazo.

—N-no—Respondieron al unísono las dos risueñas.

—Ves...todo solucionado—

—Yo me largo. No estoy de humor para sus relajos...—Habló sasori subiendo las escaleras.

—Espero que tu amiga logré ayudarte con ese detallito—Dijo tayuya con voz ácida. Haciendo mención a la erección en su pantalón.

Sasori gruñó molesto, si no fuera porque le importaba más lo que escondía en su cuarto en ese momento tomaría a esa pelirroja idiota y la arrastraría hasta la salida. Pero evidentemente no era lo más apropiado, uno: se armaría un revuelo con kinimaru, dos: gaara se entrometeria más en sus asuntos y por ende descubriría que tenia a Sakura en su habitación.

Ya tendría tiempo de encargarse de tayuya, ahora más que nunca no quería ninguna mosca rondando, no cuando sabía perfectamente que Sakura estaba en sus manos...

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

—¿No te dije que te quedarás en el baño?—

—¿Perdon?..¿Acaso soy tu esclava?...No voy hacer lo que dices—Dijo Sakura afuera del cuarto de baño. Había salido fácilmente y después de meditarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando demasiado control a un adolescente.

Había errado, dejó que el pánico se apoderará de ella, simplemente tenía que frenarlo...Y ya tenía una idea de como empezar.

—¿Porque encendiste la luz?...¿No entiendes que allá en la sala está gaara y por ningún motivo puede verte?—Dijo Sasori frunciendo el ceño. Esperaba calmar su excitación, entrar al cuarto y saborearla un poco..pero no, la mujercita ahora se la daba de digna..

—Me vale que entre gaara, tu y yo arreglaremos esto ahora—Dijo ella decidida.

—¿Así y como?—quisó saber mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Borra la foto y promete llevarme hasta el hospital...—

—¿Y si no lo hago que harás?—Dijo divertido dando un paso adelante.

—Pues...Está lindura se partirá en dos—Dijo Sakura revelando lo que escondía en su espalda.

—No seas tonta... No se romperá fácilmente, solo conseguirás que Gaara y los demás entren...Bajala de una vez—Dijo sasori con rostro serio.

—No me creas tan idiota...No bajare está guitarra a menos que me entregues el celular, de lo contrario la aventare tan fuerte, tan fuerte que de alguna u otra forma se dañara...¡Decide que harás!—Le Dijo ya con el instrumento al aire.

—Bajala Sakura, no querras verme enojado—

—Cuento hasta 3 y si no arrojas el celular a mis pies, Juro que la dejaré caer—

—D-De acuerdo...lo haré—dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Muy bien lánzalo a las tres...Uno...Dos...Tres...—Y el móvil rodó hasta sus pies, lo siguiente que hizo fue darle varios pizotones, y cuando la luz de la pantalla se apagó dejó darle con los pies.

—¿Estas loca?...¿Que has hecho?...Me debes un telefono—Dijo Sasori acercándose rápidamente a su lado.

—Agradece que solo fue el teléfono y no la guitarra—Dijo colocando el instrumento en el suelo.

—¿Y no pensaste que con el ruido podrías alertar a los demás en la sala?—Dijo el chico furioso.

—¿Porque le temes tanto a que tu hermano se entere?...Pense que eras muy machito—Le Dijo ella burlona.

—No seas estúpida...Sabes que lo soy, No quiero que Gaara se entrometa en mis asuntos—Dijo sasori sujetándola de la muñeca.

—¿En tus asuntos?...Mira imbécil, tu juego a llegado muy lejos...Terminemos con esto de una vez y prometo hacer como si nada ha pasado, solo llévame al hospital—Dijo Sakura deshaciendo el agarre.

Sasori frunció de nuevo el ceño, desde luego que sus planes habían fracasado por la interrupción de su hermano, intentar algo ahora sería demasiado arriesgado, pues la profesora estaba muy altanera y respingona...

—Supongo..Pero no será hoy, como ves gaara y sus amigos están de fiesta abajo, borrachos y descontrolados, ahora si quieres exibirte y pasar por allí...—Dijo Sasori.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Odiaba que Sasori tuviera razón, ahora tenía una de sus camisas puesta, como si se tratase de una chica que durmió con su novio y se colocó su ropa...obviamente se prestaría a la mala interpretación su atuendo. Sasori había desgarrado también su sosten y el hecho de saber que ese descarado ser la había manoseado despertaba un terrible sentimiento de impotencia.

—Bien, bien, esperaremos a que se duerman..Y luego me llevas...¿Estamos?—Dijo autoritaria...a buena hora regresó su cordura.

—Bien—Dijo el chico entrando al baño. Sakura lo miró extraño, caminaba raro y despacio...a menos que se tratase de una erecci..

—¡Oh por Dios!...—Dijo Sakura colocando sus manos en su rostro abochornada...Por sus roncos gemidos debía esperarse que el chico estuviera calmando su dolor.

Después de varios, varios minutos en incertidumbre, el chico salió con una toalla y su dorso descubierto, dejando su perfecto pecho a la vista. Sakura rápidamente se dio la vuelta pues no esperaba que el muy descarado arrojara la toalla al suelo.

—¡Er-res un depravado!—Dijo sonrojada mientras le daba la espalda.

—Estoy en mi casa, mi cuarto...haré lo que quiera—Dijo sacando un pantalón de su armario.

—Y ahora vas a dormir...¿No vas a llevarme?—Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo hare, pero ellos no se dormirán ahora, quizás como a las 4 de la mañana, apenas son las 11—Dijo Caminando hasta su cama.

Sakura lo miró introducirse en la cama, se veía espaciosa y cómoda, nada comparado al suelo ni al mullido sofá del cuarto.

_¿Esperaria despierta a que esos locos se durmieran...confiaría en la palabra de sasori?_

—Esperare en el sofá mientras tanto...Debo decir que mi sueño es bastante ligero, si logro percibir si quiera unos dedos atacaré con muchos puñetazos —Dijo caminando hasta sentarse en el sofá.

Sasori hizo caso omiso a su comentario y simplemente se arropó con la sábana...Veamos que sucedería en esas horas...

**_5: 39 AM_**

Estaba tan acostumbrada a rodar en su mullida cama que su cuerpo literalmente se movía por cuenta propia, uno, dos, tres rodaba, uno, dos, tres rodaba, siempre en la mañana despertaba con un terrible dolor de espalda, el cuello torcido y los brazos entumidos, y es que el servicio en su _departamento,_ si es que le podía llamar de esa forma era un verdadero caos, todo funcionaba de milagro...Cuando dejó de rodar sintió algo cómodo y recorfontante a su lado, era suave y cálido..cómo una fuente de paz y relajación.

Se mantuvo en esa posición por mucho tiempo más, de ninguna forma quería rodar.

De pronto y en medio de sus sueños recuperó la conciencia...¿Rodar?, ¿Cama?...¿No estaba en un incómodo sofá?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en la misma cama con Sasori...Además de que era ella quien lo abrazaba.

—¡AH!—Pronunció muy cerca de su rostro, provocando que él también despertara.

—Mmm...No recuerdo haber contratado a una guacamaya(Pájaro) para que me despertara—Dijo Sasori serio. _Aún somnoliento se podía decir que era bello.._

—¿Como?...¿Porque?—Dijo Sakura confundida, que ella recuerde no era sonámbula.

—Si quiera puedes soltarme..Y deja de gritarme en el oído que no estoy a kilometros lejos de ti—dijo el chico irritado.

—Ahm, ¡Ya!..ya te solté...Ni se cuando te agarre—Dijo Sakura avergonzada, se alejó de prisa y lo encaró.

—¿Y bien?—

—Eres una mentirosa...¿Donde queda eso de que tu sueño es ligero?...Toda la madrugada te la pasaste quejando, quejando y quejando—Dijo sasori levantándose un poco para detallarla de cerca.

—¿Amm s-si?—Prununció sakura a penada.

—Querias saltar del sillón, te traje hasta aquí y de nuevo rodabas y rodabas...Vaya que eres difícil para dormir—Le Dijo sasori divertido.

—¿Quee?.. No te burles de mi...A parte todo esto es tu culpa, en estos momentos yo estuviera durmiendo en mi cama, SOLA—Dijo furiosa.

—Mm...entonces si Terminaste con ese tipo—Dijo El chico pensativo.

—No es de tu incumbencia...Ahora levántate y vámonos de aqui—Dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama.

—Si señora—Dijo burlón, se levantó y enseguida le resbalaron las sábanas.

—¿Pero quee?...Siem-Siempre andas así...—Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Ahm..Esto—Dijo Sasori mirando su erección matutina. Además de que el hecho que su profesora halla dormido con el abrazándolo no lo faboreció en nada.

—Pero si eres tú la profesora...Sabes que esto es muy común en los hombres—habló sonriendo de lado.

—¡Idiota lo sé!...Solo no me muestres eso...Ve, arreglalo—Dijo rápidamente.

—Es lo que haré—

Era un bochorno saber lo que hacía detrás de la puerta sasori, intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa..mirando los letreros en su cuarto y al parecer era un fanático de bandas de rock...incluso la camisa que llebaba puesta era de una banda de rock llamada VAMPS...¿Curioso no?

Cuando lo miró salir ya estaba vestido, lucía cómo si nada, como si no la había secuestrado ni amenazado...Era un descarado.

—Vámonos—Le Dijo, estaba vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa roja con letras en negro y su chaqueta de cuero. Además de su alborotado y rebelde cabello que lo hacía lucir más malo.

—¡Espera!...Usala...—Le Dijo quitándose la chaqueta.

Y sabía porque lo hacía, sus pezones se marcaban desde esa tela fina y con el frío de la mañana se transformarían en bloques de hielo...además de que siempre andaba cruzada de brazos para que él no lo notase, ¡pero por Dios! él ya sabía que no usaba sosten era algo que no podía esconder.

—Bien—Dijo colocandosela rápidamente.

Al bajar las escaleras encontró a todos dormidos en el suelo, uno arriba de otro, casi desnudos y literalmente inconscientes. Todos a excepción de gaara.

—¿Y no dijiste que estaba gaara?—Dijo Sakura susurrando.

—Lo está, debe estar en su habitación...vamos—Dijo tomtomandola de la mano.

Sakura frunció..¿le estaría diciendo la verdad?...

—Sube—

Lo hizó, se sujetó de su cintura y se aferro a el, miraría ese lugar como un terrible recuerdo, pues para nada le gustaría regresar.

En la autopista iba muy pensativa...¿Que haría al respecto?, Era obvio que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados pues lo que había experimentado con ese chico era muy delicado, su carrera estaba de por medio...Definitivamente haría algo.

—Llegamos— Dijo Sasori estacionando la moto.

—Bien...—Dijo Sakura bajándose y mirándolo indecisa—La chaqueta...—

—Conservala...Yo me llevaré algo tuyo—Dijo robándole repentinamente un beso que la dejó sin aliento.

—Hasta...pronto—Y sin más arrancó.

Sakura quedó perpleja...ese chico si que era atrevido.

Viernes seis y cuarenta de la mañana, ya había tomado el autobús a casa, era obvio que no dejaría que sasori supiera donde vivía, por eso tomó un transporte público sería terrible si ese chico averiguara su domicilio.

Al llegar al departamento, cargó su teléfono, se ducho y se relajó un poco, debía ir al instituto, era su día libre pero debía arreglar sus cosas en su nueva oficina y de paso le daría una vueltecita a la directora a ver qué ocurría con Sasori..

Al encender su teléfono se encontró con muchas llamadas de Ino que la alarmaron.

—¿Que sucede?—Dijo al teléfono.

**—****_Primero..¿como es que ya salias con alguien y no me lo habías dicho, segundo porque no contestabas?...necesito una explicación—_**

—¿Pero de que hablas Ino?... Yo no salgo con nadie—Dijo Sakura extrañada mirando la chaqueta de cuero negra en su cama.

**_—Mmm pues no se que ha visto Sasuke, dice que te vio con un chiquillo y de paso estuvo así...¡así de romperle mi florero de 400$ en su hueca cabezota!—_**

—¿Ese imbécil anda difamandone?...después de todo lo que me ha hecho—Dijo furiosa.

**_—En parte es bueno que lo sepa, para que le duela y se entere que tu eres perfecta y puedes tener al hombre que quieres..¿Pero dime estás con alguien?...Al menos dime el nombre del chico con el que te vio sasuke—_**Dijo Ino insistente

—Ahmm...bueno..bueno, él es, se llama...¡Gaara!—Dijo dándose un toquecito en la frente.

**_—Uhmm y gaara es guapo...dime qué es guapo—_**

—Ino eso no importa...no somos nada—Con frunciendo el ceño.

**_—¿Pero como es?—_**Dijo ino riendo.

—Pues...es un hombre—

**_—¡Da!...Ya lo sé, describelo—_**

—Pelirrojo, alto, blanco, ojos verdes, y tiene un tatuaje en su frente...—Dijo arrepintiéndose de ser tan precisa.

**_—Uyyy suena a un chico malo...—_**

—Ino voy a cortar, gracias por llamar, tengo que ir a la institución.—

**_—De acuerdo...Pero mañana en la noche paso por ti para ir al concierto—_**

—¿Que?...Noo, yo no..**_¡_****_Sin peros, me lo debes por ocultarme que Salias con ese chico!—_**

—bien, bien...adios—Cortó apresurada. Tenía que arreglar el problema de raíz. Primero hablaría con la directora y después con Sasuke...no esperaba que anduviera diciendo que ella salía con un chiquillo, aunque debió suponer que diría algo como eso cuando la miró irse con el pelirrojo.

Se alistó con unos jeans, zapatillas rosas y un sueter blanco cuello de tortuga. Soltó su cabello y tomó su bolso...Cuando llegó a la parada y subió al autobús escuchó el ronroneo de una moto muy cerca de ella, como si estuvieran esperando que subiera al transporte para marcharse, olvidó el asunto y se sentó en el vehículo, pensando en como arreglaría la situación.

Aunque lo que no menos imaginaba era que Sasori la había seguido desde el hospital, en ningún momento le quitó la mira de encima, desde que entró a su casa hasta que salió, estaba oculto en un callejón y cuando la miró partir sonrió divertido...Ella pensaba que tenía todo controlado...

—Ya voy por ti...profesora—Se Dijo el pelirrojo conduciendo por la autopista...

**_ACLARATORIAS!_**

**_VAMPS: grupo o banda de rock de origen japonés.._**

**_Sasori toca en una banda de rock, creo que ya lo sabían xD_**

**_¿La palabra bastardo?...tiene mucho significado, tanto para sasori como para gaara..(Ya sabrán porque!!!)_**

**_¿Tayuya?, Si ella es la chismosa que siempre le cuenta a Gaara lo que le ocurre a su hermano y la razón por la cual él termina atacando a los profesores en defensa de su hermano menor. (Además de que hay otra razón de gran peso :O)_**

**_Sakura trabaja de lunes a jueves, viernes completamente libre!!! :) Y en el hospital sus prácticas son de lunes a viernes en la tarde._** **_S_****_ábado y domingo fiesta..(Si claro!!!)_**

**_Sasori y gaara viven solos..._**

**_Más aclaratorias más adelante...Y gracias por comentar si quieren preguntarme algo pueden mandarme un _****_MP_**

**_COMENTARIOS (?)_**


	5. we need to talk

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las imágenes y portadas utilizadas ( Se respeta el derecho de autor ) La trama si es de mi autoría...Es todo.**

.

**_we need to talk..._**

**_(tenemos que hablar...)_**

**_._**

(Viernes, Siete y cuarenta y siete de la mañana) Al llegar a la institución se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina de la directora. Caminando por los pasillos observaba a muchos alumnos transitar, todos en grupos distintos. Había de todo tipo, los llamados populares, dignos de fiestas y eventos sociales(algo muy tonto por cierto), los nerds, aplicados y muy descados, los deportistas y atleticos, los hippies, los de canto y baile, los de teatro entre muchos otros...Solo faltaba un grupo, uno muy importante y la principal razón de su ansiedad, el grupo que pensó controlar pero que claramente demostraba ser muy..._ peligroso!_

_—_¡Buenos días..!, ¿Puedo pasar?—Dijo al abrir la puerta.

—¡Si!..Adelante, pasa Sakura—Dijo la pelinegra detrás del escritorio.

—Bueno...Ayer temari me dijo que usted quería verme—habló mirándola fijamente.

—Si...De hecho quería entregarte las llaves de tu cubiculo(oficina)... Pero no me hables de usted, me haces sentir vieja—Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

—D-De acuerdo—Dijo Sakura un poco aliviada. Esperaba que ese gesto de confianza la ayudara ahora que le comentará lo de Sasori...

—Puedes ir ahora mismo y dejar tus cosas—Dijo shizune concentrándose en la computadora.

—Ehmm...Si, Solo que hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte—Pronunció decidida.

—¿Y de que se trata?—Habló intrigada shizune.

—Bueno... Hay un alumno, en realidad son varios que son problemáticos. He probado con llamadas de atención pero obviamente no he podido controlarlos..¿Que puedo hacer?—Le Dijo preocupada.

—¿A quien te refieres específicamente?—Preguntó colocando un rostro de desagrado..algo que dejó muy desconcertada a Sakura.

—Pues a los Aburame, Inozuka, Senju y sobre todo a Akasuna No—Respondió mientras empuñaba la mano.

—Ahmm por supuesto..Te diré como le digo a los demás profesores. Solo quedan unos meses para que ese grupo se marche, solo ignoralos—Expresó con naturalidad.._¿Que clase de respuesta era esa de parte de una directora?_

—¿Disculpe?...Creo que no entendí muy bien...¿Debo, debo dejar que esos alumnos hagan lo que quieran?—Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

—Si...Si lo quieres ver de ese modo—Habló de nuevo concentrándose en su trabajo.

—Un momento...¿Usted no piensa hacer nada al respecto?, ¿Que hay del resto de los estudiantes?...¿Sería del mismo modo si llegasen a revelarse?—Dijo Sakura claramente confundida, algo no estaba bien al respecto_...Definitivamente no!_

_—_No, El resto del estudiantado debe comportarse. Si no es así hagamelo saber—Habló la mujer aun sin mirarla. _¿Porque repentinamente cambió su comportamiento?, hace un rato estaba bien, sin nada de evacivas ._

—¿Es un trato especial para ellos?...¿No cree que si saben que no serán castigados intensificaran más su comportamiento?...¿Porque lo permite...que clase que juego es este?—Dijo levantándose de la silla y mirándola enojada...Lo que menos esperó al entrar allí sería esa injustificable respuesta..después de todo no podía dedecir nada de Sasori, no si no podía tener el apoyo de la autoridad máxima.

—Sakura. Por favor deja de pensar en esos estudiantes, Relájate. Solo concéntrate en dar la clase y verás que todo marchara bien.—Dijo al fin Shizune.

—¿Que?..¿Es todo lo que me piensas decir?, Ciertamente mi problema no es el grupo en si, mi problema Es Akasuna No, no es sólo el mío, sino del resto de los profesores—

—Los profesores saben a qué a tenerse, ninguno a venido a quejarse...Solo has lo que te pedí y ya—Dijo la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido. Comenzaba a mostrar un diferente semblante..

—Creo que no entiendes...Sasori y su hermano gaara son peligro..**_¡SUFICIENTE!, no quiero escuchar sus nombres, no los menciones...Si no puedes con el trabajo buscaré tu reemplazo—_**La Interrumpió shizune enfurecida.

—¿Porque no puedo decir sus nombres?, Sasori es un estudiante de la institución, ¡Tu estudiante!—Pronunció Sakura mirándola intrigada..¿Que ocurría allí?...

—Ellos...ellos..ellos..¡No!...no quiero hablar de ellos.. Queda terminada esta conversación y espero que la próxima vez si quieres quejarte trae tu carta de renuncia de una vez—Le Dijo Shizune volviendo a la computadora.

Sakura la observó por unos segundos, ganas no le sobraron para gritarle que era una directora corrupta, que tal vez se había dejado influenciar por los Akasuna No...no por nada sasori y gaara hacían lo que se les antojaba, claramente ella era su respaldo y les brindaba protección...Aunque ahora mirándola detenidamente encontraba mucha más confusión, Su semblante era de enfado, pero más alla de eso se percibía un poco de desagrado, algo de desprecio...¿Pero hacia quien y porque?

—Entonces renunció...Está institución no es lo que aparenta, no hay nada de prestigioso que sus alumnos sean unos vándalos problemáticos—Habló Sakura furiosa.

—Si piensas irte solo recuerda bien que ya no podrás volver...Solo consideralo—Dijo Shizune con rostro serio.

La pelirrosa se detuvó, a un movimiento de tocar la perilla de la puerta. Por un lado si dejaba la institución no representaba el fin de sus problemas, al contrario, quedaría sin casa, sin dinero, sin trabajo, y tampoco significaba que sasori no la molestara fuera del Instituto...Sin mencionar que no volvería a confiar en Sasuke...¿Que debía hacer?, ¿Quedarse, someterse a las reglas de ese infame directora y soportar los arranques de Sasori?...Todo por una buena paga, conseguir un buen departamento, independizarse y..¡librarse de Sasuke!

_-"¿Que haré?-"_

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

—Sakura...¿Como te va?—Le Dijo Sai afuera de su aula. La pelirrosa distraída detuvó su camino y fue en su dirección.

—Ohm..Hola sai...Estoy un poco...bueno—dijo no muy convencida.

—Mmm..¿Días malos?—Preguntó Sai con su típica sonrisa.

—Pues verás acabo de salir de la oficina de la directora y necesito...**_Profesor, ¿Cree que está bien si le pongo el fondo color negro?—_**Interrumpió Konan que salió del aula con su material de arte.

—Quedara perfecto—Respondió el pelinegro.

—Hola profesora...¿Como está?—Le Dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa...Ahora que la había notado.

—B-Bien Konan y...¿ tú cómo estás?—Dijo Sakura incómoda..Ver a esa chica le recordaba los momentos vividos con sasori...Cómo si un flash back se apoderará de su mente.

—Estoy bien...La veo después...¿Está bien?—Habló con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura notó su dulzura, su bondad y sinceridad...Konan ciertamente era una joven muy especial..Lo que le provocó un sentimiento de culpa, no se merecia que la traicionaran y algo mucho peor...que fuera su maestra quien lo hiciera...voluntariente o no.

—¿Me decías Sakura?—Le Dijo Sai interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Ahmm bueno..¿Espera?...¿Estás con los de último año?—Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño. La puerta estaba entreabierta, solo se mostraba el escritorio, pero las voces si resonaban en el pasillo.

—Efectivamente... Estoy con ellos—Dijo Sai con rostro aburrido.

" " Discretamente " " Sakura se asomó por la ventanilla, elevó los pies para tener más altura pero no podía ver muy bien...no siendo así de pequeña.

—No seas tontita...Pasa—La Dijo sai divertido.

—No... la verdad no quiero interrumpir, deben estar concentrad...**_vamos..¡entra!—_**Y sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta y la empujó, dejandola a dentro del enorme salón...

—Chicos...miren quien nos visita hoy—Dijo Sai sonriendo.

Sakura se sintió muy pequeña ante todos esos ojos, era un poco extraño pues los veía a todos en su clase. Pero ahora era distinto, no se sentía digna, no se sentía la misma...no desde que sasori la besó, la tocó, ¡durmió con él!...¿Que clase de profesora se permitía hacer eso con sus alumnos?

—Hola profesora—¡Dijo esa voz!...esa voz que no lograba callarse en su mente.

—Hola a todos—Respondió seria. Al mirar en su dirección lo encontró con la misma ropa de la madrugada, con los cabellos revueltos y despeinados...debía reconocer que sin la chaqueta parecia un chico bueno, lindo, angelical y...

_-"No lo creo...es un demonio"-_

_—_Sakura está es mi clase de arte...¿Que opinas?—Dijo sai alzando sus cejas.

Observó el lugar detenidamente, todos estaban entretenidos en sus cuadros...A excepción de un grupo pequeño, pues Shino junto con Deidara hacían esculturas en arcillas, el pelinegro hacía raros inceptos y el rubio pájaros y aves. Por otro lado estaba Kiba con sasori, esculpiendo en madera diversas figuras, Kiba hacia perros y sasori una especie de muñeca, mientras que Shikamaru garabateaba algunos trazos con aburrimiento.

—Vaya...Es genial—Dijo Sakura evitando preguntar porque sus chicos _preferidos _hacían lo que querían...aunque ya podía darse una idea..

—Estoy pensando en exponer las pinturas más destacadas en la siguiente feria escolar—Dijo Sai con rostro pensativo.

—Eso sería grandios**_..¿Y que hay del resto...las esculturas no son arte para ti?—_**Interrumpió Deidara en medio del comentario de Sakura, mirando directamente a Sai.

—Todo es arte...pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo podría encajar el tuyo—Dijo el pelinegro con el semblante relajado.

—Mi arte es grandioso, es digno de observar y apreciar...Será ideal para esa estúpida feria—Dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues eso ya lo veremos deidara—Dijo sai con aburrimiento.

—Profesor...¿Me recomendaría un tono de cabello para mi muñeca?—Habló Sasori con el rostro serio.

—Pues no lo sé...Nunca antes había hecho una escultura de madera...¿Que dices tú Sakura?..¿Cual sería el color?—Le preguntó Sai inesperadamente.

—¿Yo?...no..no tengo idea. Quizás, ¡Azul!...Es perfecto—Dijo Sakura mirando a Konan que conversaban con las mellizas y la pelirroja.

—¿Azul?...Mmm puede ser...¿No sasori?—

—Quizas...—Fue su corta respuesta sin dejar de mirar a la muñeca que sostenían sus manos.

—Ehmm sai..¿A que hora terminas tu clase?—Le preguntó nerviosa Sakura. Ahora no tenía tiempo para esas cosas...necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba...¡Ya!

—Pues ahora son las ocho, dentro de una hora estaré libre...—Habló el pelinegro.

—Entonces...Nos vemos después...¡Afuera Si!—Dijo ella saliendo torpemente del aula.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

—¿Y que estabas haciendo ayer?—

—Fui ayudar a mi madre en la tienda, había muchos clientes y estaba muy ocupada...¿Porque?—Dijo Konan haciendo trazos en su pintura abstracta.

—Mmm, solo curiosidad..Cómo no te vi en casa de Sasori...¡Sabes ayer estábamos de fiesta!—Expresó Tayuya limando sus largas uñas pintadas de color mandarina.

—Sasori no me comentó nada...No creo que sea de gran inportancia—Dijo la chica concentrándose en su labor.

—No claro que no. No fue... ¡tan importante!—Dijo la pelirroja torciendo su boca, obviamente su gesto había sido malicioso, esperaba una reacción diferente por parte de su_" amiga" _pero increíblemente había obtenido todo lo contrario.

—¿Lo ves?... Si fue buena idea colocarle este fondo—Habló sonriendo la joven peli azul.

—Si..Quedó bien—Dijo Tayuya con voz agria.

Había diferentes grupos conformados. Por supuesto Deidara, kiba, shikamaru, shino y sasori estaban unidos, cada quien en su respectiva mesa pero agrupados, cerca de la entrada. En el otro extremo estaban Konan, tayuya y las mellizas, aun lado de estás, estaban tenten, hinata, lee y chouji.

—Oigan...¿A que no saben?—Dijo May sonriente. Susurrándole a su grupo y al de hinata.

—Por supuesto que no lo saben...Es una primicia—Dijo está vez Naomi rodando sus ojos verdes.

—¿Que sucede?...—Dijo Konan quitando la vista de su pintura para mirar a las mellizas.

—¡Ok!...Dentro de dos semanas específicamente MARZO 9, será nuestro cumpleaños—Dijo May completamente emocionada.

—Disculpa... Pero eso no es ninguna primicia—Habló tenten burlonamente.

—¿Y a ti quien te llamó?...Idiota—Dijo Naomi con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ja!... Lo siento pero tus estupideces resuenan en nuestros oídos—Habló la castaña divertida.

—¡¿Que?!..¡Mira machorrora despein...**_¡Espera!...No hace falta esas cosas—_**Interrumpió May a su hermana.

—Asi es...Calmate niña fresa o verás mi puño de cerca—Dijo tenten a la defensiva.

—Por favor tenten tranquilízate.. No hagamos esto más grande de lo que en realidad es—Dijo por primera vez hinata.

—Si chicas... No peleen tanto por mi—Dijo lee con su típica sonrisa.

—Si como no imbécil..¡Rarito!...¿A donde dices que vamos con esto?—Expresó tayuya ya hastiada del palabrerío.

—Como sea...Va a ser nuestro décimo-séptimo cumpleaños y será un super evento. Incluso nuestro **papi** ha conseguido la presencia de personajes importantes—Dijo May sonriente, su flequillo bailaba de un lado a otro alborotandose.

—Y como somos buenas hemos decidido invitarlos...Incluso a los plebeyos como ustedes—Dijo Naomi mirando con odio al grupo de tenten.

—Como si me importará tu fiestecita—Dijo la chica rodando los ojos.

—Vamos chicos, es nuestro último año...Debemos pasarla bien como grupo, además...No se los había querido decir pero tambien invitaremos a los profesores, a **todos**, habrá música, piscina, fuegos artificiales, comida, bedida...¡De todo un poco!—Dijo May insistente, el caso contrario de su hermana.

—Yo iré... con Sasori claro—Dijo la peli azul mirando a su novio que estaba de espaldas a ella.

—Tambien iré con mi novio..Será interesante—Dijo tayuya sonriendo con un aire misterioso.

—¿Y que dicen ustedes?—Preguntó la melliza.

—¡Iré, iré!..No faltare a esa comida—Habló chouji emocionado.

—Fiesta...pero ajá—Dijo May.

—Mmm no lo se, yo lo pensaré—Habló hinata indecisa.

—Cuenten conmigo mis hermosas flores de primavera—Dijo Lee con su pulgar al aire.

—¿Y que hay de ti tenten...? ¿Lo has pensado bien?—Le Dijo Naomi con una ceja alzada. Estaba desafiándola y sabía perfectamente el porque.

—¡No faltare!—Habló automáticamente. Sabía que su guerra con Naomi continuaría ahora más intensamente...¿Cual de las dos se llevaría el premio mayor?...

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

—¡Cielos!—Expresó impresionada. No podía quejarse con respecto a las comodidades de su nueva oficina. Tenía de todo, muebles, aire acondicionado, escritorio y lapto, un pequeño refrigerador, baño, televisor, estaba muy bien decorado, con plantas y cuadros...lo único que le faltaba era un colchón y una cama para dormir allí...incluso era mucho mejor que su actual departamento.

Dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y caminó observando todo. Ese día había consistido básicamente en ir con la directora, casi renunciar, visitar a Sai y pasear por su nueva oficina. Ahora estaba un poco más Serena, podía descasar un rato antes de ir a su encuentro con sai, tal vez él aparte de temari eran las únicas personas sinceras en las que podía confiar...

—Es increíble todo esto..—Expresó mientras tomaba una gaseosa del refrigerador.

—De hecho...Si. Muy cómodo—_¿Debo estar demasiado paranoica para imaginarme esa voz?._

_—_¿Que sucede?...¿Te quedaste congelada?—

—¡No!..¿Que haces aquí?. ¡PORUE ESTÁS AQUÍ!—Habló aún sin darle la cara...esperaba que fuera una alucinación.

—Lo pensé bien...—

—¿Que pensaste bien?...¿A ver?... Dime la magnífica idea que se te ha ocurrido—Dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta para de una vez mirarlo.

—Queda mucho mejor Rosa—Habló él sin cambiar su semblante.

_—_¡Estás loco!...—Pronunció alterada.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

—¿Sakura?—Dijo Sai recargado de su nuevo auto.

—H-hola—Dijo Nerviosa.

—¿Porque...? ¿Tuviste una cita con un jadinero?...Porque no creo que fuera con tu peluquero—Habló divertido. Demostrando su grata sinceridad.

—¡JA JA JA!.. Ahora Vamonos...Antes de que tu tengas cita pero con mis puños—Dijo la pelirrosa subiendo al auto.

—¿Y bien a donde quieres ir?—Dijo Sai manejando por la auto pista.

—Bien...¡Tu sigue!...La primera tienda que veas entras—

—Oh..Pero que misterio. De acuerdo, vamos entonces—Respondió el joven aún más divertido.

—¿Y bien?—

—Primero... ¡Deja de mirarme de esa forma!. Es una larga historia lo que pasó con mi cabello, lo que importa ahora es que me digas lo que ocurre en realidad en la escuela...—Habló frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Espera?..¿Es por eso que estamos aquí?...¿Una especie de interrogatorio?—dijo sai alzando su ceja.

—Pues al igual que temari tu pareces muy sincero y confiable. Además pensé que no era conveniente hablar de esto en la institución en donde cualquiera nos pudiera escuchar..—

—¡Yaa!..—Exclamó pensativo.

—¿Cual..Cual es la razón de que.?...**_¿De que los Akasuna No sean intocables...Eso?—_**La interrumpió con una mueca de diversión.

—¡Eso!...Hoy fui con la directora y...**_No te prestó la mesa mínima atención...¿No es así?—_**

_—_Si y yo...**_Renunciaste pero después lo consideraste..¿Cierto?—_**

—¿Un momento...Es que tu?...**_¿Hice lo mismo?...Si, bueno...En realidad todos hemos estado en tus zapatos—_**

—Entonces también decidiste quedarte..¿Porque?—Preguntó interesada. Parecía que sai era un joven bastante decidido e inteligente..

—Por la misma razón que tu... Por necesidad Sakura. Soy pintor, pero no me gano la vida vendiendo cuadros, no soy famoso y reconocido... Esto es lo único que tengo por ahora...La paga es muy buena, puedo darme algunos lujos como un departamento, coches y demás... pero como ves no todo es correr entre un jardín repleto de Rosas—

—Entiendo...Yo te entiendo—Habló ella tomando de su malteada.

—¡Un momento!...¿Acaso..Eso te lo ha hecho un alumno...Akasuna No?—Preguntó impresionado. Observándola ahora más detalladamente.

—Ehmm..Pues en realidad he sido yo..—Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Como?—

—Como te dije..Es una larga historia. ¿Me darás alguna información importante?—Expresó esperanzada.

—Ok...No se mucho al respecto porque apenas tengo un año en la institución...Pero por lo que he podido apreciar los Akasuna No...y hago mención a los dos porque al igual que Sasori, el hermano mayor también está muy involucrado..forman parte de un misterioso secreto—

—¿Secreto?..¿Misterioso?—

—Es a la conclusión que hemos llegado...Incluso Kakashi antes de accidentarse había averiguado que Gaara se citaba con shizune en algunos sitios aislados en la institución—

—¿Espera... No solo está allí por Sasori sino que también se encuentra con la directora?—

—Desconozco los motivos de esos encuentros...En parte ese chico es muy impulsivo, los relatos donde es mencionado son muy ciertos, cada uno de ellos..Cada golpe, cada palabra, cada insulto hacia un profesor...Y aún así no puede ser denunciado ni castigado por sus acciones...¿La razón?, Shizune aboga por él y sasori..¿Porque?...No tengo ni la más mínima idea—Dijo colocando su rostro serio.

—Esto es increíble...Verdaderamente—Habló Sakura enfadada.

—¿Ahora me dirás qué pasó con tu cabello?...Si es lo que estoy pensado por favor no te quedes callada...Sería la peor desicion que tomaras—Sai estaba serio, tan serio que no había rastros de una burlona sonrisa.

—Bueno yo estaba en la oficina...—De pronto el tintineo de la puerta la distrajo, allí al frente de ella estaba Konan, sonriendo Alegre.

—¿Profesora, profesor?... Que justo verlos...—

—¿Konan?—Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

—Konan..Ven, ponte el delantal y atiende a los clientes—Dijo una mujer desde el mostrador.

—¡Ya voy mamá!... Hasta pronto y que disfruten del día—Sonrió amablemente.

—Gracias Konan...—Dijo sai regresandole la sonrisa.

—Es..te...este sai...Ya me tengo que ir..G-gracias por todo—Dijo extremadamente nerviosa Sakura.

—¡Espera!...Te llevo a tu casa—

—¡No!...no te molestes...es decir ya te hice perder mucho tiempo—Dijo mordiendo su labio inferior inquieta.

—No seas tonta... vamos—Le Dijo divertido.

—Esta bien...Vamos—Sonrió resignada

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

**11: 49 AM**

—¡Genial!..Absolutamente nadie se olvidará de **the dangerous ones **mañana por la noche**..**—Sonrió kiba altanero. Bajando la guitarra para tomar un sorbo de su refresco.

—Eso espero...Es nuestra oportunidad para demostrar de lo que estamos hechos e impresionar a Akatsuki's records—Expresó Shikamaru con serenidad.

Allí en la bodega de ese viejo edificio abandonado, un poco alejado de la ciudad, a unas dos horas de la institución se encontraban los jóvenes problemáticos practicando, ensayando desmedidamente para lograr la perfección, era un trabajo arduo, desde hace mucho tiempo ansiaban ese momento..mostrar su verdadero talento.

—Si seguimos así sasori es posible que ganemos...¿No lo crees?—Habló Deidara desde la batería. Las uñas de sus manos estaban pintadas de morado, sosteniendo entre sus dedos los palillos de madera.

—Si..es posible—Sasori estaba con el micrófono en la mano, estaba serio...serio muy inexpresivo.

—Tambien es posible que la competencia lo haga...**Rebellion **principalmente—Dijo shino detras del teclado.

—¿Porque siempre sales con tus comentarios negativos?..Sinceramente creo que eres la persona más pesimista existente—Frunció el ceño el castaño.

—Al diablo con eso, continuemos practicando—Dijo Deidara resonando los tambores.

—¡Alto!..Antes de que nada...¿Donde estuviste la última hora de arte?—Preguntó Shikamaru interesado. Específicamente al chico de ojos miel caramelo.

—Me lo esperaba de kiba incluso de Deidara, pero tu...haciendo esas preguntas—Rió por primera vez sasori mientras se giraba y lo observaba.

—Es algo que tarde o temprano se sabrá...¿Porque no decirlo ahora y delante de tus **amigos?—**completó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Hablas de..?..**_¡La profesora!, es obvio—_**Dijo serio shino.

—Esta como quiere, dime qué ya me cedes el paso sasori—Dijo Deidara saboreandose los labios.

—No...Aún no le he tocado un pelo, disfruto por ahora lo que he logrado..—Mostró una sonrisa de lado.

—¿De que hablas?..Pensamos que desde ya la tendrías entre tus sábanas... parecía tan sencillo—Expresó kiba.

—¿Y que se supone has logrado?—Indagó Shikamaru curioso.

—Es simple...Nada de esto me divertirá si no es ella misma que se arroje a mis brazos. Ella ya ha empezado a ceder...lo hará...muy pronto—

—Mmm que aburrido...—Dijo kiba.

—Pero si yo me puedo encargarme de ella ..lo haría en una noche—Dijo Deidara sonriendo arrogante.

—¡No es su problema!..Así es que hago las cosas y punto. ¿De acuerdo?—Dijo sasori con tono amenazante.

—Si..supongo..¿Pero seguro podrás con ello?, quiero estar seguro de que en realidad está cayendo a tus brazos, no me agrada tenerla rondando como mosca en la clase—Dijo Deidara serio.

Los demás observaban atentos, esperando una respuesta inmediata. No era la primera vez que conversaban de algo parecido, incluso con temari sortearon quien le calentaría las sábanas por las noches, sería sencillo, viviendo sola y sin parientes, sasori fue elegido, pero el ánimo del chico y el temperamento molesto de la mujer dejaron perder fuerza a su objetivo, pues a sasori no le agradaba en lo más mínimo su manera tan tosca y varonil forma de ser.

—No queremos que al igual que con temari otro tome tu lugar por no ser capaz—Dijo de nuevo Deidara.

—Con ella era diferente...no me gustaba esa mujer en lo más mínimo—Dijo el pelirrojo a lo que Shikamaru empuñó su mano.

—Tal vez era ella la que no gustaba de ti...—Dijo shika con el ceño fruncido.

—Como sea..quieren una prueba. Aquí la tienen...esto me lo ha dado en su oficina—Dijo sasori sacando de su mochila largos mechones rosas.

—¿Eso es...?—Dijo shino.

—¿Como?—habló kiba.

—Es el color perfecto para mi muñeca..—Dijo con admiración el pelirrojo al tenerlo entre sus manos.

—¿Asi y como es que decidió dártelo?—Pregunto shikamaru.

—Lo hizo y ya..así de simple—Dijo recordando el momento en su oficina.

**_Flash back._**

—¿A donde crees que vas?.. la clase aún no termina—

—Pues yo terminé...Evitemos este tramite quiere—

—¡Sabes no eres intocable!—Dijo sai frunciendo el ceño. El resto de la clase estaban atatentos.

—Mmm entonces demuestrelo—Rió divertido.

—Lo haré...se que igual te irás asi...**_No quiero explicaciones, solo dame resultados. Hábleme cuando tengas algo realmente bueno que decirme—_**

—Ehmmm sasori, nos vemos para la practica—Dijo deí.

—Nos veremos despues—Dijo el chico mirando a la peli azul. La chica estaba resoplando, obviamente no le había agrado sus anteriores comentarios.

Sabía muy bien donde estaba la profesora, la tomaría desprevenida o a menos eso era lo que quería...

—Queda mucho mejor Rosa—

—¡Estas loco!—

—Vamos, eres la única que tiene ese color de cabello. Cómo mi profesora debes ayudarme—

—Eres un demonio. Habíamos quedado en que olvidariamos todo—

—No puedo cumplir algo que no prometi—había traído consigo las tijeras, como un juego de seducción, la tomaría de la cintura, besaria su cuello y poco a poco...

—¿Sabes que?..Dame eso, Yo misma terminaré con esto, no porque tú me lo digas, sino porque a mi me da la gana—

—¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Estas...?—

—¡Suficiente! tu y Sasuke quieren este cabello, aquí está ya no más largo...desde ahora lo prefiero así...¡Me tienen harta!..No dudes que esto termina aquí..tu yo ya nos veremos y créeme que ya no harán falta tus amenazas—Dijo saliendo furiosa.

—¡Huele a cerezas!—Sasori tomó el cabello del suelo aún desconcertado, de alguna forma lo había conseguido..

**_Fin the Flash back_**

—Pues que no se entere Konan...¿no?—Dijo kiba divertido.

—jumm no lo haré, nadie se lo dira—Dijo sasori con seriedad. Aunque le preocupaba no estaba eso en su mente, necesitaba presionar más y más a la pelirrosa, sin no la había tenido entre sus sábanas y era algo que lo torturaba, definitivamente..

—Yaaa... vamos a practicar—Dijo ansioso deí.

—jummm..desde el principio..—Dijo el pelirrojo serio.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_

**12: 00 PM**

—Gracias sai...—Dijo Sakura saliendo del auto.

—Eyyy...Sabia que sin esa mancha gris en tu vida serias muy cotizada..¿Quièn es tu galán?—Dijo Ino sorprendiendo a Sakura de la nada.

—¡Ino!...cielos me asustaste..¿No estabas trabajando?—Dijo Sakura encajando la llave.

—No, es mi día libre...Supongo, no fui asi que debe serlo—Rió la rubia.

—Si yo fuera tu padre ya te hubiera despedido—Dijo la pelirrosa girándose para que entrara.

—No porque...¡Espera! ¿que es eso de allí?—Dijo apuntando al moño desarreglado de su cabello

—¿Ah?—

—¿tuviste una cita con tu jardinero?—Dijo con seriedad.

—Que irónico...eres la segunda persona que me lo dice. Lo corte..¡Es todo!—

—¿Con que..tijeras para podar?—

—No lo sé...Tijeras y ya—dijo Sakura resoplando.

— ¿que?...si acaso querias un cambio de look Por qué no fuiste a una peluqueria—Dijo Ino con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo pensé...simplemente lo corte y ya...¿Vas a pesar o no?—Dijo Sakura ansiosa.

—¿Que te sucede?..?Estas estresada?—Dijo Ino entrando al pequeño departamento.

—Si..bueno, de camino acá me di cuenta que hay algo que necesito hacer. Voy a enfrentar a Sasuke...Y antes de verlo quería hacerlo sin mi largo cabello que tanto cuide para él—

—¿Era por eso?...cielos estoy de acuerdo en que vallas a ver a la nube gris y le armes un pancho..soy la primera en anotarme y darle una arrastrada a su asistente..¡pero no irás a si!..no con un cabello como un de nido de pájaros..¡Sobre mi cadaver!—

—¡No es importante eso Ino!—

—Claro que lo es..Tienes que verte endemoniadamente hermosa, Vamos conozco el sitio perfecto para que te arreglen este...¡Desastre!—

—Solo vine a bañarme y almorzar. Ya te dije que...—Se detuvo a ver el rostro fruncido de ino, sabía que no daría por vencida..¡Cielos porque era tan terca!

—D-de acuerdo solo no le veo sentido.—Dijo Sakura con aburrimiento.

—Se de que hablo..Este es el plan. Vamos al salón y luego a almorzar, cuando terminemos nos plantamos en la oficina de**_..Sabes será mejor ir a la oficina después del tal salón ese, no quiero devolver la comida.—_**

—¡Perfecto!, Será como tú dices...Ahora, ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?. Pense que siempre..**_¿Escaparia?..Ya no—_**

—¿Ocurre algo que no me haz dicho?—

—En realidad no se que ocurre, por ahora necesito liberarme definitivamente de sasuke—Dijo cerrando el departamento.

—No quiero que te cierres a los problemas, sería lo mismo que con Sasuke—Dijo la rubia caminando al estacionamiento del edificio.

—Precisamente por eso necesito enterrar a Sasuke y luego terminó con lo demás. Créeme que lo estoy solucionando—Dijo Sakura siguiendo a la joven rubia.

—Solo espero que no obvies los pequeños detalles importantes...mira que enterarme por la boca de otro que mi mejor amiga sale con un chico super sexi y muy malo—

—¡QUE!..Ya te dije que..**_No me digas nada, sube al auto que vamos tarde a destruir a ese palparido—_**Rió divertida.

—¿De nuevo te han dado un auto?, vaya que tu padre no aprende la lección...—dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza.

—Ya sabes soy su consentida...Sujetate bien, aún no me acostumbro a estos deportivos—

—¡Oh Dios!..cuídame por favor—imploró la pelirrosa. No por nada esa chica había destrozado ya tres autos..

—No seas tonta...—Sonrió Ino de una vez acelerando.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_

**1: 26 PM— UCHIHA TOKIO-RECORDS**

—Muy buenas tardes. UCHIHA TOKIO-RECORDS. ¿El presidente?, Si, Por supuesto, Para Mañana a las 10..Muy bien será un placer tenerlo por aquí, hasta luego—Dijo la pelirroja cortando la conexión de la llamada, sentada detrás del escritorio. Su corto traje dejaba a la vista sus largas piernas blancas.

—Creo que me estoy arrepintiéndo Ino, seguro Sasuke está en una junta—Dijo Sakura evitando tropezar por la fina porcelana del piso.

—¡Al diablo con eso!, Ya estamos aquí..tendrá que escucharte quiera o no...¡así de simple!—Dijo Ino sonriendo divertida.

—Yo...creo que..**_¿Sakura?..¿Que haces aquí?—_**Dijo la pelirroja alzando una ceja al verla así vestida.

—¡Espera, espera!, Yo me encargo. Yo no tengo problema en rebajarme a su nivel... Mira mugerzuela Sakura entrara allí y tú no se lo impediras—Dijo Ino chocando la palma de su mano contra su puño.

—¡No espera!..No puedes, Sasuke está en una reunión importante con otra disquera.—Dijo Karin levantándose del escritorio para evitar que entrara.

—¿Sasuke?..Es tu jefe...¡TU JEFE!..ZORRA—gritó sakura al remover los recuerdos de aquella noche, al escuchar su chillona voz dirigirse a ella..Simplemente le asqueaba verla.

—¡Silencio!..Llamaré a seguridad si no te tranquilizas—Dijo Karin levantándose el teléfono.

—¡OH! tu no harás eso ZORRA—Dijo Ino tomándola del brazo y arrojándola al piso.

—¡Sabes!..Soñaba desde hace un tiempo con este momento...—Dijo la rubia colocándose encima de la pelirroja y atañandole el rostro.

—¡Espera Ino!..No lo hagas, esto puede salir muy mal—Dijo Sakura preocupada, pues Ino era muy impulsiva y agresiva también.

—ZORRA—Decia Ino jalandole los rojizos cabellos.

—¿Que diablos sucede Karin?, sabes que tengo a personas importantes..—Se detuvo al ver ese Ángel..

—Dijo un pelinegro abriendo la puerta, dndose cuenta no solo de la escandalosa pelea de si asistente y la rubia sino de la presencia de la joven pelirrosa bellamente cambiada. Su largo cabello ya no estaba, estaba lacio hasta los hombros con un corte moderno, sus largas piernas resaltaban con ese acentuado vestido florar y sus hermosas fracciones se apreciaban sencillamente en forma natural.

Hermosa, preciosa...¡Un Ángel de verdad!..Un Ángel que decidió traicionar..

—Tenemos que hablar—

**_Aclaraciones..._**

**_Konan trabaja con su madre en una tienda de comida.._**

**_Uchiha TOKIO-RECORDS y akatsuki récords son empresas discográficas, sasuke es el presidente de la primera._**

**_Adiós al cabello largo de Sakura..._**

**_Rebellion..banda de gaara._**

**_the dangerous ones..banda de Sasori._**

**_Ino es periodista, trabaja con su padre en la radio. Es de clase media alta..(No tan adinerada)_**

**_¿Fiesta de las gemelas?..Eso estará muy bueno no se lo pierdan.._**

**_más aclaraciones...muy pronto._**


	6. events

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las imágenes y portadas utilizadas ( Se respeta el derecho de autor ) La trama si es de mi autoría...Es todo.**

.

**_events_**

**_(acontecimientos...)_**

.

@_@_@_@@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_

—Tenemos que hablar—

—Sasuke kun... Ayudame, ¡están locas!—Dijo la pelirroja debajo del cuerpo de la rubia.

—,¡Silencio!.. Tu no dirás ni una palabra—Dijo ino tapandole la boca. La pelea había dejado rasguños, cortes en los labios, moretones en las mejillas y el cabello enmarañado... cómo un nido de aves, mas por parte de la pelirroja que de la rubia.

Los demás empleados que transitaban por los pasillos se habían detenido a mirar el espectáculo, reían un poco al ver la tremenda revolcada que le habían dado a la secre-zorra cómo le tenían apodado, cómo una vil trepadora, una sucia vividora, tal era su odio más por parte de las féminas que de los hombres, que cuando un empleado quiso llamar a seguridad para que detuviera la revuelta las chicas impidieron que se acercara al teléfono...No fue hasta que la puerta de la oficina del presidente se abrió que dejaron de husmear y corrieron a sus oficios, dejando el pasillo completamente despejado.

—¿Que parte de que estoy en una reunión importante no entienden?—dijo Sasuke en general, su semblante era de molestía.

—Mira nube gris... Tu mismo propiciaste este desastre. No olvides que está zorra que tienes cómo ''asistente'' es tu amante—Dijo ino mirando a Karin con asco.

—Cierra la boca. No tengo que hablar de esto contigo, llamaré a seguridad si no se comportan—Sus palabras eran frías, el Sasuke Uchiha que veían sus ojos era el hombre con el que convivió por años...¿Cómo no se dió cuenta de sus defectos?.

—Ino, Tranquilzate... Esperaremos a que el señor se desocupe cómo personas civilizadas—Dio sakura sentándose en el mueble disponible.

—Cierto, ya bastante me he ensuciado con esta basura—Dijo la rubia levantándose de encima de la pelirroja, sacudiendo su ropa y sentándose junto a su amiga.

—Esto no se va a quedar a...**_¡Silencio!...No tengo tiempo para esto—_**Dijo el pelinegro interrumpiendo a karin y entrando de nuevo a la oficina.

—En realidad no tienes tiempo para nada que no seas tu—Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos.

—Despues de este día no lamentas nada. Créeme—dijo ino.

—Por eso es que te ha dejado...No eres más que una mojigata sakura, no eres digna de un Uchiha—Dijo Karin con una estúpida sonrisa.

—¿Sabés que este no es el único lugar dónde puedo encontrarte?...Pobre de ti si sigues escupiendo veneno—Dijo ino amenazante.

—¡Ay si!... Cómo tiemblo—Dijo la pelirroja burlándose.

—Ino no me importa que diga Karin, es lo menos que me preocupa.. Créeme es ella la que me da lástima ahora—Dijo con sinceridad._ Es ella la que me da lástima.._

—Si, concuerdo. No es más que la diversión... la de juego—Rio la rubia.

—digan lo que digan yo se que Sasuke me prefiere a mi—dijo la mujer desde el escritorio.

—Ilusa—Se burló de nuevo ino.

.

.

.

**2: 15 PM**

—Estaremos en contacto, nos vemos después—Dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta. Dejando ver a ambos hombres de trajes pulcros, uno peli Naranja y otro cabello rojizo.

—Un placer negociar contigo Uchiha—Dijo el pelinaranja.

—Nos vemos—Y ambos desaparecieron en el ascensor.

—Sasuke kun en cinco minutos tienes una junta—Dijo karin muy..muy cariñosa.

—Cancelala...Vamos—Dijo primero a la pelirroja y segundo a Sakura.

Sakura obedeció, entró a la oficina se sentó y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo, amos estaban frente a frente, mirándose detenidamente sin perder detalle del otro. Èl estaba serio, con rostro inmuntable, con los ojos filosos, intensos y penetrantes...Tan Sasuke.

—Hablare y escucharás, hablarás y te escucharé..¿podras hacerlo?—

—Supongo..¿No corras está vez?—dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

—No... Est vez tengo mucho que expresar—

—Entones adelante... Porque yo también quiero hablar seriamente contigo—Dijo serio.

—Muy bien, empezaré desde el principio. Ése día yo te ví con Karin. Escuché lo que decían (gritaban) sobré sus encuentros pasionales, no era la primera, la segunda ni la tercera vez que te acostabas con ella...Me dolió, no te lo voy a negar, me rompiste el corazón y ni siquiera tuve el valor de enfrentarte...Pero ahora estoy aqui, aliviada de que ésto terminé al fin—

—,¿Terminar?..**_¡No interrumpas!..lo prometiste—_**Habló con el ceño fruncido.

—Hump...como sea,—

—No siy la mujer para ti Sasuke, nunca voy a llenarte... siempre buscarás en otras mujeres lo que yo no puedo darte...Para ambos esto fue lo mejor que nos pudo suceder—dijo tragando _grueso.Es lo mejor, pero no niego que estoy destrozada!_

—Y quiero decirte que lo entiendo—Dijo elevando el rostro. Sasuke mostró sorpresa pero no dijo ni una palabra.

—Te quería realmente, y si alguna v z llegastes va sentir aunque sea un rayito de amor por mi te pido...te pido que si nos volvemos a ver nis respetemos mutuamente—Dijo respirando cin algo de dificultad, se aplaudía por tener el valor de por fin decir lo que sentía.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres decirme? ¿Aprovecharas la primera oportunidad para desaherte de mí?...¿Es por ese niñato?—dijo Sasuke levantándose, girando del escritorio y colocándose al lado de ella.

—NDe que hablas?..Esto blo terminaste tu, ahora me doy cuenta que fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme... Nuestra relacion se bsssba en lo que tú querías—le dijo desafiante. _¡que descarado!_

—¿Como puedes decir eso?...A ti lo único que te interesa es estudiar medicina, tu no estabas para mi...Yo si estuve allí para ti sakura—Le dijo sujetandola de los hombros posesivamente.

—Tu lo único que querías era controlarme, me llamabas, me fiscalisabas, debía girar entorno a ti—_¡y yo qué pensaba que era porque te importaba!...ilusa_

—Tu me imoortas Sakura, no quería que nadue te apartase de mi lado nunca—Le dijo intentando abrazarla.

—¡Felicidades!..No fue necesario, ya tu hiciste el trabajo—Dijo alejándose rápidamente de sus garras.

—Sakura tu no entiendes, lo mío con Karin no fue nada, yo no la considero mejor que tu.. ni en sueños..Yo te amó—

—¿Que?...¿Cómo puedes decir eso Sasuke_?—¡Ahora resulta que amar es traicionar!_

—Porque es verdad, la única razón por la cual estuve con ella... fue porque tu nunca estabas, siempre en el hospital, en la escuela... cuando regresaba a casa tu no estabas allí, Sakura no re voy a dejar, este error se puede remediar—Habló.

—Lo siento Sasuke pero ahora mi vida me pertenece, ya tu no encajas en ella—Dijo acercándose a la puerta de madera, la posible salida a su nuevo futuro.

—¿Me amas?—

—Yo...no se que siento. Pero me gusta la vida que tengo ahora, no es sano que volvamos a estar juntos, para ningúno—Habló sosteniendo la perilla dorada.

—¡¡Sakura aprovechas lo que pasó para deshacerte de mi!!..¿Es por ese chiquillo?—Le dijo tomando con fuerza su mentón. Ella comenzó a temblar y su respiración se entrecortaba. _¡Hasta hora es lo más adsurdo que te he escuchado decir!_

—Sakura, que hallas venido a verme solo me demuestra que aún me quieres...Lo nuestro no ha concluido...no te dejaré—Dijo con voz gruesa.

Ella lo miró de reojo, no podía negarlo, lo quería, fueron años y aunque de engaños, posesión y control marcaron su corazón, queria a Sasuke Uchiha...¿Pero de la misma forma?..._¡Posiblemente ya no!.._

—Adios—dijo saliendo de la oficina, del edificio y quizás...¿De su vida?

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_#_@_@_

—¿Segura?...Ya no te molestara más—Le preguntó ino a la pelirrosa. A pensar de la hora almorzaban en un pequeño restaurante, necesitaban recuperar fuerzas, la rubia más que nadie.

—Sasuke es impredecible, nunca se lo que hara...lo bueno de esto es que ya no correré asustada—Dijo un poco más aliviada.

—Eso es amiga, asi se habla—

—Bueno ino...Es un poco tarde, tengo que regresar a la casa por mis cosas para ir al hospital—Dijo sakura levándose.

—vamos, te llevo y te espero—Dijo ino.

—Esta bien, vamos—

—Oye linda..Dame tu número—Le dijo el mesero a la pelirrosa cuando esté fue a cobrar la cuenta.

—¿Disculpa?—dijo Sakura sorprendida.

—Lo siento pero mi amiga tiene novio y a él no le gustará que la molesten...Vamos—Dijo ino tomando a sakura del brazo hasta llegar al auto.

—Oigan...¿Y la propina?—Dijo el hombre.

—Que te la de tu abuela—Dijo la rubia conduciendo el auto aparcado.

—Gracias ino, por inventar lo del novio—Dijo sakura desde el asiento de copiloto.

—¿Cuál invento?... Que yo sepa tu me tienes que presentar a gaara—Dijo la rubia divertida.

—Sigues con lo mismo—

—Si, y sabés que no pararé hasta que me lo presentes—Y tenía razón, no pararía hasta que no tuviera en frente a un pelirrojo de ojos verdes con un tatuaje en la frente.

—Como sea..Vamos que ya son las cuatro—Dijo sakura resoplando. Tener a su amiga insistiendo en conocer a su "novio" ahora era un gran problema. Además de que Sasuke posiblemente no la dejaría fácilmente...

—Ademas asi de linda cómo están las moscas te rondan, ese viejo feo mesero era un pervertido...Gaara debe estar muy pendiente de ti—Dijo estacionando el auto, ya en el edificio de Sakura.

—Si, si... Vamos—Dijo sakura siguiéndole la corriente.

—Tu novio debe saber a los **peligros** que se atiene, eres muy bella Sakura—Dijo ino saliendo del auto juntó con la pelirrosa.

"_Peligroso!"_

Y por un momento Sakura deseoó saber que estaba haciendo Sasori, escuchar la palabra peligro la asociaba tan fácilmente con él, tan varonil, tan arrogante, rebelde y problematico...un peligro, o tal vez una peligrosa y errónea tentación...

"_¿Que estoy pensando?"_

—¿Me escuchas?...¡Sakura no te quedes parada!..abre la puerta..¿No que se te hacía tarde?—Le dijo ino resoplando.

—Si...Si ya abro—Dijo sacudiendo repetidas veces su cabeza.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_

**8 : 46 PM**

—saliste temprano—

—Si, bueno no había muchos clientes—Dijo konan abrigandose con su chaqueta. Saliendo junto con Sasori del pequeño local.

—Ya veo—Dijo el pelirrojo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Papá vendrá por mamá en unos minutos, ya le dije que me acompañas a casa—Dijo la peliazul sonriendo.

—De acuerdo, vamos—Le dijo tomando su mano. Ambos subieron a la motocicleta de él y de inmediato partieron a la casa de la joven que no quedaba muy lejos de la zona, tan sólo a unas tres cuadras.

—Gracias—Dijo un poco nerviosa, cosa que notó el chico pero que no decidió preguntar.

—¿Cómo les fue en la práctica?—Dijo ella abriendo la puerta de su casa.

—Muy bien, mañana será un día interesante—Respondio sereno.

—Oye Sasori...—Dijo recargada del marco de la puerta.

—¿Si?—

—Ayer...¿estuvieron de fiesta?—

—¿Que?...Si te refieres a las borracheras de gaara y sus amigos ya los conoces, así son—Respondio cómo sí nada.

—¿Y tú estás bien?... Te lo pregunto porque no quiero que te metes en problemas...¿No hubo drogas verdad?—Dijo la chica seria.

—Yo no estoy en problemas Konan...Gaara es el problema—

—Yo se que el es impulsivo, pero a su modo intenta apoyarte y protegerte... Aunque sería mejor que hablaras con shi...—Se detuvo un momento, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al mencionarla a ella.

—Hasta ahora a hecho un pésimo trabajo..¿Ha sido él que te lo dijo?—Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Lo de la reunión?...Tayuya lo comentó hoy en la escuela y me...**_¿Tayuya?, me estoy hartando de ella, siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importa...No quiero que hables con ella—_**La interrumpió Sasori con bastante molestia.

—Tayuya es lo de menos, no me importa ella, me preocupas tu...y bueno creo que sería conveniente que hablaras con Shizune, el año se termina y ustedes...**_¡Ni se te ocurra!, olvídate de eso_**—Ahora sus palabras eran hielo puro, tan frias y vacías. Lo suponía, de nuevo reunía...

—Sasori se que es díficil para ti, pero tu y gaara saben que ella es...**_¿Ella es que?...¿Que demonios es ella para nosotros?—_**Dijo con los ojos enfurecidos

—Tu la necesitas, los dos... Siempre estan en problemas...Lo de Kakashi me ha asustado mucho, no puedo creer que hayan sido capaz de...**_¿De qué hablas?, No tuve nada que ver con eso... Tal vez gaara, pero yo no—_**Resopló, comenzaba a irritarle la conversación.

—Sasori si quieres yo puedo hablar con Shizune y...**_¡No me hables de esa mujer!..Ni se te ocurra_**—

—Sasori ella es tu...**_¡BASTA!—_** dijo golpeando de llenó la pared de concreto. Ella se asustó, ¿De verdad él había golpeado la pared de su casa?

—¿Te has vuelto loco?..¿Porque lo has hecho?, mira como ha quedado tú mano—Le dijo alarmada, sus ojos estaban abiertos y preocupados...

—Me voy...No quiero seguir hablando—

—¡Espera!, no puedes irte asi, necesitas que te curen la mano—Le dijo intentando convencerlo.

—No te preocupes por mi... Estaré bien—Dijo alejándose en su moto.

@_@_@-_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

**9 :15 PM**

—¡Que descarado!, no puedo creerlo—Dijo Matsuri frunciendo el ceño.

—Si, bueno..lo es. Por eso el otro día te dije que me cubrieras, no quería verlo—

—Si un novio me hace eso tampoco quisiera verlo ni en un millón de años—Dijo la castaña indignada. Ambas caminaban juntas.

—Bueno creo que por ahora estoy tranquila, intentaré concentrarme en el trabajo y las prácticas—habló sakura cerrando la cremallera de su chaqueta rosa. El frío le erizaba la piel, no se arriesgaría de nuevo a exponerse a salir sin estar abrigada.

—Por cierto, me ha gustado cómo te cortaste el cabello—Le dijo Matsuri sonriendo.

—Si, es un cambio—Dijo sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ambas salieron del edificio hasta la entrada principal del hospital.

—No se te olvide pasar por mi para ir al concierto—Dijo la castaña deteniendo un taxi.

—¡Claro que no!... Nos vemos—Dijo la pelirrosa llegado a la parada de bus. Le había comentado a Matsuri de la salida de mañana, y para su sorpresa la castaña también iria así que le pareció buena idea pasar por ella e irse las tres juntas, aunque no le emocionaba los conciertos de rock una noche de chicas tal vez si sería divertida.

Cuando bajó del bus, caminó hasta el edificio para abrir el portón y subir hasta su departamento, relajarse y descansar. Pero de pronto sintió la necesidad de mirar detrás de su espalda, lo sentía, presentía que algo ocurriría. _¡que paranoica!_

—Profesora—Se escuchó el ronroneo de un motor.

—¿Cómo?—Dijo por fin dándose la vuelta, mirando de frente a su alumno _''preferido''_

_—_Necesito su ayuda—Dijo aparcando la motocicleta.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?—Preguntó aún impactada. Aterrada, sorprendida..._¿que está pasando aquí?_

—Fue sencillo, la segui esta mañana—Dijo con una mueca. Respondiendo a su interrogativa.

—Definitivamente estás demente—Dijo intentando abrir la puerta. _¡Por supuesto que lo estaba!_

—Necesitó su ayuda—Dijo el chico de nuevo. Se le notaba un poco adolorido, con el brazo izquierdo entumido.

—Hoy no estoy para tus juegos—Dijo inscrustando la llave en la cerradura. ¡_Posiblemente se trare de una de sus jugarretas!.._

—Por favor...—

"_¿Que?...¿Ha dicho... por favor?"_

—No quiero ir al hospital—Dijo de nuevo con una mueca de dolor.

"_¿al hospital?_"

—¿Que te pasa?—Le dijo un poco preocupada.

—Es mi mano...—Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella—Me duele—

—¿Que?..¡Oh cielos!...¿Que te ha sucedido?—Preguntó alarma, se veía inflamada, morada y entumida.

—¿Si puede ayudarme?—Dijo él frunciendo el ceño con dolor.

—Cielos...creo que me arrepentiré por esto... Pasa—Le dijo mientras tragaba grueso. El chico obedeció y ambos subieron al departamento de ella.

—Sientate, ire por mi botiquín—Dijo corriendo al cuarto. Lo dejó en la pequeña sala, sentado en el mueble.

—Es pequeña tú casa—Dijo Sasori.

—Ehmm, bueno por ahora es lo que tengo y me sirve... Acomodate—Le dijo mientras colocaba los utensilios en la mesa frente al sofá.

—Esta inflada—_¿Cómo se ha hecho esto?_

—¿Estaré bien para mañana?—Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos miel lucían preocupados, la miró detenidamente buscando una respuesta positiva en sus ojos verdes.

—Es difícil saberlo... Tienes que tener reposo...—Habló mientras se la vendada. Respiró profundo, intentando concentrarse.. _¡Este chico!.._

—¿Podre moverla?...¿Cierto?—De nuevo buscaba esa respuesta..._¿Y ahora que?, piensa que después de la acción viene una grata recompensa...¡Obvio no!_

—Depende de que tipo de movimientos, no está fracturada pero como te dije... Deberás reposarla...—Dijo levantándose y abriendo el cajón de un pequeño escaparate en la cocina.

—Ten...Es para la inflamación—Dijo extendiendole una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

—jumm—

—¿Me dirás cómo te hiciste eso?—Le dijo Sakura sentadose a su lado.

—No...—

—Ni porque te he curado, vaya que eres malagradecido—_¡Lo es!.._

—No se trata de eso...es que...No quiero hablar de ello—Dijo con mucha frialdad.

Sakura suspiró un poco, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que por más que intentara conocer a una persona siempre va haber algo que desconozca, ejemplo Sasuke, tan correcto, tan serio... pero tan imperfecto...Y descarado, cínico y demás.

—Lo siento, lamento haberte dicho que eres un chico problema, un rebelde y un vándalo—Dijo de repente, suspiró y lo miró directo al rostro—De vedad...lo siento—

—¿Porque me dice eso?—Dijo Sasori extrañado. Sus ojos miel de nuevo la examinaron y lograron estremecerla.

—No debí juzgarte sin saber tu situación—

—¿Situación?—Dijo el pelirrojo gruñendo...

—Todos tenemos problemas, incluso yo los tengo... Solo debemos concentrarnos en resolverlos..¿Sasori tú quieres resolverlos?—le dijo con voz suave...

_"¿Cuál será el trasfondo de su historia?, ¡Lo averiguaré!..._

—Pensé que para ser un problemático no se necesitaba justificación—Dijo él con rostro serio.

—Olvídate de lo que te he dicho antes...De verdad, puedes contarme lo que te ocurre—

—No creo que le interese—Dijo recostandose más del sofa.

—¿qué clase de profesora sería si no me preocupara por el bienestar de mis alumnos?—Respiró profundamente.

—ahora no estamos en el instituto profesora—dijo el pelipelirro con el ceño fruncido.

—yo sólo intentó ayudarte...ayúdame a ayudarte—Dijo Sakura resoplando.

—siempre he salido sólo de mis problemas no necesito a nadie—

—¡Está bien!... No te obligare a qué me cuentes lo que te pasa.. Solo... solo ten presente que puede ayudarte—

—Mmm..¿Como Podría?...¿Que puede darme usted que yo quiera?— Dijo sonriendo de lado. _Demasiado arrogante._

—Cómo tú profesora puedo orientarte, entre tu y yo existe una línea que nos divide, ya viene siendo hora de que nos tratemos como debería ser—Dijo sakura con mucha seguridad.

—Lo siento, pero nadie puede decirme qué hacer—

—¡Esta bien!..Ya veo que no llegaré a un punto intermedio contigo...Sera mejor que te retires—Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

"-_No dejare de investigar que sucede aqui-"_

—No puedo irme así...—Dijo aún recostado del sofá.

—¿Que estas queriendo decir exactamente?—Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Que no puedo manejar con la mano vendada...¿No esta claro eso?—

—Llama un taxi, si no tienes dinero yo te doy—

—¿Esta loca?...No aceptaré su dinero—Frunció de nuevo el ceño.

—Vete caminando... cómo prefieras, yo tengo que dormir así que si eres tan amable de irte...—Dijo abriendo la puerta.

—¿Acaso hace unos instantes no era usted la que decía preocuparse por el bienestar de sus estudiantes?—Le interrogó divertido.

—¿Que quieres?..Acaso..**_ Podría dormir aquí—_**La interrumpió rápidamente.

_"-¿Aqui?...¡¿En mi casa?!..nooo-"_

—¡Te dije que entre tú yo existe una gran línea que nos separa, no intentes sobrepasarla!...No voy a seder a tus jueguitos—le dijo ya con el ceño fruncido.

—Si está tan segura de no caer, porque me teme...No le hare nada—Sonrió ampliamente.

_—_No te tengo miedo, solo que esta es mi casa y no quiero a un invasor en ella... Pero en resumidas cuentas has lo que quieras...Te quedaras aquí y pobre de ti sí llegó a sentir algo extraño durante la noche—dijo alejandose de la puerta y caminando hacia su habitación.

—Gracias profesora, de verdad que se lo agradezco—Sonrió como niño bueno. ¿_Porque tenía esa cualidad de parecer un ángel y no serlo_?

—Muy bien...No hagas que me arrepienta de esto—Dijo mirándolo por última vez antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

**@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_**

**7****:35 Am**

No podía creer que había dormido toda la noche, estaba cansada, el día anterior no había sido el mejor, esperaba que esté sábado fuera mucho más tranquilo y relajado.. Pero no podía, olvidaba que ino la llevaria a ese lugar a _divertirse_. Resopló un poco aún con los ojos cerrados, su amiga ino siempre con sus cosas.

De pronto escuchó la regadera de **su** baño encendida, el agua caer en el suelo y el vapor de una ducha caliente salir de la puerta.

—¿Que?.. Ayer no pude haber dejado la regadera abierta—Se cuestionó levantándose de la cama. No es que fuera despistada, más bien el agotamiento del día agetreado le bloqueó los sentidos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de su baño, pues era el único en el apartamento siendo esté muy pequeño solo disponía de uno, cuando ya estuvo adentro lo que miró la dejó sin habla, prácticamente paralizada.

¿Como pudo olvidarlo?, siendo él su tormento desde que lo conoció, ¿Como rayos pudo dormir toda la noche y no reparar en que ese chico dormía en su casa?, junto a ella...¿COMO?

—Profesora..¿no le enseñaron a tocar la puerta?—Alli estaba, con todo su escultural y fornido cuerpo esbelto. De hombros anchos, abdomen marcado, cintura estrecha y..y...

—¿Q-Que?—Dijo balbuceando.

—Parece usted muy entretenida con lo que ve...¿Le gusta lo que ve..profesora?—dijo con voz ronca.

—N-no..yo..no me..es decir...¿Q-que haces en mi baño?—Dijo evitando su mirada. Estaba completamente roja de la pena..¿Como puede ser posible que un chico cómo él tenga el poder de descontrolarla?

—Ducharme, no es obvio—Sonrió divertido. Sus cabellos rojos se pegaban a su frente, Lucía tan endemoniadamente sexy..._¿Porque me pones está prueba dios?_

—Yo..Te dije que no hicieras nada indebido—

—No he hecho nada, además intenté despertarte pero estábas como roca... Definitivamente eres de sueño pesado—sonrió de lado.

—Ahnm...¿Entraste mientras dormía?—Un escalofrío le invadió el cuerpo.

—De nuevo es obvio, ¿Acaso no te despertaste ya?—Le dijo mientras cerraba la regadera.

-"_oh..ese movimiento dejó ver parte de su trasero...que trasero-"_

—Yo.. te veo en la sala... Tengo que hablar contigo—Dijo temblando ligeramente.

—¡Pero si ya terminé!—

—¡¡Vístete!!..—Dijo corriendo literalmente del cuarto. Sasori sonrió, tal vez aceptaría su tregua. Sería realmente divertido..

.

.

.

—Muy bien Sasori...**_ Aceptó su ayuda, necesito y quiero que me ayude—_**La interrumpió ya con sus ropas puestas.

—¿Cómo?—Dijo ella impresionada.

—Hay algo que necesito que haga por mi..por ahora me tengo que ir, pero regresaré pronto—Dijo caminando a la puerta.

—Pero...Tu mano...No me has dejado revisarla—Se apresuró a seguirlo.

—Esta mejor...has hecho un gran trabajo—Le dijo mirándola detenidamente. Sus ojos la hipnotizaban..._¿Porque Sasori?..¿Porque me intimidas?_

_—_Sasori tu...—

—Hasta muy pronto—Le dijo besando su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. ¿_Porque de pronto desee que si fuera en los labios_?

Lo miró subir a la moto por la pequeña ventana de su piso, de verdad estaba mucho mejor, se le notaba al conducir el vehículo de dos ruedas. ¿Porque Sasori?...¿Porque siempre terminaba apareciendo en su vida?

—Debo pensar bien lo que hare con el...—Dijo minutos después, aun recostada de la puerta de su casa.

—Sakura—Dijo una voz conocida.

—¿Sai?...¿Que haces aquí?—dijo al verlo salir de las escaleras y caminar hasta ella.

—Ayer me quedé preocupado por ti... Quería ver qué estabas bien—Dijo con tranquilidad. Lucia completo de negro, camisa y pantalón.

—Estoy bien, no ha ocurrido nada—Dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-"_¿Habra visto a Sasori salir de aquí?-"_

_—_Creo que es muy temprano, aun estás usando tu conejito—Dijo con un aire divertido.

—¿Mi cone..?..Ahhh..Estoy en pijama—Se dijo avergonzada. Aunque solo era un pantalón y una camisa de tiras no dejaba de sentirse avergonzado. Ya imaginaba porque Sasori se reía al mirarla.

—Regresare luego entonces—Dijo el pelinegro dandose la vuelta.

—¡No espera!... Necesito hablar contigo..Pasa, me cambiaré y hablaremos—Dijo haciendole una seña para que entrará.

—¿Segura?—Dijo dudando.

—Si vamos..—

.

.

.

—¿Seguro lo prefieres negro?.. Tengo crema—Le dijo ella sirviéndole desde la tetera.

—No, asi está bien para mí—Respondió con su típica sonrisa.

Sakura se sentó junto a él en las banquetas del meson. Se sirvió un poco de café para ella con unas tostadas con mermelada, ya estaba cambiada y bañada. Usaba un pantalón de algodón negro y una camiseta blanca un tanto holgada.

—Muy bien..Puedes contarme—Dijo sai de repente dejando su taza de café en el mesón.

—¿Ah?..¿De qué hablabas?—Dijo Sakura completamente pálida.

—¿Quien te arregló ese desastrozo cabello?... Ayer lo tenias un lío—

—Awww...Fui a un salón con mí amiga, la verdad es que ya me lo quería cortar—Respondio más aliviada..._¿Porque sai era tan extraño?_

_—_Que forma tan extraña de desearte de el..¿Si lo ibas hacer porque no de una vez en un salón?—Le dijo alzando una ceja..._No era tan tonta cono pensaba._

_—_Porque tuve una crisis emocional... Por lo de mi ex-novio y otras cosas más que me agobian—

—¿Que tipo de cosas?...¿Te refieres a los alumnos?—Indagó curioso.

—En realidad no..mas que todo a la directora... Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer, eso me ha dejado muy pensativa—

—Sakura, la verdadera razon por la que estoy aquí es para asegurarme de que no harás nada tonto, me refiero con lo que hablamos ayer, tu eres nueva en el instituto y hay cosas que no conpredes—Dijo seriamente.

—Precisamebte sai, yo ahora formó parte del plantel y estoy involucrada con cada cosa que ocurra allí, no puedo pretender que nada pasa—Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Ayer hablé con Rin..—Comentó pensativo.

—¿Y como está Kakashi?—Dijo Sakura preocupada.

—Despues de la operación le es díficil articular mas de dos frases congruentes..Me dijo que hablaría con la directora para ausentarse unos dias para cuidar mejor de él—

—Espero que se mejore realmente—Dijo sakura suspirando. No lo conocía, pero lo que había escuchado de el eran cosas buenas. Además de que el hecho de que se ocupara de su clase la hacia sentir un poco presionada para lograr sus objetivos: Enseñar a esos chiquillos a ser responsables con su sexualidad.

—Sakura..Si en verdad quieres salir adelante concéntrate en tus prioridades..—Le dijo el pelinegro. Salura parpadeo rápidamente, cuando estuvo a punto de dar du contestación la puerta de su casa fue tocada con insistencia.

—Sakura abre..Soy yo..Ino—

**@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_**

—Si querias darte a madrazos con alguien pudiste darle con la mano derecha ¿no?—

—Idiota, soy surdo... Olvídate de eso estoy bien—Dijo Sasori con el ceño fruncido.

—No podemos arriesgarnos. Tenemos que practicar sin ti, no te lastimaras más la mano—Dijo Shikamaru.

—¿Piensas que no puedo hacerlo?—Replicó enojado.

—Shikamaru tiene razón. Debes reposarla hasta la tocada—Dijo kiba.

—Saso no te reemplazaremos si eso temes... Aunque deberíamos hacerlo por darte de madrazos una noche antes del concierto—Dijo Deidara sonriendo.

—¡Por supuesto que no me reemplazarán!...Yo voy a tocar asi me sangren las manos—Respondió con seguridad el pelirrojo.

Estaban ya reunidos en la bodega desde muy temprano, lo que menos imaginaron sería ver a su guitarrista principal asistir con la mano vendada a su último ensayo.

—Ya debemos empezar..Recuerden que tenemos que ganar—Dijo el silencioso shino.

—Para ya es tarde...Tu Sasori siéntate a disfrutar del espectáculo...—Dijo Deidara ganándose una mirada asesina del pelirrojo.

Y así comenzaron, el sonido era macnifico, la voz de Shikamaru resonaba en todo el lugar. Un espectáculo digno de admirar.

—Ganaremos—Se dijo Sasori desatando el vendaje.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_

—Vaya...Asi que tu eres el chico de Ayer—le dijo ino a sai, examinandolo con la mirada.

—Efectivamente— Respondió simple.

—Con que esas tenemos... entonces tienes a dis pretendientes—dijo sonriendo mientras le dio un codazo a la pelirrosa.

—Oh no ino..no comiences. Mejor dime qué quieres—Dijo sakura entrecerrado los ojos.

—¿Que acaso no puedo visitar a mi amiga?—Dijo indignada la rubia.

—Supongo...—

—Y de paso para ir a hacer unas compras. Me di cuenta que no tengo una chaqueta de cuero y la necesito para esta noche—

—Pero si tienes miles de chaquetas—Dijo sakura fastidiada.

—¡no!..las que tengo ya no las quiero... Vamos sakura acompáñame—Dijo en ruego. Mientras sai observaba en completo silencio.

—¿Ahora?—

—Mientras más tiempo mucho mejor. ssbes lo difícil que es escoger, además el auto presentó una falla y tenemos que irnos en taxi... así que mueve tú trasero y vámonos..—

—Eres el mismo infierno..lo sabes ¿verdad?—Dijo sakura resignada.

—Aja—Rió la rubia.

—Si quieren puedo llevarlas..no tengo problema—intervinó sai.

—¡En serio!..Eres un amor sai—Dijo ino alegré.

La mañana y la tarde fueron pensadas para sakura, entré tantas compras y lugares que visitaron. Ino arrastró al pelinegro a todos los sitios con ellas, el no se negó en lugar de eso parecía divertirse. Cuando por fin terminó el martirio del día de compras sakura respiró tranquila de vuelta a su casa. Sai se había ofrecido a recogerlas en la noche e ir por Matsuri a su casa, ino aceptó encantada y se despidieron del pelinegro con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Oye!...Tu no te enrosque en ese mueble...tenemos mucho que hacer antes de la noche— dijo riendo ino mientras sakura ponia cara de conejito asustado.

.

.

.

**9:55 PM**

— Déjate eso ya, o lo desarreglaras—le reprimió ino a la pelirrosa.

—No puedo creer que me convencieras de ponerme esto—Dijo sakura completamente roja.

—No hay nada que yo no pueda lograr. Así que vamos que ya llegaron por nosotras—dijo ino tomándola de la mano para arrastrarla. Cuando entraron al auto y éste arrancó minutos después, específicamente cinco minutos se aparcó una camioneta oscura. De allí descendio un pelirrojo guapísimo, entró al edificio y poco tiempo después salió..No venía precisamente sonriendo.

—Arranca...La damicela me ha dejado embarcado—

**_COMENTARIOS!!!!_**


	7. damsel

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las imágenes y portadas utilizadas ( Se respeta el derecho de autor ) La trama si es de mi autoría...Es todo.**

.

**damsel**

**.**

**(Damisela)**

.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_

***Muse** **( Club, Minato-ku.)**

—Genial, ya estamos aquí...—

—Gracias por traernos sai—dijo Matsuri sonriendo.

—No fue nada, son solo unos minutos en coche desde Shinjuku—Respondió simple el pelinegro.

—Pensé que sería en Shinjuku. Ino no me dijiste que tendríamos que venir hasta aquí—Dijo sakura resoplando.

—Relajate Sakura, Ya estamos en este super lugar y prometo nos divertiremos...no por nada éste es el mejor club del barrio—Dijo la rubia entusiasmada.

—Bien... Solo no inventes cosas raras—Dijo la pelirrosa bajando de nuevo su vestido.

—Saku, sabes que si lo bajas volverá de nuevo a su sitio...No te esfuerces en eso, además te queda precioso ese vestido—Le dijo Matsuri con sinceridad.

—Vaya hasta que al fin consigo un voto de confianza. Siempre me encargado de vestir a esta señorita y nada de lo que le escojo le gusta—Dice ino rodando los ojos.

—Te ves bien sakura...A puesto a que hoy te ligas a muchos chicos—Le dijo sai rodeandole su brazo por sus delicados hombros.

—Que graciosos.. Mejor vayamos a sentarnos que no aguanto estos zapatos—Se martirizo mientras formaba una mueca con los labios.

—Ya pareces abuela, tenemos que bailar..no venimos a sentarnos. Este es el plan iremos por bebidas que te activen ese ánimo y luego movemos el esqueleto... Aunque es muy temprano y solo han puesto está música tan aburrida—Comentó ino con una ligera mueca.

—Descuida, hablaré para que la cambien. Después de todo el concierto comienza a las 12 y apenas son las diez—Dijo sai.

—¡Gracias!.. Dile al dj que coloque _smell like teen spirit– Nirvana_, eso encenderá un poco el lugar—Sonrió satisfecha la rubia.

—Muy bien, vuelvo enseguida—Dijo el chico encaminandose a la cabina del dj.

—Sai es un amor...—Dijo Ino suspirando.

—Se nota que es un buen chico—Dijo esta vez Matsuri.

—No lo dudo, aunque es un poco raro—habló Sakura sonriendo.

—Asi y todo me gusta..y será mío—Sonrió coqueta la rubia.

—Se nota que lo que te propones lo consigues—comentó Matsuri sorprendida .

—Ino es testarura...Su único poder es la persistencia... Conócela desde ya—Rió Sakura ajustándose su chaqueta color vino.

—Muy graciosa... Mejor vayamos de una vez a tomar esos tragos—Dijo ino caminando hasta la barra.

—Wao Sakura...Me encantan tus amigos, son geniales—Dijo la castaña emocionada. Vestia un pantalón negro tiro alto y una camisa roja con una chaleco de cuero negro, botas con medio tacon también de cuero.

—Lo sé, soy genial—Dijo ino ofreciéndoles unas copas de cosmopolitan.

—Gracias—Dijo Matsuri emocionada.

—De nada, tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien... Juntas logramos que Sakura se divierta está noche—Dijo con seguridad. La rubia vestía una falda de cuero negro con una blusa blanca y una chaqueta a medida espalda de color negro.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar la gente se emocionó de más, salieron a la pista a moverse con desenfreno, a Sakura no le gustaba mucho el rock pero tampoco le desagradaba, tomó de su copa y de nuevo bajó su vestido. Era completamente de negro de hombros descubiertos, ajustado a su cintura y verdaderamente lindo cómo dijo ino, el único problema era el largo, le dejaba ver sus blancas piernas y delgadas...Y un poco más allá.

-" _Este vestido lo odio, se me sube a cada rato-"_ Se quejó en silencio.

—Vayamos a menearnos—Dijo ino jalando a las dos chicas. Así estuvieron durante casi una hora, sai se mantuvo en la barra. Tomando ron en las rocas y brindando en sus nombres.

—Asi se baila chicas—Dijo levantando el vaso antes de tomarse todo el líquido.

—Ya..No pienso seguir más, este vestido se me levanta demasiado—Dijo la pelirrosa avergonzada. Había notado que varios pervertidos miraban sus piernas y muslos.

—Tambien estoy cansada...—Dijo Matsuri.

—Que aguafiestas son—Dijo ino resoplando.

—Voy al baño..—Dijo sakura alejándose de la pista. Matsuri admitió querer ir también asi que ambas se encaminaron al baño dejando sola a ino con sai en la barra.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

—Tenten quizas deberíamos ir mejor a comer pizza. Yo invito—

—¿Comer pizza?...¡Claro que no!. Ya estamos aquí y no me moveré de éste lugar—dijo con mucha seguridad mientras esquivaba algunas personas en su camino.

—Vamos hinata. Es la noche de la juventud.. disfrutemos del momento—Dijo energético lee, siguiendo el mismo camino de la castaña.

—¡Mi familia!.. Ellos no pueden enterarse que estoy en éste sitio—Respondió nerviosa hinata, caminando de espacio intentando esquivar a las demás personas.

—Relajate Hinata, comemos un poco de esas botanas de por allá y luego nos vamos—Dijo chouji relamiendo sus labios. De un momento a otro ya se encontraba del otro extremo, devorando los aperitivos y botanas de la mesa, juntó a la barra de bebidas.

—No pienso irme de aquí, escuché a las repetidas que vendrian...No desperdiciare la oportunidad de arrastrar a Naomi en medio de una revuelta de la noche—Rió entusiasmada la castaña. Sin dejar de caminar y esquivar personas.

—Por favor Tenten. No puedes creer lo que la zukhaki te diga...Neji jamás se fijaria en una alumna y mucho menos en ella—Dijo Hinata mientras lograba engancharse del hombro de su amiga.

—Sabes que odio las mentiras. Escucharla alardear de cómo se regocijo entré los brazos de neji en el aula me parece totalmente absurdo, ridículo y estúpido...¡No le creo Nada!...Me encargaré de que no vuelva a difamarlo—

—Escucha...—Dijo Hinata cuando ya todos se encuentraban en la mesa de los bocadillos junto con chouji.

—Si supieras que a Neji no le quita el sueño lo que se diga... Él sabe manejar muy bien sus cosas...No te recomiendo que te involucres—Suspiró muy nerviosa.

—No lo hago por Neji...¡Si me gusta..lo admito!..Desde que comenzó a darnos clases, se que es tú primó y todo, no lo hago por celos..la zukhaki me debe muchas y no pienso pasarle una más...—Frunció el ceño con molestía.

—Tenten no es el lugar para hablar con ella... Será mejor irnos—Dijo incómoda Hinata, frotó sus brazos temblando y no precisamente del frío.

—Chicas, chicas... vayamos a bailar. Esta noche es de diversión—Dijo Rock Lee adentrándose en la pista en medio de una gran masa de gente.

—¿Y quién habló de conversar?..Lo que yo le voy hacer a ella no necesita palabras—Respondió con una dulce sonrisa. Tenten sabía cómo ser dulce y a la vez malvada..No a cualquiera le atemoriza una pequeña chica de Chonguitos.

—Pense que sería una salida de amigos..—Dijo Hinata con tristeza, no quería pasar su noche en medio de pleitos y conflictos.

—Vuelvo en seguida.. Esperame aquí..No te muevas—Dijo Tenten apresurada, se adentró en medio de una gran masa de gente y sin más desapareció.

—¿Qué?..¡¡Espera no me dejes!!—dijo alarmada la chica. Pero ya era muy tarde, su amiga se había ido y eso no era lo peor. Cuando miró en la pista rock lee tampoco estaba, miró hacia chouji y tampoco estaba.. Estaba sola, sola..con esas personas que no conocía y en un lugar nunca había frecuentado..

—Tengo que irme, ¿Pero como haré para regresar a casa?... Algo tengo que hacer para llegar—Se dijo decidida, tomó con fuerza las tiras de su bolsa y comenzó a esquivar personas. No le faltaba mucho para llegar a la entrada, esquivó un poco más, un poco más, y cuando por fin llegó a la puerta sonrió feliz, se iría a casa, dormiría en su suave cama, tomaría su leche y..y..

—¡Auch!—

—Lo lamento mucho..¿Estás bien?—Escuchó una voz llámandola desde arriba.

—¿Que?..—Sobó su cabeza con los ojos cerrados por el tropiezo. Habia chocado con un fuerte pecho y caído al suelo de rodillas.

—Si serás cabezota..¿Porque entraste así de apresurado?..¿No ves el centenar de gente que hay adentro?—

—Lo siento, no quería perderme de Nada.. Además está es la entrada..Se supone que tienes que salir por la puerta de atrás, esa es la salida pequeña—Le dijo de nuevo la voz desde arriba.

—Como sea... Entremos Naruto, tengo que concertar unas cosas con pain—Dijo el otro hombre sin esperar respuesta porque se adentró al local.

—Si..¡Un momento!..¿Niña estás bien?.. Llevas rato sentada en el suelo..¿Niña?—Dijo está vez más de cerca.

—¡Que no soy una niña!.. ¡No soy una niña!—Dijo Hinata abriendo de golpe los ojos. Habló con molestia, estaba enojada con Tenten por dejarla, por ser tan torpe y salir por la entrada, enojada con el sujeto que la derribó, porque siempre la llamarán niña sus padres, estaba enojada con ella misma por ser así de tonta...

Naruto se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba esa respuesta tan arisca. Sonrió levemente y le mostró su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Muy bien señora...¿Puedo ayudarla a levantarse?—Le dijo con diversión el rubio.

Hinata frunció el ceño y esquivó su mano, se levantó sin dificultad y sacudió su ropa.

—Muy gracioso..Si yo soy señora usted es una momia andante—Dijo con molestía. La gente a su alrededor no se detuvo a curiosear nada, estaban mucho más emocionados por el concierto preparado.

—¡¡Que graciosa eres tú!!—Rió Naruto con diversión, la chica era muy tierna enojada.

Hinata parpadeó y enseguida cobró conciencia. Ella no era así, altanera y maleducada..¿Que diría su familia si la escucharan?

—Yo..Lo siento mucho.. perdón—Dijo avergonzada, corrió de prisa adentro, esquivando de nuevo a las personas.. Estaba apenada...¡Lo estába!.

—Oye...No me dijiste tu nombre—Dijo Naruto curioso. Pero ya era tarde, la chica había desaparecido entre la multitud y él no tenía tiempo para seguirla.

—¡Sasuke!..Va a matarme—Dijo introduciéndose entre la gente con torpeza.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_

—Me ha encantado venir con ustedes—Decía Matsuri retocando sus labios color rojo vino. En el espejo del tocador.

—También me agrada que estés aquí con nosotros—Dijo Sakura dentro cubículo de baño.

—Bueno.. Voy a regresar..¿Estarás un rato más allí adentro?—

—Si, tranquila...Ve con los chicos yo voy enseguida—dijo la pelirrosa peleándose de nuevo con el vestido.

—De acuerdo...—

Al salir del baño el pasillo estaba un poco solitario, la gente se encontraba en la pista bailando y tomando, Matsuri caminó despacio intentando llegar de nuevo al salón principal a reencontrase con sus nuevos amigos..pero tres figuras se interpusieron sorpresivamente en su camino, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos atemorizada.

—Por fin saliste.. Llevamos minutos esperándote a ti y tu amiga—Habló un joven de cabello dorado y ojos verdes.

—¿Que sucede... quienes son ustedes?...¿Acaso estaban..**_¿Espiandolas?...No, solo las observamos detenidamente mientras bailaban...Son muy buenas en la pista y decidimos que nos gustaría su _****_compañía..Tu amiga debe salir en cualquier momento o vamos por ella_**—Respondió otro chico de piel blanca y cabello morado.

—Yo...mis amigos me esperan y si no regreso vendrán por mi y...—Dijo Matsuri nerviosa. No se sentía bien estando en esa situación tan peligrosa.

—¿Hablas del chico pálido y la rubia?..¡Que va!.. Ellos están muy entretenidos.. —Habló un joven de piel morena y cabello oscuro.

—¡No se me acerquen!.. Gritaré si lo hacen—Dijo Matsuri decidida, retrocedió unos pasos pero un fuerte brazo la sostuvo de la muñeca. Alertandola de un cuarto sujeto. Sorprendiendola de espaldas.

—Chicos.. divirtiéndose de nuevo sin mi—Dijo un joven de gafas y cabello planteado. Rió al ver a la castaña indefensa en su poder.

—Eso jamás...—Dijo el chico de cabello morado.

—Jump...No perdamos el tiempo, necesitamos concentrarnos en el concierto—Dijo el hombre de gafas soltando bruscamente a Matsuri.

—Jefe..Esta linda la chica y su amiga está hermosísima...Traigamosla a nuestra camerino—Dijo el rubio de ojos verdes intentando acercarse a la castaña de nuevo asustada.

—Zhengo, no quiero repetirterlo de nuevo, no es el...**_¿Lugar?.. Pero si para ser escoria no se necesita lugar ni mucho menos tiempo—_**Habló una voz grave detrás del chico moreno y el cabello morado. Se trataba de una figura masculina, imponente y fuerte, hombros anchos y cabello rebelde.

—Viniste hacer el ridículo Akasuna No.. Ahórrate el esfuerzo y date por derrotado—Dijo el peliplateado con una mueca de satisfacción.

—¡No sean imbéciles!, Kabuto tú y tú bandita de principiantes nunca le ganaran a rebellion, nosotros obtendremos ese trato discográfico—Respondió acercándose.

—Vaya que hablador saliste Akasuna No...Tan hablador cómo tú pequeño hermanito—Rió Kabuto, mientras los demás chicos estaban nerviosos ante la presencia del pelirrojo.

—A Sasori no lo menciones, tu no vales nada... Ninguno de ustedes lo vale... Solo representan una pérdida de tiempo... Esfumencen ahora..¡AHORA!—Habló amenazante mientras daba unos pasos.

—Que lastima que sasori-kun perdió el tiempo conmigo el otro día...Ahora soy yo que no quiero perder el tiempo con él..ni mucho menos contigo— Dijo Kabuto tronando sus dedos y desapareciendo con su pandilla.

—Solo es un imbécil—Dijo al aire mientras Matsuri temblaba como gelatina.

—Yo..¿Tu no me haras nada verdad?—Exhaló con fuerza la castaña.

—Nada que tu no desees... Solo no te quedes sola pequeña..—Dijo guiñandole un ojo y dándose el la vuelta para regresar por el pasillo.

—OYE..¿Me diras tu nombre?—Le preguntó un tanto insegura.

—Prefiero dejártelo a la imaginación—Sonrió de lado y desapareció tan rápido que sus ojos no pudieron apreciar con claridad su huida.

—Es..es...tan way..¡No lo puedo creer!..¡Tengo que estar soñando!—se dijo corriendo de regreso al baño.

—Sakura..¡SAKURA!—

—¿que sucede?..¿Estás bien?—Le dijo la pelirrosa saliendo del cubículo con el vestido de nuevo jalado.

—¡Fue increíble!.. bueno al principio me dió mucho miedo si..Pero luego..WAO, ¡Apareció él!..Tan guapo—Dijo la castaña emocionada.

—No entiendo bien... Explicame mejor—Dijo tomándola de la mano para salir del baño.

.

.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Lamentó no haber estado contigo...Con la música a todo volumen lo único que escucha eran mis lamentos por este peligroso vestido—Se quejó sakura ya en el salon principal.

—Fue mi héroe y creo que estoy enamorada de él...Si lo hubieras visto quizás también te enamorarías—

—¿Porque se tardaron tanto chicas?.. Ya están arreglando la tarima para la primera banda..Unos chicos llamados **_Experimental descent_**, es un poco escalofriante el nombre pero que más da—Dijo ino tomando de su trago.

—Se ven algo pálidas—Dijo sai con una sonrisa de lado. Ambos sentados en la barra.

—Mira quién lo dice—Ironizó sakura sentándose en la silla vacía y cruzando las piernas.

—Alguien regresó de malas—Dijo el pelinegro burlón.

—A que no saben lo que paso en el baño.

—Le dijo Sakura a los chicos..

—¿Que sucedió?—Dijo ino con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues Matsuri casi es secuestrada por unos vándalos—Dijo sakura. Inesperadamente su corazon se descontroló, golpeaba su pecho acelerado.

-"_¿Vándalos?...-" _Se dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Si..Unos chicos muy extraños. Un rubio, un moreno y un pelimorado...Y había otro que no pude mirar bien..—Completó la castaña. Sakura frunció el ceño pensativa.

"- _Un Moreno me suena a Kiba, un rubio a deidara, pero un pelimorado no me suena...¡Oh vamos Sakura!..Deja de relacionar todo con él...Estas paranoica_-"Se recriminó molesta.

—Si no fuera por ese pelirrojo tan hermoso...hoy no la contaría—

—¿Pelirrojo?—Preguntó al instante Sakura.

—Si, Seguro debe andar por allí...—Se emocionó la chica.

—Wao, así que los pelirrojos están en tendencia...¿No sakura?—Dijo divertida ino.

—¿Que?...No digas tonterías ino—Dijo sakura mirando la exprensión de desconcierto en el rostro de Sai.

—Vaya..Pense que sakura ya no tenía novio—Dijo sai cómo si nada.

—Y no lo tiene gracias a Dios, ese patán ya es historia en la vida de mi amiga...Hablo de su nueva adquisición..Un ardiente pelirrojo sensual que conocio...¿Como es que se llama sakura?— Tanto sai como Matsuri esperaban la respuesta de sakura.

—El no es...bueno...¡¡Miren ya empezó el concierto!!...—Dijo sakura levantándose del asiento y corriendo a la pista con la demas personas.

—Es cierto.. Vamos chicos—Expresó Matsuri emocionada.

—Después de ti ino—Dijo Sai dandole la mano para guiarla.

—Gracias sai...—Respondió está sonrojada.

-"_Ufff..Por lo visto ino esta entretenida con sai y Matsuri esta demasiado emocionada que no recordará lo anterior...¿Porque siempre me pones en aprietos ino?-" _pensó sakura estresada.

Miró al frente antes de que se apagarán las luces y varias figuras se proyectarán en la tarima.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

—Y lo hice...Fue arriesgado lo admito, pero valió la pena.. No me arrepiento de Nada—Dijo la chica acomodando su flequillo negro.

—Wao. Es grandioso—Respondió otra joven maravillada.

—No olvides que estás invitada a mi fiesta Sue, será espectacular—

—May y tu serán las reinas de la noche..Te lo aseguro—Le dijo la chica sonriendo. Ambas estaban en el segundo piso, cerca de las barandas, tomaban sorbos pequeños de su copa de un líquido color rosa.

—Zukhaki—Dijo una voz a espaldas de la melliza.

—Oh.. Pero si eres tu..Ama tenten—Rió saboreando la bebida aun sin darle la cara. La castaña rechinó sus dientes y de inmediato se proyectó ante sus ojos.

—La misma—Le dijo empujando a su paso a la otra chica, dejando que está vaciara su bebida en el vestido.

—¡Eres una bestía!—Chilló Sue mientras corría al baño.

—Bestia si.. mentirosa jamás—Sonrió Tenten.

—A ver...¿Celocita de nuevo?—Dijo Naomi con burla.

—Con ganas de revolcarte mejor dicho—Expresó con seguridad la castaña.

—Mejor pon más entusiasmo en otras cosas. Por ejemplo tu ropa, ese pantalón de yoga y esa camiseta estan de quemarlos y botarlos a la basura—de nuevo se rió la pelinegra.

—A mi no me interesa la moda..Tu no eres nadie para decirme cómo vestir—Le atacó con molestía.

—Es mi valiosa opinión. ¿Sabés cuantas personas se mueren por escuchar mis consejos de alta moda?—Naomi elevó el mentón con autosuficiencia.

—Al diablo con eso... Eres una mentirosa...ESO del aula y neji es mentira—Tenten frunció el ceño.

—No tengo por qué mentir...Me importa poco que una plebeya cómo tú me crea o no—Dijo Naomi tomando más de su trago.

—Te va a importar cuando veas tus cabellos separados de tu cabeza—Amenazó con la mirada fulminante la chica de chonguitos.

—Ok..¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?..No tienes confianza en ti, ¡claro! yo estando en tus zapatos tampoco la tendría.. No me importa que seas machorra..no dejaré que me intimides...Olvidate de eso—Le respondió altiva.

—Eres una...**_¡Tenten!.. Tengo rato buscándote—_**Interrumpió Hinata agitada. Caminó de prisa hasta llegar a las chicas.

—Lo siento, yo no tengo tú tiempo...¡Arrivederci!—Dijo Naomi y lanzó un beso al aire. Caminó hasta alejarse de Tenten y descender por las escaleras al primer piso e ir al centro de la pista.

—Esta imbecil creé que es una diosa del Olimpo—Escupió con odio Tenten mirando desde la baranda del segundo piso a Naomi... charlando con unos chicos y con su melliza. El concierto ya casi iniciaba, preparaban los equipos para que la primera banda se presentará.

—Olvidala, no te preocupes por ella—Le dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es que no puedo... Ella siempre está en medio de mi camino—

—¿Tu camino?.. Porque le das importancia es que siempre está presente...Olvidala, en serio—

—Pero ella hará lo que esté a su alcance para quedarse con Neji, es capaz de todo—Dijo esta vez con miedo Tenten.

—Tenten hay algo que no te he dicho—Dijo hinata resoplando, recargandose un poco de la baranda. Las luces cambiaban intensamente, de neón fuerte a electrizantes..Era muy díficil apreciar a las personas con ese nivel de iluminación pero de repente los ojos chocolates de Tenten captaron perfectamente a cierta pareja.

—Hinata sea lo que sea en estos momentos yo..yo no...no..no—Repitió varias veces cómo disco rayado. Tenten miraba por encima de la cabeza de Hinata, detrás de la chica subiendo las escaleras se aproxima cierto castaño con una joven agarrada de manos.

—¿Tu que?..¿Tenten?...—Y giró para mirar en su dirección, detrás..Y alli estába su primo con una linda rubia. Y supo porque su amiga estaba infartada.

—Es.. Neji—Dijo la castaña con la garganta trabada. Un tanto nerviosa.

—Tenten vámonos— incistió Hinata. La luces eran sus aliadas, si se daban prisa huirian, sobretodo porque ella estaba fugada de casa.

—Ella es..¿Quien es ella?—Dijo tenten con un fuerte palpitar en su corazón.

—Su prometida—

—¿Su..prometida?—Cerró ambos puños con fuerza.

—Debemos irnos antes de que...**_¿Hinata?..¿Que estés haciendo aquí?—_**Preguntó el castaño llegando a su lado. Su visión era de muy alto rago, digno de un hyuga.

—Neji..—Dijo la ojigris suspirando.

—Hinata.. Cuanto tiempo..¿Cómo estás?—Dijo la rubia mientras besaba la mejilla de Hinata.

—Hola Miyari...Muy bien y tú cómo estás—Respondió automáticamente, dejando a Tenten boquiabierta.

—Genial..Hoy promete ser una gran noche—Dijo Miyari sujetando el brazo de Neji.

—No respondiste mi pregunta...¿Que haces en este lugar?—Dice Neji serio.

—Ella puede salir, es libre de hacer lo que quiera...Viene conmigo—Dijo Tenten con firmeza. Logrando que por primera vez Neji se fijará en ella, no solo eso.. También que alzará una ceja intrigado.

—Ama no te he preguntado a ti...¿Podras dejar que ella responda?—Le dijo severo.

—Neji yo vine porque..**_ Podría si...pero no me da la gana que intimedes a mi amiga.. Ella solo esta aquí para divertirse y pasarla bien—_**Sonrió altanera tenten.

Hinata parpadeó confusa, hubiera preferido mil veces salir por la entrada del local y no regresar.

—No seas insolente Ama, ¿Estas buscando un castigo?—Dijo Neji frunciendo el ceño. Las venas en su rostro se marcaban.

—Tal vez... Pero creo que serían aburridos al igual que usted, vamos hinata—Dijo tomando a la chica del brazo y corriendo literalmente a las escaleras.

—¡Un momento!..Hina..**_Espera amor, son sólo niñas..dejalas que se diviertan..no pasa nada, de verda olvidalo y divirtamos nosotros también—_**Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

—Jumh... Necesito un trago—dijo soltandose de su agarre. Caminando a la barra de bebidas del mismo piso.

_"-Ama..ama..Ya verás el lunes, a ver si te parece aburrido el castigo-" _Se dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

El lugar estába infestado de gente, podia observar desde dónde se encuentraba a los propietarios de la agencia discográfica Akatsuki récords con sus pulcros trages negros sentados en la cabina del DJ. Su ubicación dejaba apreciar perfectamente la tarima a un costado, a los músicos, la calidad vocal y de sonido... Junto a ellos estaban dos sujetos, vestidos al igual de traje formal. Frunció el ceño, el primer sujeto le resultaba extrañamente familiar pero no recordaba de dónde.

Siguiendo con el recorrido del primer piso pero un hubo un destello mágico que captó su atención, la luz había proyectado directamente en una frágil figura que inevitablemente no podía dejar de observar.. le encantó lo que detalló. Delgada, piernas largas, torneadas y suaves. Labios carnosos, cabello rosado...Era ella la damisela... ahora con el cabello corto.

—Me gusta corto—Se dijo sonriente. Descendió las escaleras y llegó a la primera planta donde ya se encontraban sus amigos.

—¿Donde estabas?...Gaara después de estos perdedores seguimos nosotros—Dijo Kankuro.

—Ya vuelvo, hare una dedicatoria—

—Gaara ,¡Gaara!—Dijo está vez kinomaru.

—Dejalo, ya vendrá...—Completó con cansancio Kankuro.

.

.

.

.

Si, el lugar cada segundo se llenaba y se llenaba... Había logrado separase un poco de sus amigos, la gente la empujaba y hacia que perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

-"_Solo me falta caer de bruces al piso con este corto vestido-"_

—No lo bajes...Solito regresará a su sitio—Dijo una voz a su espalda.

—Me vale, lo bajaré cuantas veces quiera—Reprochó molesta a quien fuese el idiota. Aún sin darle la cara.

—Que bueno que estás aquí, estaba desilucionado cuando fuí a buscarte—Dijo el joven atrapando unas suaves hebras de su rosado y ahora corto cabello.

Sakura palideció al reconocer la voz...Era él, su segundo tormento. De nuevo los Akasuna No se cruzaban en su camino.

—Me agrada que estes aquí..La canción que tocaré está dedicada especialmente a ti—

A sakura le mordía la curiosidad de mirar sus ojos, quería mirarlos de frente sin titubear ni temblar.

-"_A la de una, a la de dos, y a la de tr..-''_

No terminó su conteo cuando dos fuertes y varoniles manos la sujetaron de la cintura y la obligaron sorpresivamente a dar la vuelta.

—Aunque me encante tu cabello y tu olor prefiero ver tus labios—Sonrió gaara. Con un gran magnetismo sensual desprendiendo de su cuerpo. Y que cuerpo, tan atlético, musculoso y fornido...¡Y su aroma!..Su aroma no era a roble y pino, más bien a desierto y frutas secas.

—Gaara...—Dijo en un susurro.

—Lo siento.. Soy muy precipitado..No quiero que te molestes por esto—Le dijo muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

Parpadeó para no creer que estaba soñando, de nuevo entre los brazos del peligro...

—Ni se te ocurra pensar...lo—Pero ya era demasiado tarde, habia atrapado sus labios en un rápido movimiento. Ágil, fuerte y seductor movimiento...¡Era sensual!...No lo negaba.._¿Porque diablos los akasuna no eran tan sensuales?_

Se prolongó, el beso de apasionado se convirtio en uno lento y suave...apesar de estar ella inmóvil no podía dejar de disfrutarlo, era débil, lo era... débil ante el peligro.

—Disfruta la canción Cerezo—Le dijo respirandole en la boca después de soltar sus labios. Llevó su dedo índice a sus palpitantes y rosada boca para brindarle la última carici y suave.

Y se fue, desapareció entre la gente...Lo buscó y buscó pero no lo halló, solo sintió la sensación de ser taladrada por una imponente mirada, una muy familiar...

—Sakura...Son ellos, ellos eran los del baño—Dijo Matsuri apareciendosele de la nada.

—Son los vándalos—Y sakura lo reconoció, al hombre de lentes y cabello plateado..

-" _Es el casi homicida de Sasori-''_

—Son unos idiotas... Ahora resulta que son músicos..Oye Sakura, y ese chico que estaba contigo—Le preguntó Matsuri curiosa.

—¿El.. Chico?—Tartamudeó nerviosa.

—No pude verlo más que dos segundos, enseguida me percaté de los chicos en la tarima..¿Es el Chico del que habla ino?—

—No bueno..es un conocido—Respondió con evasivas.

—No te preocupes saku, vayamos a encontrar a ino y sai—La jaló del brazo. Los músicos ya casi terminaban, los tal **_Experimental descent, _**muy ruidosos por cierto.

Sakura no podía dejar de mirar al chico de gafas en el bajo...No le agradaba para nada su aura sombría.

De un momento a otro la música paró, los de la tarima se marcharon y ella escuchó unos murmuros provenir de la cabina del dj, estaban de la tan solo un metro de distancia ya que Matsuri y la gente la habían arrastrado hasta allí...se le heló el corazón cuando esa mirada oscura la desnudó, era Sasuke... Uchiha.

—Esta canción esta dedicada especialmente para una persona..**_I don't want to miss a thing_****_-Aerosmith.._** Para ti damisela—Se escuchó la voz desde el micrófono.

Matsuri chilló y volteó a Sakura para que mirará en la tarima, justo cuando la voz de gaara..su melodiosa voz resonaba en el lugar.

—Esta mirando para aca...¡Lo está haciendo!...—Dijo la castaña hipnotizada.

A sakura le palpitaba el corazón y le temblaban las piernas, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ese Salvador, el chico del cual matsuri le habló encantada era nada más que ¿Gaara?

**_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_**

**_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_**

**_(_****_Podría permanecer despierto solo para escucharte respirar_**

**_Te veo sonreír mientras duermes)_**

La música era perfecta, lenta, armoniosa y se acoplaba muy bien a la voz de gaara. De pronto Ino y sai llegaron a su lado. La rubia emocionada y el pelinegro serio.

—Gaara sabe lo que hace..Ha sido excelente elección de tema—Dijo el pelinegro pensativo.

—¿Lo conoces?—Dijeron al unísono Matsuri e ino.

**_While you're far away dreaming_**

**_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_**

**_I could stay lost in this moment forever_**

**_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._**

**_(Mientras estás lejos soñando_**

**_Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce rendición_**

**_Podría permanecer perdido en este momento para siempre_**

**_Cada momento que pasamos contigo es un momento que atesoro)_**

-"_¿Porque gaara le dedicaba una canción cómo esa a ella?..No se conocían, no eran nada..¿Que rayos le sucedía?-"Se_ dijo agena a lo que ocurria a su alrededor.

—Es gaara..akasuna No—Respondió sai.

—Ahmm...ya lo recuerdo—Volvieron a coincidir ino y Matsuri.

—¿De donde lo conoces?—Preguntó ino.

—Escuche su apellido el es..**_el novio de Sakura—_**La interrumpió Ino al ver como gaara no dejaba de comerse con la mirada a su amiga.

—¿Novio?—Dijo Matsuri confundida.

—¿Sakura?...Tu y gaara...—Dijo sai sorprendido.

—Amiga...Es lindísimo—Dijo ino colgándose le del cuello a la pelirrosa.

—¿Que?—Se dijo volviendo a la realidad...¿Que estaba pensando?

Solo podía ver la mirada entristecida de Matsuri, la confusa de Sai, la maravillada de ino...y la impotente de Sasuke observandola desde lejos.

_-''¿Que voy hacer?-" _Se martirizo...

**CONTINUACIÓN...**

**_Holaaa!_**...**_lo volví a subir para arreglar unos detalles, perdón por las molestias...SORRY_**

**_Estoy empezando a actualizar más seguido porque la historia es larga._**

**_Pd: Disculpen los errores del anterior capitulo, estoy intentado no meter la pata mas en eso...T.T_**


	8. mistakes

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las imágenes y portadas utilizadas ( Se respeta el derecho de autor ) La trama si es de mi autoría...Es todo**.

**_mistakes_**

.

**_(Errores..)_**

* * *

—Vamos a salir cómo triunfadores, somos los mejores, somos sencillamente increíbles. Está definitivamente es nuestra noche, no nos permitiremos salír allí sin dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo, sin demostrar de que en verdad estamos hechos. The dangerous ones hará historia por siempre y para siempre—Concluyó el rubio sonriente.

—¡Vaya!..No pensé que nos darías tan buen discurso motivacional—Se sinceró Shikamaru.

—Cuando me lo propongo suelo tener mucho cerebro—

Detrás de bambalinas se podía apreciar a cinco jóvenes vestidos de negros, zapatos y botas de cuero, peinados alborotados y uñas pintadas de turquesa. Lo sabían, era su turno de presentarse, los nervios estaban presentes, la adrenalina en sus cuerpos. El gritó del público anunciaba el término de aquel espectacular grupo, las luces se apagaron y finalmente Rebellion abandonó la tarima.

—¿Y tu no dirás nada Sasori?—Fue la pregunta que lanzó al aire Shikamaru.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, había notado el tono agresivo en sus palabras, definitivamente su amigo estaba un poco disgustado. Respiró profundamente y miró a cada uno de los miembros de la banda, todos jóvenes rebeldes, amigos y compañeros desde hace mucho tiempo, lo reconocía, les debía mucho a esos idiotas.

—Muy bien, se que no soy muy comunicativo a veces, pero realmente aprecio y valoro que siempre estén a mi lado. Cada uno de nosotros tiene su historia, sus terribles problemas y a pesar de ello nos hemos mantenido Unidos... Gracias chicos, de verdad los quiero—Terminó de hablar, se le notaba un poco apenado, no era sencillamente su fuerte revelar emociones.

—Eso fue... extraño—Dijo shino con tranquilidad.

—¡Oh vamos!...Nada es más extraño que tu Shino—Dijo Kiba riéndose.

—De acuerdo, a lo que vinimos—Dijo Shikamaru respirando hondo.

Los chicos de Rebellion se acercaban a ellos, en sus rostros se asomaba una espléndida sonrisa, arrogante y de autosuficiencia. Sasori miró directamente a su hermano, había escuchado las palabras anunciadas hace un momento, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo a quien fuesen dirigidas aquellas letras, lo único que le importaba era ganar ese contrato, lo necesita, lo anhelaba, no solo él si no también sus camaradas.

—Buena suerte—Escuchó decir Sasori, ni siquiera se atrevió a responder, su hermano gaara parecia muy confiado al respecto. Olvidó todo, caminó al escenario junto a sus amigos donde ya los esperaban los instrumentos.

—Y ahora con ustedes el quinteto increíble, los chicos que suelen llamar al peligro...con ustedes**The dangerous ones**—Anunció el presentador. La gente desbordaba el local, las luces proyectaban toda la tarima, no estaba nervioso, no sentía miedo ni temor, dentro de sí mismo no había cavidad para el mas mínimo error.

Ajustó su guitarra y comenzó con el danzar de sus dedos, lo tenía manejado, perfectamente calculado, el ritmo parecía delirante, una ensoñacion para los espectadores. Deidara manejaba bastante bien sus solos de batería, al igual que Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino. La fusión de las melodías se acoplaban maravillosamente lo único que necesitaba era recitar las letras de aquella esplendorosa canción.

No era una imitación, copia de otra banda. La letra era única, creada por su imaginación, una digna reseña de sus vidas, de la juventud, de la rebeldía, le encantaba la letra, a todos y a cada uno de los allí presentes.

**_No hay marcha atrás, decide ya, buscá al fin tu libertad... Confía en ti y así triunfarás...no dudes que lo lograrás._**

**_Sin compasión la vida te dejó ahora depende de ti liberarte al fin, sin opresión, sin rencor.. Resurgirás ten la seguridad, te cubriré, apoyaré, nunca te dejaré, estare allí junto a ti, siempre y para siempre... recuérdame por siempre._**

Entré la multitud apreció la corta cabellera de su novia, le sonrió, ella era una gran chica, muy lista, amable, digna y confiable... Pero no la merecía, no siendo así de malnacido. Ella decía entenderlo, comprenderlo en su totalidad, su vida tormentosa familiar ella la conocía a fondo...pero lo que nunca entendería Konan eran sus traiciones, su descaradas traiciones. Pero no quería dejarla, ella era un alivio en su vida, lo único puro que poseía.

Al lado de konan en primera fila estába tayuya, la manzana de la discordia, la serpiente de la maldad. La chica que desde hace un tiempo no lo quiere dejar en paz, tenía la culpa de ello, enredarse con tal abominación desembocaría infinidades de consecuencias, no la quería cerca de Konan, ella era una vil hipócrita y una falsa que solía llamarse su amiga.

**_Sal de tu caparazón, los hilos te manipulan sin piedad, olvidalos, de ahora en adelante nadie te controlará._**

Cada palabra era cierta, cada una de ellas lo era, eso era lo que necesitaba para liberarse, olvidarse de sus problemas y demás. De reojo pudo observar en la cabina a las personas de Akasuki Récords, hombres con pulcros trajes... pero hubo un sujeto, específicamente un pelinegro que captó toda su atención, lo reconocía, tenía excelente memoria, ese hombre de traje oscuro era el mismo de la otra noche... aquél del cual huía su profesora.

—"Lo siento, no fue mi intención causar revuelo"—Se extrañó poder escuchar con tan claridad aquellas palabras, quizas las imaginó o simplemente era algún comentario echado al aire.

—"No lo entiendo, ¿Que te sucede?"—Nuevamente se impresionó, esa voz tan aguda la reconocía, pertenece nada más que a una persona...y era a su queridísima profesora.

Frunció el ceño y de inmediato la encontró, en la segunda fila, con un vestido negro ajustado, vaya que debió estar bastante concentrado en su presentación que ni siquiera reparó en ella. No todos los días se observa a una mujercita de pelo chicloso y ojos esmeralda.

—"Quiero que vengas conmigo ahora, tenemos que aclarar esto pero ¡ya!"—Dijo La pelirrosa con enojo.

—"Como quieras, pero antes...Me devuelves el beso que te di"—

¿Un momento?...¿Que está sucediendo?.¿Gaara?...¿Porque su hermano le díaria eso a su profesora?

—sizzz, sizzz...¿Que te pasa?...¿Sasori?—Dijo Deidara en susurro. No había pronunciado la tercera estrofa de la canción, ni la cuarta, ni la quinta...Solo estaba allí parado cómo una roca.

—Demonios—Dijo Shikamaru.

—"Estas loco...No te dare nada"—Volvió a escucharla..su profesora estába seria.

—"Entonces lo tomaré."—Sonrió divertido el pelirrojo, sabia que lo haría, lo conocía muy bien, pues era su hermano.. pero también sabía que haría él en aquella situación...

—"Sasori..¡NO!"—

* * *

—¿Como ha ocurrido todo esto?—Preguntó ino confundida.

—Supuse que algo así pasaría, tratándose de los Akasuna No todo es posible—dijo sai pensativo.

—¡A ver!..¿Tu sabes quiénes son?—Le interrogó la rubia. Ambos estaban en la barra, tomando un trago de alcohol que al menos le permitiera comprender lo que sucedió hace unos momentos atrás.

—Conocidos de la institución, más bien represente y representado—Clasificó Sai.

—Ok..Ok...¿Estás diciendo que esos dos pelirrojos son parientes y que mi amiga se enredó con el pelirrojo del tatuaje, ósea una relación de representante y docente?—Colapsó ino de inmediato.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso...—Dijo Sai frunciendo el ceño.

—Sea cómo sea me resulta exitante, Sakura se está desatando—Dijo la rubia divertida.

—Escucha, no se exactamente lo que ocurre entre gaara y Sakura, lo único que te puedo decir es que no es bueno para ella, de ninguna forma posible—Explicó el pelinegro serio.

—Vamos, esto me ha servido para evaluarlo. Yo conozco de chicos y se exactamente el tipo de Gaara, es perfecto para mi amiga, además hay algo que no te he comentado..—Dijo la rubia con malicia.

—Eres muy extraña...—Le dijo Sai curvando sus cejas negras.

—¡Y tu que!...Eres el tipo más extraño con el que he tratado—

—Suelo llevar esa impresión, ¿que quieres decirme con algo que no sé?—Indagó curioso.

—Ves la cabina de allá... Los sujetos de trajes—Señaló con la mirada.

—¿Que con ellos?—

—Hace un momento cuando estalló la situación el sujeto de negro moría de celos—explicó ino segura.

—No comprendo, ¿Porqué debería de?—Dijo Sai intrigado.

—Cómo te decía... el sujeto de ojos negros al lado del rubio es el ex-novio de Sakurita—

—Vaya... Parece muy opuesto a Sakura, su relación debió ser interesante—Respondió sai.

—Para nada, mi amiga está mucho mejor sin él... A pesar de todo de este revuelo, me alegro que les cosas hallan terminado cómo lo hicieron... Sobretodo porque con ello se demostró que sakura tiene a muchos hombres que pelearían y batallarian por ella, que no necesita a un patán cómo el—Dijo.

—No lo sé, tendríamos que preguntarle exactamente qué pasó a Sakura...¿Por cierto y Matsuri?—Dijo Sai.

—Hace un minuto dijo que iría al baño, es mejor buscarla—Propuso ino.

* * *

—¿Que piensas que pasará?—Le dijo tayuya a kinimaru.

—Lo más obvio, el jurado se decidirá por los mejores... ósea nosotros—

—Me refiero a lo de Sasori y gaara...¿Estás seguro que no descalificaran a ambas bandas?—

—Por supuesto que no, las peleas en los clubes son frecuentes, ya la gente se olvidó de ello, solo esperemos a que deliberen—

—Tu que eres muy cercano a gaara...¿Que ocurre con el?—Dijo tayuya divertida

—¿Que clase de pregunta es ésa?...Sabes que lo de gaara es diversión. Simplemente esa profesora es su nueva conquista, nada de lo que no te hagas una idea—

—Lo supuse, obvió...es que Sasori, no lo comprendo...¿Que diablos ocurría por su mente para salír del escenario de esa forma?—Dijo la pelirroja intrigada.

—Si no lo has averiguado tu...—Sonrió el peliblanco.

—Tarde o temprano lo haré, no he perdido mis dotes de espía—Rió divertida.

.

.

.

—Tenten.. Suficiente de esta horrible noche—Reprochó Hinata.

—¿De que hablas?..Ahora es que se ha puesto divertido todo...¿Vieron todo eso?..¡Que rayos le ocurre a Sasori!—Dijo la castaña curiosa.

—Pobre de la profesora, no sabía que estaba está noche aquí..—Habló Lee.

—Supongo que ha venido por el concierto como todos los demás, la verdad es que no me extraña que los Akasuna no la hallan arrastrado entre sus pleitos..es tan típico de ellos hacerlo con cada profesor del instituto—

—Yo ya la había visto...Solo que la comida estaba muy buena y no despegue un sólo ojo de la mesa durante la noche—Expresó Chouji.

—Eso lo sabemos—Dijo Lee.

—De verdad que no me siento cómoda aquí—Se sincero Hinata.

—¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho?—Preguntó Tenten.

—Bueno...Yo...—

—Calma... La llamada de la juventud te acompaña, puedes liberarte—Dijo Lee.

—Tu cierra el pico...¿ Que sucede?— Dijo Tenten. Frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues...El sujeto Rubio de por allá no ha dejado de observarme, me siento acosada—Dijo Hinata temblorosa.

—Mmm...ya veo, es el de la cabina junto al pelinegro ¿no?...No se ve tan viejo y mucho menos pervertido—Sonrió la castaña.

—No me agrada que me observé, invade mi privacidad—Reprochó.

—No están grave, probablemente le atraigas—

—Suele suceder, cuando un chico encuentra a una linda chica y existe una gran atracción de por medio el cuerpo pide...**_ Silencio, yo soy la de los consejos aquí_**—interrumpió Tenten rápidamente a lee.

—¿Que puedo hacer?—Dijo Hinata preocupada.

—Se lo que haremos...—Sonrió al ver en la segunda planta a Neji con su _prometida._—Siganme...—

* * *

—¿Donde esta?—Preguntó Konan a Gaara.

—Supongo que en cualquier lugar...no lo sé—Dijo colocándose hielo en los labios. Su boca estába sangrado ligeramente por la cortada en su labio inferior.

—¿Porque ha ocurrido todo esto?—

—No lo sé, tengo que conversar con el...Yo...no lo entiendo, tal vez sea por la competencia—Dijo Gaara fruncido el ceño.

—Todo esto se pudo haber evitado—Dijo la peliazul preocupada.

—Tal vez no... Desconozco su actitud, obviamente hay algo que me perdi, esto simplemente lo perjudicó a él y a su grupo—Dijo observando de reojo a los chicos al otro extremo. Con sus rostros serios y ceños fruncidos.

—Me preocupa que esté desaparecido— Dijo La chica.

—No lo está...Le he pedido a Sakura que fuera en su dirección, ella podrá traerlo de vuelta, donde sea que halla ido—

—¿Mi profesora?...Es cierto, recuerdo haberla visto cuando Sasori se lanzó a ti...Fue muy confuso todo después, la gente comenzó a alborotarse y los perdí de vista—Explicó Konan.

—Tranquila, ella es buena.. lo traerá—

—Yo...lo sé, es un gran alivio para mi—Se dijo Konan.

—Esto no se lo perdonó a Sasori...—Dijo Konan.

.

.

—Muy bien...¿Alguien sabe que pasó?—Dijo Deidara.

—Todo el tiempo, su rivalidad y problemas con gaara..ni una sola noche se contuvo—Dijo Shikamaru.

—Bien, es evidente que a Sasori le pasó algo... Dimos nuestro esfuerzo, sabemos que a la gente le encanto la música—Dijo el Rubio.

—No existe posibilidad de que nos tomen en cuenta para el contrato, no después del desastre de esta noche—Dijo Shino.

—Vaya, pero que positivismo.. gracias—Dijo kiba.

—Debera darnos una explicación, y muy buena... Simplemente se arruinó nuestra oportunidad—Dijo Shikamaru.

—La dará, confío en eso—Dijo Deidara.

* * *

—¿Estás bien Matsuri?—Dijo ino encontrandola a fuera de los baños, recostada en uno de los pilares.

—Ahm..Si, todo está bien—habló la castaña.

—¿Segura?..¡No pareces muy conforme con lo que dices!—Le dijo ino.

—Bueno, creo que apesar de las circunstancias la noche estuvo increíble—Respondió insegura.

—Bueno me alegro que la hallas pasado bien—Dijo ino analizandola. Sabía que algo tenía la chica y siendo como es lo averiguaría...de cualquier forma.

—¡Oye ino!.. Puedo preguntarte algo?—Le dijo un poco nerviosa.

—Claro, no es que sea chismosa ni nada... pero tengo conocimientos de diferentes temas muy diversos—

—En realidad... Quería saber desde cuándo son novios Sakura y Gaara—Dijo la joven un tanto incómoda.

—Ahmmm...Lo cierto es que yo no lo sé exactamente. A decir verdad Sakura no me lo quería decir... Puedo entender sus motivos, ¡Vaya que si!..La comprendo, pero no te voy a negar que cuando me habló de éste sujeto me emocioné por ella, no lo conozco, jamás lo había visto antes de hoy pero estoy seguro de que él puede hacerla feliz...No tengo dudas de ello—Le habló con bastante emoción mientras sus ojos brillaban.

—Wao... Entonces...Me alegro por ella—Dijo la joven desanimada.

—Si, se que es un chico con una banda, y se que la mayoría piensa que es un mujeriego y de lo peor...Pero créeme Sakura lo tiene todo, absolutamente todo y se que no tendrá ojos para nadie mas que ella—

—Si... Seguro—Dijo Matsuri con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Cierto?...Tu y yo nos encargaremos de aconsejarla, no repetirá los mismos errores que con su antiguo novio...un verdadero patán—

—¿Sasuke?—Dijo Matsuri.

—Ese idiota. Y no te comenté, él está aquí y si hubieras visto la cara de estreñido que puso cuando Gaara le dedicó esa canción a mi amiga.. Porque desde luego era para ella...Me encantó que tuviera ese gesto... pero en fin, el tipo estába que reventaba de los celos y me alegro que lo halla presenciado a si se da cuenta que Sakura tiene quien la defienda—Comentó la rubia con ilusión.

—Yo...Me alegro...de verdad que si—Dijo tragando grueso. Las palabras de ino inconscientemente la lastimaban.

—Ese chico gaara es lo mejor que le pudo suceder a Sakura—

—Asi es... Volvamos con Sai...No lo dejemos solo—Dijo apresurada para finalizar la conversación.

—Mmm..¿Te gusta Sai?—Dijo ino entrecerrado los ojos.

—¿QUE?—Gritó Matsuri desconcertada.

—¿Te gusta?—Indagó la rubia.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—Dijo Matsuri frunciendo los labios.

—Ufff...Que alivió.. No me gustaría que una amiga mía se fijará en el chico que me interesa—

—¿Te gusta Sai?—Le preguntó la castaña.

—Mucho...Es muy mí tipo—

—A decir verdad se ven muy bien juntos—Comentó Matsuri. Pero recordó sus últimas palabras y lograron devastarla.

—Ehmm yo...Ino—Dijo Matsuri indecisa..._¿Sería buena idea comentarle?_

_—_¿Escuchas?... Van a anunciar a los ganadores, tenemos que apresurarnos—Dijo la chica sujetándola de la muñeca y corriendo de vuelta a la sala principal.

—Akatsuki récords a deliberado al fin y les complace recibir en sus estudios a **Rebellion...** Felicidades chicos, son los ganadores de está noche y de un fabuloso contrato para producir un disco—Habló el presentador.

La gente enloqueció, la reacción había sido la esperada siendo Está banda la más apoyada por el público.

—KHIAAA...¿escuchaste sai?...El novio de Sakura ganó, ganó el contrato—Gritó ino.

—Ya lo sé—Dijo el pelinegro seriamente.

—Que emoción—Dijo Matsuri olvidando un poco su desilusión.

—Tenemos que avisarle a Sakura..—Dijo ino.

—Vayamos a buscarla—Dijo Matsuri.

Todo el grupo fue hasta el escenario a celebrar su triunfo mientras que algunos no disfrutaban de aquel acontecimiento.

—Estupidos... Estos imbéciles me las pagarán—Dijo Kabuto enfurecido.

—Jefe...¿Sasori no era su aliado?—Comentó Zhengo.

—Ese idiota solo me quería utilizar, para nada es mi aliado, por eso el otro día casi lo mando al otro mundo... Pero esto no se quedará así... los dos hermanitos me las pagarán—Dijo el tipo de jafas con malhumor.

.

.

.

—IDIOTA... SASORI NOS HA PERJUDICADO ENORMEMENTE Y NI SIQUIERA SE DIGNA A APARECER—gritó Shikamaru..

—Sasori no tiene culpa de esto—Dijo Deidara frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y que no?...Por supuesto que sí—

—No te lo voy a negar, algo influyo la pelea de Sasori y que no terminaramos la presentación—Dijo Kiba.

—Tiene que dar la cara...Ahora —Dijo Shikamaru.

—Lo buscaremos.. Pero no pelearemos entre nosotros—Dijo el rubio.

—Ya veremos—Dijo Shikamaru con bastante enfadado.

.

.

.

—Lo logramos... Por fin—Dijo kinimaru.

—Asi es—Comentó kankuro.

—Buen trabajo chicos—Dijo Gaara. No podía celebrar sin saber que ocurría con su hermano, confiaba en que Sakura descubrirá lo que le ocurre. Miró al frente en la cabina y frunció el ceño...El sujeto de traje negro y cabello azabache no dejava de examinarlo, en sus ojos se apreciaba mucho desagrado y frialdad.

"_¿Que diablos le ocurre a este sujeto?"_

Se preguntó con molestia... para nada le agradaba esa penetrante mirada observándolo.

* * *

—¿Te duele?—

—Jumm... Estoy bien, no hace falta que me ayudes—Dijo con frialdad. Su labio sangraba.

Sakura abrió la boca para decir lo que pensaba, pero rápidamente cambió de parecer y aventó el algodón entre sus dedos muy lejos para marcharse.

—De acuerdo..No te molesto más—Habló resoplando.

—¡Espera!—Dijo Sasori sujetandola de la muñeca con fuerza.

—¡Oye!..—Dijo la pelirrosa con una mueca.

—¿Que hacés aquí?—Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

—No te entiendo..¿Aquí en este lugar..O aquí contigo?—Dijo mordiendo su labio un tanto intimidada por su intensa mirada.

—En esté lugar—Dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

—La noche prometía ser buena.. Tengo derecho a divertirme—Dijo sin más sakura.

—¡Ja!...Por supuesto—Le dijo con molestía, la soltó de mala manera y le dio la espalda.

—¿Que te pasa?..¿Estas loco?—Dijo sakura frunciendo el ceño.

—Profesora... déjeme solo—Dijo con frialdad.

Sakura lo observó detenidamente, ya estába allí, no oo podía dejar así...por lo poco que conocía de Sasori sabía que no la estába pasandi muy bien... para nada bien.

—¿Estas bien?—Le dijo sentándose en el suelo junto a él, evitando subir más de la cuenta su vestido.

Allí estaban, en el estacionamiento del local, detrás del enorme edificio...había tenido que correr, correr y correr para alcanzarlo y cuando por fin lo hizo él la miró con esos acaramelados ojos intensos...No lo negaba, Sasori le preocupaba y mucho... sobretodo por ese repentino ataque contra su propio hermano...Eso definitivamente la había descolocado.

—¡Oh vamos!...de nuevo con lo mismo. Si estoy aquí contigo es porque me preocupas—Le dijo intentado mirar su rostro, pero él se negaba a darle la cara.

—¿Sasori?...—

—Es obvió que te interesa más estar allá dentro—Dijo con voz ácida.

—¿De que diablos estás hablando?—

Pero él no dijo nada, ni siquiera miró su rostro. Sakura con molestia decidió levantarse y ponerse justo en frente, así no evitaría mirarla.

—Dimelo a la cara... Sacá lo que sientes—Le dijo con determinación.

Sasori abrió ligeramente sus ojos, no esperaba que ella lo desafíara de esa forma.

—No me tiente... Recuerde que está frente a un gran peligro—Sonrió de lado.

—¡Ja!...No te tengo miedo...Para nada—Rió con gracia.

—¿En serio?..Veamos si no—Y la tomó con fuerzas de los hombros acercándola más a su rostro. Ella no lo podía esquivar, su agarré era muy fuerte.

—¿Tienes miedo?—

—¿De que?...No hay nada que temer—Dijo algo nerviosa.

"_Si... tengo mucho miedo, pero de que comience a agradarme la situación" _Se dijo indesisa.

—Sakura...No juegues a la valiente. Sabés que perderás—Dijo tomando unos mechones de cabello con la mano que había abandonado de su hombro.

—Y tu no juegues más al chico malo...eres muy malo siéndolo—Dijo Sakura, de igual modo tomando varios mechones pelirrojos de Sasori.

Él levantó una ceja, ella definitivamente se estaba burlando.

—No te agradará...—Dijo sujetando su nuca con algo de fuerza, atrayendola a centímetros de sus tentativos labios.

—Lo que haré si me sigues desafiando, rindete, admite que eres una niñita asustada y te dejaré huir—Sonrió con burla.

Sakura frunció el ceño, ya había intentado ese juego antes y no le funcionó... pero definitivamente no quería quedar cómo una niña asustadiza y menos por su problemático alumno.

—¿Admitir que?..¿Seguro quieres que siga hablando?—dijo murmurando muy cerca de su boca, rozando ligeramente sus labios con los de el pelirrojo.

Sasori por primera vez tragó grueso...Su mirada estaba fija en sus rosados labios, aun no olvidaba su sabor y eso terminaba martirizandolo.

—Estas...asustada de lo que...—Sakura al escuchar sus palabras se apresuró a besar sus labios. Era un gran error, lo sabía, pero en esos momentos parecía no tener importancia alguna.

Era suave el vaivén de sus labios cruzarse, le gustaba probarlos de nuevo, ella tenía un sabor único e incomparable, reconfortante y delicioso, le encantaba, le fascinaba, era algo que jamás podría negar, a él mismo ni a nadie más. Hasta los momentos era Sakura quien tenía el control de la situación, era ella quien mantenía el compás de los movimientos y cuando por fin ella se quedó sin aliento se separó de sus labios y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Ahora eres tu el que parece... asustado—rió ligeramente.

Cuando Sasori estuvo por protestar se escucharon unas voces cerca, demasiado cerca.

—Sasori.. SASORI, SASORI—Las pisadas eran cada vez más cercas.

Rápidamente Sasori se levantó y buscó con la mirada su motocicleta aparcada, caminó de prisa y encendió el motor.

—Suficiente por el día de hoy—Dijo intentando escapar.

—¿Espera...a donde vas?—Dijo Sakura llegando a su lado.

—¿No es obvio?... Muy lejos de aquí por supuesto—Dijo haciéndose escuchar el ronroneo del motor.

—Pero...no te vayas así...No estás bien—Dijo Sakura fruncido el ceño.

—No me quedaré en éste lugar—Dijo dispuesto a arrancar.

Sakura tragó grueso y respiró profundamente. Tal vez era una locura lo que haría pero no tenía mas opción.

—Haste aún lado—Dijo rápidamente mientras se sentaba en la motocicleta, quedando abrazada a la espalda del pelirrojo.

—¿Estás segura de esto?—Dijo Sasori alzando ambas cejas.

—Solo...solo arranca y no repares en nada más...¡Vamos!—Dijo con seguridad. Sea a donde sea que vayan no podía dejarlo ir, no estando asi de preocupada por él.

—jumm..como quieras—Dijo divertido. Sonrió con gracia, le gustaba la actitud de su profesora.

El vehículo de dos ruedas arrancó, dejando una nube espesa de humo alrededor

—¿Sasori?...Era ese Sasori...—Dijeron los chicos saliendo de las escaleras de emergencia.

—Y no iba solo..a juzgar por el tono del cabello era la sexóloga—Dijo kiba sonriente.

—La profesora Haruno—dijo shino.

—Ok.. Volvamos... sólo perdimos nuestro tiempo—Dijo Shikamaru.

—Sasori es muy astuto—rió Deidara.

* * *

Sakura por otro lado se sentía muy extraña, se había subido por voluntad propia al vehículo de su alumno sin rumbo aparentemente... Estába volviéndose loca, si es que ya lo estába.

"_Calma, nada malo ocurrirá si tomas las riendas de la situación"_Se dijo respirando aliviada, ciertamente el olor de roble y pino de Sasori lograba relajarla de sobremanera, era un adictivo aroma hipnotizante...Uno muy peligroso ya que estaba logrando su cometido, envolverla por completo, en ese mundo fantástico.

Se sujetó con más fuerza a la espalda del chico, la brisa fría comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en su rostro recostó, recostó su mejilla del cuero de la chaqueta de Sasori y suspiró con pesadez..Era como viajar entre nubes.

—Sujetate...Sujetate muy bien—Fue lo que dijo Sasori antes de acelerar aún más.

* * *

**Fin**

**comentarios**** si quieren.****jajajajaja ok no, el fin todavía no ha llegado...que les pareció?**


	9. risks

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las imágenes y portadas utilizadas ( Se respeta el derecho de autor ) La trama si es de mi autoría...Es todo**.

**Risks**

**.**

**_(Riesgos...)_**

* * *

—Yo...No lo haré..No pienso hacerlo—

—¡Vamos!.. Solo será un rato. Después nos iremos, te lo prometo—Dijo Tenten decidida a ir a la pista de baile.

—Tenten ya te dije que me quiero ir—Se volvió a quejar Hinata.

—Escucha...Solo le daremos una pequeña lección a Neji, ya viste lo que sucedió con él hace un rato...No dejemos que arruine el termino de la noche—habló la castaña con determinación.

—Una parte de lo que dijo mi primo es cierto, este lugar es demasiado para mi—Respondió la ojiperla inhibida.

—¿De que hablas?..No hay lugares que no estén hechos para nosotros. ¿Estás aún incómoda por el rubio que no ha dejado de mirarte?—Le preguntó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—¿q...qué?...Bueno, me molesta si... pero—

—¡¿te gusta?!—Le habló tenten sonriendo.

—¿Que?..¡Por supuesto que no!—Dijo rápidamente.

Lo cierto es que si había notado que el rubio desde la cabina la observaba, se sentía muy extraña.. Nadie, ningún chico en el instituto la había mirado de la misma forma.

—Los chicos se divierten, no seamos las únicas aguafiestas—Dijo Tenten señalando con la mirada a Lee intentando bailar con una chica y a Chouji comer de un gran banquete.

—Yo...Es que... estoy cansada—Replicó indecisa.

—¿Es por neji cierto?..¿Esta monitoreando tus horarios de salida?—Le dijo la castaña con el ceño fruncido. Miró en dirección al segundo piso, observando a la rubia y al pelilargo tomar de sus bebidas, recargados de la barabda metálica.

—No se trata de eso...Yo ya no quiero estar aquí—Dijo la chica sujetando su bolso con fuerza.

—De acuerdo...No te obligare—Dijo Tenten derrotada.

Las chicas se dieron la vuelta en dirección a los chicos, los llamarían y regresarían en el auto del padre de Lee.

—Señoritas..—Dijo una voz a sus costados.

Tenten abrió los ojos de la impresión y de inmediato se formó una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Y quién es usted?—Dijo la castaña divertida.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto..¿Y el de ustedes?—Dijo el rubio sonriente.

—Mmm...No lo sé...¿Porque deberíamos dárselo?—Dijo la castaña entrecerrado los ojos.

—Es cierto, nunca le digan sus nombres a extraños...pero como ya me presenté, no creo que haya problema—Dijo divertido.

_-''Tenten es un acosador...-" _Le susurró Hinata al oido.

—Calma—Dijo la castaña divertida.

Su buen ojo juzgador le decía que aquél sujeto no era un tipo depravado, al menos no daba esa impresión... parecía más una persona alegre y sonriente.

—Señor...Mi amiga y yo ya nos íbamos asi que...—Dijo Hinata atreviéndose a mirarlo de frente.

—Es una lástima...Muy bien señoritas, que tengan buenas noches—Dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza como modo de despedída.

—¡Es cierto!.. Olvidé que tengo que decirle algo a May.. Hinata espérame aquí, ya regreso—Dijo Tenten caminando a paso apresurado.

—¿¡Quee!?...Tenten...no, no me dejes—Dijo Hinata asustada.

—Ya volverá, no te preocupes—Dijo Naruto.

Hinata lo miró desconfiada, entrecerró los ojos y lo encaró con enfado.

—¿Que quiere?..¿Acaso me esta acosando?—Le dijo sin titubear. Era hora de ponerse viva, adiós a la chica tímida.

—Tranquila...No es lo que piensas. Fue divertido lo de hace rato—Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa. Recordando el gracioso tropiezo.

—¿Cree que soy su diversión?...Vaya tipejo—Dijo Hinata enfadada.

No entendía porque ese _sujeto_ lograba desinhibirla, algo muy extraño siendo ella tan sumisa y tímida.

—¡Espera!..No pretendo que te enojes, si que eres voluble—Dijo Naruto rascando su cabeza en modo de nerviosismo.

—Escuche señor, quiero que me dejé sola...No lo conozca y sinceramente no quiero conocerlo—Dijo al fin.

—¡Auch!—Dijo Naruto. Tocando su pecho en dirección a su corazón. _Un golpe duro a su corazón.._

—¿Entendió?—Habló con determinación.

__¡cielos!..Como pude hacerlo...¿Que me está sucediendo?__Pensó confundida.

—¿Hinata no?...Lo siento, la verdad me disculpo. No quería incomodarte. Sólo que hacé un rato me pareciste una chica bastante desorientada y vulnerable...—Dijo Naruto mirándola detenidamente.

_¿Que intenta decirme?...¿Y porque estoy tan a la defensiva...que es esto que siento?_-Se dijo un poco arrepentida.

—Solo...solo intentaba... bueno—Dijo el rubio un poco nervioso.

—Yo...no quería, es decir...no quise ser tan grose...**_¿Hinata este sujeto te está molestando?—_**Interrumpió nada más que Neji hyuga.

Hinata parpadeó repetidas veces en solo un segundo, es cierto...Neji la vigilaba cómo un _halcón._

—¿Se te ofrece algo amigo?—Dijo el ojiperla colocándose al frente de Hinata...en modo protección.

—Ehmm...yo no intento molestar. Lo siento—Dijo Naruto un tanto desilucionado, creyendo que el pelilargo era el novio de la chica.

—Entonces...puedes irte por donde viniste—Dijo Neji frunciendo el ceño.

Hinata arrugó el entrecejo y apretó el brazo de Neji con una considerable fuerza, su única intención era que su primo reparará en ella.

—Neji... Él.. él es mi acompañante—Dijo la chica antes de que el rubio diera más de dos pasos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—Dijo Neji impactado.

—Estabamos en medio de una conversación...Por favor, déjame hablar con Naruto—Dijo con más valor. El rubio la observó callado, un tanto impactado por el giro de las cosas.

—¡Un momento Hinata!...No puedo dejarte a solas con este tipo.. Nunca antes lo había visto, ¿Porque dices que quieres hablar con él?...—Dijo un tanto alterado.

—Escucha bien, lo diré una sola vez...Yo puedo cuidarme sola..No quiero que te metas en mi vida...Yo no hago eso con la tuya—Dijo la ojiperla frunciendo el ceño.

Lo cierto es que Tenten tenía razón, Neji siempre la vigilaba, fuera y dentro del instituto... qué esa noche él estuviera en el mismo local que ella no le sorprendía para nada, es obvio que se aseguraba de mantenerla bien monitoreada.

—No hablaré de eso contigo ahora, nos vamos a la mansión—Dijo sujetándola de la muñeca.

—¡No me iré!..No contigo—Dijo la chica muy molesta.

—Hinata te desconozco..¿Que sucede contigo?..¿Tomaste?—Gruñó molestó.

—No he tomado, solo que ya estoy harta de que me quieran controlar—Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Suficiente!...Nos vamos ahora mismo—Dijo jalandola de la muñeca.

—¡Oye!..No es la forma de hacer las cosas...—Se interpuso Naruto, hasta el momento se había mantenido cómo espectador, sin embargo no dejaría que aquél sujeto, fuera lo que fuera de la chica, se la llevará en contra de su voluntad.

—Tu fuera de mi camino—Dijo Neji con el ceño fruncido, tomando sorpresivamente al rubio del cuello de la camisa.

—No lo haré—Dijo Naruto con determinación. La gente a su alrededor comenzó alejarse de ellos, dejando un gran espacio por si se aproximaba otra pelea.

Hinata no creía todo lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, Neji se estaba descontrolando, y ese sujeto llamado Naruto parecía querer defenderla. En otras circunstancias comenzaría a gritar, imploraria por qué dejarán de enfrentarse...pero ahora ella creía ser mucho más madura...

—Neji...—Dijo llamando la atención del pelilargo.

—Hinata...—Dijo el nombrado.

—Si lo haces...si te atreves a golpearlo... Juró que no te lo perdonaré Neji—Dijo con voz inquebrantable.

El ojiperla entorno los ojos, nunca la había escuchado asi de seria.

—Hablaremos de esto después—Dijo soltandolo al fin.

Miró de frente al rubio, frunció el ceño y desapareció de su campo visual. Y al fin Hinata pudo respirar tranquila.

—Naruto...lo lamento—Dijo con algo de vergüenza. Cambiando rápidamente su actitud con él.

—Descuida, me alegro que cuiden de ti—Dijo el rubio sacudiendo su saco.

—No de ese modo...no así—Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Quieres... quieres una limonada—Dijo un poco nervioso el rubio. Su sonrisa deslumbraba.

Hinata mordió el interior de sus mejillas, después de todo no parecía mala persona.

—E-esta bien—Dijo sonrojada.

**@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@**

Tenten se había alejado bastante, se encontraba al otro extremo de la pista de baile, debia admitir que con la cantidad de gente al rededor era imposible visualizar a Hinata desde el lugar donde se encontraba, había dejado a su amiga con una excusa barata, obviamente esperaba que Hinata se deshinibiera y consiguiera divertirse esa noche.

—¿A qué vienes pobretona?—Dijo Naomi bailando con pasos sensuales.

—¡Waaahhh!..Solo verte me da náuseas—Dijo la castaña con rostro de repulsión.

—¡Eres una...!... Sabés no me malgastare por ti—Dijo la pelinegra con arrogancia.

—¿Temes que te robe atención?—Dijo Tenten con una gran sonrisa.

—Por favor...¿tu?..No me hagas reír—Se burló.

—Si...me temes...Asi como plebeya puedo destacar—dijo refiriéndose a su atuendo. Unos pantalones verde militar con bolsillos al frente, una camisa de tirantes negra que dejaba a la vista su ombligo y el cabello suelto para la ocasión.

—¡Estas de broma!—Se carcajeó Naomi.

Tenten frunció el ceño al verla girar sobre sus pies, alistando con los dedos sus hebras color negro.

—Nadie se podría fijar en ti estando yo presente—Afirmó la pelinegra.

—Probemoslo entonces...—Dijo la castaña alzando una ceja. Comenzó a bailar con el zum de sus caderas, al compás de la música desenfrenada.

Naomi frunció el ceño al notar que los chicos a los lados comenzaron a acercarseles, sonriendo y mirando a la castaña moverse tan atrevidamente.

-"_no lo harás-"_Pensó Naomi.

La pelinegra comenzó a bailar, pasos sensuales y marcados, los chicos hicieron un círculo para observarlas, cada una deslumbraba con sus movimientos.

—¿Que dices ahora?—Dijo sonriendo Tenten.

—Que mejor se mueve una anguila escurridiza que tu...—Sonrió altanera Naomi.

—Envidiosa...No sabés perder—Dijo tenten con una gran sonrisita.

—¿Que dices..?—Contrataco la chica.

—Lo oíste muy bien...¿No es así chicos?—Dijo la chica al grupo de jóvenes bailando a su alrededor.

—Tranquila pequeña, también tienes lo tuyo—Dijo un chico blanco ojos verdes, refiriendose a la pelinegra.

—Idiotas...¡Fuera de aquí!.—Dijo Naomi con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ja!... Cómo dije, no sabes perder—Rió con diversión Tenten.

Continuó moviendo sus caderas y agitando su cabello.

De un momento a otro los chicos a su alrededor se alejaron, completamente ahuyentados como perros asustadizos.

—¡Oigan...!..¿A donde van?—Pronunció Tenten alzando la mirada.

—Jumm...Ama—Dijo Neji posicionándose enfrente de ella.

—Ehm...¿Que.. ocurre?—Dijo la castaña impresionada por su presencia.

—Profesor Neji...¡Que bueno verlo!..¿Cómo está?—Dijo la pelinegra usando un tono sensual.

—Zukhaki...—Dijo el pelilargo con seriedad. En ningún instante apartó la mirada de la castaña, su rostro se notaba demasiado serio

—Aprovechando que está aquí... quisiera... bueno dentro de unos dias May y yo estaremos de cumpleaños y bueno...—Decia un tanto nerviosa la melliza.

—Zukhaki déjame hablar con Ama—Dijo Neji.

—¿Ahm?...¿Con Tenten..?—Dijo sorprendida.

Tenten no se sorprendió, imaginaba de que se trataba esa conversación.. Definitivamente al Hyuga no le gustó cómo terminó lo de hace un rato.

—Si, claro—Dijo Naomi con el ceño fruncido. Enderezó el rostro ya que se le había desencajado un poco por las palabras del hombre y salió de allí completamente indignada.

—Ahora..Tu y yo, hablaremos—Dijo Neji tomando del brazo a la castaña. Caminó llevándola consigo hasta debajo de las escaleras donde no habia ningún rastro de gente.

—¿Que quiere?—Dijo Tenten con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahora mismo iras hacia donde está Hinata y la convenceras de que se vaya a casa—Le ordenó sin ninguna delicadeza.

—¡Un momento!..¿Qué?—Dijo la chica aún sin creerselo.

—Lo escuchaste muy bien—Dijo firme el hombre.

—¿Otra cosa?..¿Algún Martini, quizás un vodka?—Ironizó la joven.

—¡demonios!..¡Habló en serio!—Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— Usted no es quién para ordenarme Nada...no estamos en el instituto—

—Escuchame bien Tenten, tú has sido la responsable de que Hinata se saliera de casa.. Ahora te harás responsable de que regresé sana y salva—Dijo el hombre con voz imponente.

—Escucheme usted a mi ahora, Hinata regresará a casa cuando ella decida...Antes no—Le retó la joven.

—No me provoques Tenten, has lo que te digo—Dijo acercándose amenazadoramente.

—¿Y si no lo hago?—Lo enfrentó sin retroceder.

—No te lo recomiendo...—Dijo sonriendo de lado.

—No le tengo miedo hyuga—Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

—¿Segura?—Dijo aproximándose a su rostro.

—¿Q..Que?—

—¿Que si estás segura?—Se burló en su cara.

—D... Definitivamente—Respondió un tanto balbuceado. El rostro de Neji estaba a centímetros del suyo, su respiración chocaba contra su piel y perfume varonil la embriagó completamente.

-"_Control...control...¡¿porque ahora... porque?!-"_pensó la chica.

—¿Lo harás?..¿Cierto?—Dijo Neji con una sonrisa.

—Intenta... intenta...¿Acaso intenta seducirme profesor?—Dijo Tenten alzando una ceja.

Neji rápidamente frunció el ceño, no esperaba llegar tan lejos, pero simplemente esa jovenzuela lograna sacarlo de sus casillas.

—No estamos en el instituto...Ahora somos Tenten y Neji—Dijo con tono suave.

—Neji...—Dijo Tenten sonriendo. Acercó sus manos a sus hombros y sus labios a su oído.

—Sera mejor que no me de ordenes—Le dijo con suavidad.

—Sera mejor...—Dijo Neji tomándola de la cintura—Que obedezcas—

Tenten frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo dos veces pisó con fuerza el pie del hombre, sáncandole una terrible mueca en el rostro.

—¡Uoops!...Lo lamento—Rió por lo bajó.

—¿Porque hiciste eso?—Dijo Neji alejándose para revisar la zona. Tomó su pie con su mano izquierda para examinarlo.

—Aveces sufro de pequeños ataques, lo siento—Dijo Tenten divertida.

—Esto no se va a quedar asi...el lunes te quiero en mi despacho—Dijo severo.

—¿Se refiere a la pequeña oficina en el pasillo de profesores?—Volvió a reír Tenten.

-"_ja... gané de nuevo-"_

—Ama estas en proble...**_¿Neji?..¿Que sucedió?—_**Dijo Miyari su prometida, bajando las escaleras precisamente.

—Miyari...—dijo Neji.

—Lo que sucede es que Neji está descansando los pies, se asegura de que pueda bailar esta pieza contigo. Me dijo que me encargará de que hinata disfrutase la noche, le preocupaba el hecho de como regresariamos a casa y le dije que nuestro amigo Naruto nos llevará...Ha quedado muy complacido con ello..¿Verdad?—Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

Neji frunció el ceño ante la mención de aquel sujeto, no le gustaba para nada...Solo asintió con la cabeza declarando como cierto todo lo dicho por la castaña.

—Mi amor, ya te he dicho que Hinata es muy sensata para su edad. Déjala que se divierta...Y ahora tu y yo a bailar—Dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Neji no puso objeción y solo le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a la castaña antes de irse.

—Idiota—Dijo Tenten intentando olvidar el hecho de que aún estaba enamorada de su profesor.

—¡Que más da...a bailar!—Dijo acercándose de nuevo a los chicos y moviendo su cuerpo...

**@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@**

—Supongo que somos los perdedores de la noche—Dijo kiba sentado en uno de los banquillos acolchados, donde la gente se ubicaba para descansar un rato.

—No digas tonterías dienton—Dijo Deidara tomando de una su trago en seco.

—Las probabilidades están sobre la mesa, el dia de hoy fuimos el grupo menos exitoso—Comentó shino sentado al lado de Kiba.

—Como siempre agradezo tus ánimos—Dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño. Estába de pié frente a sus colegas, mirando la pista de baile donde la gente disfrutaba.

—Yo me largo—Dijo poniéndose de pie Shikamaru.

—Deberiamos hacerlo todos, ya estar aquí es una pérdida de tiempo—Dijo Kiba igualmente poniéndose de pie.

—Como sea—Dijo Deidara. Cuando todos se dispusieron a caminar las figuras de kankuro y kinimaru se proyectaron al frente de sus ojos.

—¡Chicos como están!—Dijo Kinimaru divertido.

—¿Cómo les va?—Dijo kankuro.

—¿Que quieren?—habló Deidara con el ceño fruncido.

—Tranquilo chico explosivo, solo queremos conversar—Le dijo kankuro con diversión.

—¿De que quieren hablar?—Dijo está vez kiba.

—Nos gustaría que fueran nuestros coristas, sus voces son increíbles. Así pueden estar en el álbum—Dijo kinimaru con arrogancia.

—No digas tonterías, larguense de aquí—Dijo Shikamaru de malhumor.

—¿Asi nos quieren pagar que los quisiéramos incluir en el álbum?—Dijo kankuro frunciendo el ceño.

—No nos interesa caer tán bajo...Declinamos su oferta, pero gracias—Dijo Deidara.

—¡Vaya mocosos!...—Dijo kinimaru resentido.

—Supongo que si son perdedores, siempre lo serán—Rió kankuro.

—¿Qué diablos dijiste?—Dijo Shikamaru acercándose a kankuro.

—Lo que oíste...no te hagas el sordo—Le habló desafiante.

—Solo eres un...**_¡Rebellion...!—_**Dijo Pein acercándose al grupo. Interrumpiendo de improviso.

—Señor Akatsuki...—Dijo por primera vez Shino.

—¿Cómo están?—Dijo el peli naranja sonriendo.

—Muy bien... Contentos por el contrato—Dijo kankuro impresionado por el hombre.

—Precisamente con ustedes quiero conversar, el lunes los esperamos en el estudio de grabación Akatsuki récords—Dijo pein entregándole una tarjeta de presentación al castaño.

—Por supuesto que si...Nos vemos allá—Dijo kankuro extendiéndole la mano.

—Entonces asi quedamos—Dijo pein estrechandole la mano el castaño y el peliblanco.

—Gracias, muchas gracias—Dijo kinimaru sonriendo.

—Muy bien... ahora—Dijo el pelinaranja Mirando en dirección de los otros chicos.

—¿The dangerous ones?—dijo el hombre observandolos con seriedad.

—¿Si..?—Dijo Shikamaru impactado.

—¿El otro miembro faltante?—Preguntó pein.

—El...no se encuentra por los momentos—Dijo Deidara con nerviosismo.

—Tambien quisiera verlos en el estudio el lunes—Dijo extendiendole otra tarjeta.

—¿En serio?—Dijo kiba impactado.

—Mi socio y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Nos gustaría que ustedes tengan una pequeña participación en el _single—_habló serio.

—¿No era solo un contrato?—Dijo kinimaru frunciendo el ceño.

—Si...Ustedes tienen el contrato, pero queremos que _the dangerous ones_ grabé su canción con nosotros..—

—¿Están de acuerdo?—Dijo en general.

—¿Nos está preguntando si queremos?—Dijo Shikamaru.

—Les Estoy preguntando si están dispuestos, a ambas bandas...No queremos altercados cómo los de hace un rato—Dijo con seriedad.

—Bueno...¡Si!... Por nosotros no hay problema—Dijo kiba emocionado.

—¿Están seguros de ello... que sucede si su otro miembro no lo aprueba?—Dijo pein refiriéndose a Sasori.

—No habrá problema con el..Se lo aseguro—Dijo esta vez Deidara.

—¿Y que hay de ustedes?…¿Lo aprueban…?—Habló centrando su atención a kinimaru y kankuro.

—Nosotros... bueno... Aceptamos—Dijo kankuro resignado.

—Muy bien, entonces los veo a ambos el lunes—Dijo el peli naranja antes de retirarse.

—¿Porque le dijiste que aceptamos?—Le dijo kinimaru a kankuro frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De que hablas?...Gaara no dejará a su hermano fuera de esto—Dijo el castaño seguro.

—¿A pesar de lo que sucedió?—Dijo el peliblanco.

—Es su hermano...No lo olvides...—Dijo kankuro mirando con el ceño fruncido a los chicos aún impactados por la sorpresa.

-"_Y nosotros que veníamos a burlarnos...y ahora resulta que ellos se burlan de nosotros-" _Se dijo kankuro.

—Vamos a avisarle a gaara—Dijo kankuro retirándose con el peliblanco.

.

.

—Simplemente no puedo creerlo—Dijo Kiba tomando un trago de vodka.

—Es un sueño—Dijo shino.

—No es un sueño, Akatsuki récords nos quiere el lunes en el estudio—Dijo Shikamaru con semblante serio.

— Es nuestra oportunidad, tenemos que lograrlo—Dijo kiba.

—Esperemos que Sasori está vez nos deje por lo menos presentarnos—Dijo Shikamaru con resentimiento.

—¡Espera!...Sasori sabe cuan es importante esto para nosotros...Podemos ganarnos un lugar en ese disco—Dijo Deidara.

—¿Asi?...¿A caso esté día no fue importante también?..¿Dónde está ahora...Que demonios hacé en éstos momentos?—Replicó enojado.

—¡Vamos...!.. cometió un error, podemos superarlo. Y mucho mas ahora—Dijo Deidara con ánimos.

—Chicos esto es importante, podemos dejar de lado todo lo demás—Habló ahora Kiba.

—Supongo que borrón y cuenta nueva..¿No?—Dijo Shikamaru resoplando.

—Lo lograremos—Dijo Deidara.

—Tenemos probabilidad.. de 0.0000001 % lograrlo—Dijo Shino sonriendo.

—¡Gracias Shino!...Te lo agradezco—Le dijo con sarcasmo Deidara. Hicieron un pequeño círculo y colocaron sus puños al frente.

—Juntos...por siempre—Dijo kiba con una gran sonrisa.

—_¡¡The dangerous ones!!—_

**@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@**

—No lo sé...De verdad Estoy muy preocupada—Dijo konan mirando en dirección a la entrada del club.

—Tranquila Konan—Dijo gaara tomándola por oos hombros.

—Sasori estará bien—Dijo al fin.

—Tu..¿Cómo puedes saberlo?...Yo, a veces siento que lo estoy perdiendo... Él ha cambiado demasiado—Dijo con el ceño fruncido la peliazul.

—Entiendelo...Sasori ha pasado por mucho—Dijo el pelirrojo.

—Si... Lo sé pero...—Dijo la joven preocupada. Cuando se disponía a continuar la imponente figura de aquél hombre la interrumpió.

—Buenas noches—Dijo pein.

—¡Pein!...De Akatsuki—Dijo gaara reparando en él.

—Si... Hacé un momento hable con tus compañeros, pero esperaba conversar personalmente contigo..—Dijo con serenidad. Konan observó al hombre y trago saliva, comenzaba a marearse.

—Disculpen, yo me retiró—Dijo la chica caminando hasta alejarse.

—Muy bien...—Dijo gaara sonriendo.

—Mi socio y yo queremos a tu banda para el álbum, pero también la participación de the dangerous ones en una de las canciones—

—¿Lo dice en serio?—Dijo gaara impresionado.

—Asi es...¿No hay ningún problema con ello?—Le preguntó con seriedad.

—No..no, por supuesto que no, me alegra escuchar eso—Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-"_ Sasori, esto sera grandioso para ti... Lograrás uno de tus sueños"-_

—Entonces...Un placer hablar con ustedes—Dijo el hombre estrechando su mano, tal y como lo hizo con los chicos.

—Nos vemos en el estudio—

—Por fin una buena noticia...—Habló al aire gaara.

—Me alegra que aceptaras—Dijo aquel sujeto de oscuro cabello y traje de negro.

—¿Disculpe?—Dijo el pelirrojo alzando una ceja.

—Mi socio y yo...Los queremos a ambos—dijo el pelinegro metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. su mirada ónix destellaba un aire peligroso esa noche.

—Por supuesto... Muchas gracias por la oportunidad—Dijo gaara al reconocer el otro socio de akatsuki.

—Hump...Solo den lo mejor que tengan—Le sonrió de medio lado... bastante desafiante.

Gaara lo miró fijamente, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al descubrir un lado arrogante y altanero en aquel sujeto.

—¡Gaara, gaara!...¡¿dónde están?!, ¿Donde esta Sakura?—Dijo al fin ino, interrumpiendo sin reparar en aquel pelinegro.

—¿Cómo?—

—La estoy llamando pero no contesta, ¿Cuando se supone volverá de...?—Y se detuvo, se detuvo al mirar a cierto personaje aún lado de ella.

—Bueno...—Dijo frunciendo el ceño la rubia. No esperaba revelar nada más acerca de su amiga, no estando Sasuke presente.

—¿Tu eres la amiga de Sakura?—Dijo gaara observándola.

—Si recuérdame, de hace un rato—Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si ya...con respecto a Sakura...**_¡Descuida!... Hablaremos de eso en un momento, ella debe estar preparándose para la noche...ya vendrá..No te preocupes—_** lo interrumpió divertida. Llamando la atención de Sasuke rápidamente.

—¿Un momento de que...?—Dijo gaara frunciendo el ceño. De pronto la rubia se aproximó a el y lo tomó del brazo con demasiada confianza.

—Uchiha...¡Que sorpresa verte!—Comentó la joven con cierto tono de rencor.

—Hump...Como sea. Adiós—Dijo Sasuke con molestia. Se alejó a pasó calmado hasta perderse entre la gente.

—¿Lo conoces?—Dijo gaara frunciendo el ceño.

—Tu y yo tenemos mucho de que conversar...pero ahora, ¿porque Sakura no regresa con tu hermano?...¿Crees que haya sucedido algo?—Dijo preocupada.

—Ya me estás alarmando...La verdad es que fue muy precipitado que le pidiera que fuera tras mi hermano...Vayamos a buscarlos—Dijo Gaara con el corazón acelerado, la idea de que aquéllas personas que quería y comenzaba a apreciar les sucediera algo malo, no le agradaba para nada.

—Ino...ino—Dijo Matsuri corriendo (esquivando personas) junto con sai.

—¿Matsuri?—Dijo la rubia.

—Sakura me escribió, dijo que estaba bien...Sasori la llevará a casa, dice que nos vayamos también—Dijo la castaña nerviosa. No esperaba ver tan pronto al pelirrojo de sus sueños.

—¡Cielos!... Seguro tomó eso cómo excusa para escaparse de mi está noche—Dijo ino resentida.

—No lo sé—Dijo matsuri aún nerviosa.

—¿Chicas las llevo a casa?— Preguntó sai.

—Seria bueno...**_¡Ni hablar!...Nos divertimos está noche... mañana Saku me escuchará mientras tanto...—_**Dijo ino jalando del brazo a sai pero deteniéndose a mirar al pelirrojo.

—¿Vendrás gaara?—Preguntó la rubia sonriente.

—Si en un segundo—Comentó gaara acercándose a las figuras de sus amigos.

Matsuri los observó sentarse en la barra, sus expresiones demostraban una larga conversación por delante, tomaron de unos tragos y sonrieron ampliamente. Gaara estaba sonriendo, se veía tan hermoso..tan bello que...

—Chica ven con nosotros...¡Es hora de la diversión!—Dijo ino tomándola sorpresivamente de los hombros.

—¡¿Que?!...¡Ah si!...Ya voy—Dijo la castaña reaccionado.

Las luces viajaban por todo el lugar, bañandolas con diferentes colores explosivos, no lo negaba, la noche y lo que restaba de la madrugada prometía ser divertida...Y apesar de los sucesos ya vívidos le agradó el hecho de haber asistido.

-"_Sakura...Me alegra que tengas a estás personas en tu vida-" _Pensó la joven castaña suspirando.

Esperaba que la pelirrosa estuviera bien en su casa como dejó dicho en aquel sorpresivo mensaje.

**@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_**

**Tokio 7: 47 am..**

Sakura entró en la sala y observó al bulto enrollado en el mullido sofá desteñido de su pequeño apartamento. Frunció el ceño y rápidamente se acercó a él, tendría muchas cosas de que conversar y varías reglas que imponer.

—¡Despierta!...Sasori—Dijo la pelirrosa arrebatándole la cobija del cuerpo.

—Mmm...No molestes gaara—Dijo entre balbuceos el joven.

—¡¡Suficiente!!... LEVÁNTATE AHORA—le gritó muy cerca del oido.

—¿Qué?...¿Porque demonios hiciste eso?—Habló el chico levantándose con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Idiota!... Estás en mi casa... Gritaré cuando quiera—Dijo Sakura frunciendo aún más su ceño.

—Ah...No eres gaara—Dijo Sasori frotándose los ojos. Levantó la vista y observó a la joven con la mirada fruncida.

—Esta bien...Ya estoy lo suficientemente despierto—Dijo el pelirrojo con voz calmada.

—¡Claro que no soy gaara!..¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la madrugada?—Dijo Sakura alzando una ceja.

—Ahora si recuerdo..¿Me ayudará?—Dijo con la mirada intensa. Sakura resopló y lo invitó a que se sentará en el desayunador junto a ella. El chico obedeció y esperó atentamente a que ella tomará una decisión, era muy atrevido de su parte su proposicion pero esperaban que no se negará.

—Muy bien...Lo pensé, te daré un voto de confianza...¡Esto puede resultar mal para ambos!—Dijo tragando grueso.

—No daré problemas...lo prometo—afirmó complacido.

—Sasori...Eres mi alumno y permitir que te quedes aquí puede prestarse a la mala interpretación. Yo puedo perder mi trabajo y la licencia de médico que aún no me han otorgado—Respondió con voz temblorosa.

—No pasará, no permitiré que algo así suceda—Dijo el chico decidido.

—Escucha... Absolutamente nadie puede enterarse de que te quedarás unos días... Nadie en lo más mínimo—Completo con firmeza.

—De acuerdo, no le diré a nadie. Mucho más a mi favor...No quiero que gaara se enteré dónde estaré viviendo.—Dijo el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

—Quiero que sepas que hay reglas, muy estrictas que me encargué de enumerar—Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

—¿Reglas?..¿Como supone que las cumpliré?—Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Tendras que!..Si no te irás...muy sencillo—A seguró implacable.

Sasori miró sus brillantes ojos observarlo con desafío, su profesora no planeaba ceder a sus encantos...No tan fácilmente.

—Bien...Es lo justo—Dijo al fin.

—Regla 1: No te acerques a mí, ni a mi cuarto, ni mucho menos cuando estoy en la ducha...mi espacio personal es muy sagrado..¿Puedes captarlo?—Le dijo seriamente.

—Un momento...¿Es por lo de la otra vez?..De acuerdo, admito que me pasé, pero solo era una pequeña broma...No volverá a ocurrir—Dijo Sasori con una sonrisa divertida. Recordando lo de la vez en su casa.

-"_A menos que usted prefiera repetirlo-"_Comenzó hacer eco esa interrogante en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

—¿Supongo debo reírme ahora?—Dijo la pelirrosa molesta.

—Ok, Ok..No volverá a ocurrir—Dijo Sasori elevando las manos al aire.

—¡Por supuesto que no!...—Dijo Sakura decidida.

-"_Ja...lo veremos-"_Se rió internamente el joven.

—Regla 2: Respetaras está casa, nada de venir borracho ni en condiciones deplorables... estás advertido—

—Bien, no hay problema—Dijo sin más el chico.

—Hablo en serio, la razón por la que aceptó que estes aquí es sencillamente para ayudarte...si permito que uses esa clase de sustancias tóxicas no sería muy responsable...—

—No se preocupe, puedo estar mucho tiempo sin fumar ni beber—Habló con sinceridad.

—Regla 3: Muy importante, no quiero más al Sasori rebelde en el instituto, no más bromas contra mi ni otras personas...—

—¿Esperé?...Eso que tiene que ver, no es nada relacionado con vivir aquí—Dijo el pelirrojo arrugado el rostro.

—Es más cómo una condición... además, prometiste cambiar...¡No lo olvides!—Dijo sakura con mirada severa.

Sasori resopló, tantas cosas que salieron de su boca esa madrugada... Pero ella tenía razón, una parte de él odiaba su comportamiento... Tenía una razón para hacerlo, pero estando allí junto a su profesora intentaría olvidar todo lo demás, lo necesitaba, necesitaba componer su miserable existencia.

—Muy bien... aceptó, se acabó ése Sasori... prometo por mí... Pero no incluyo a mis amigos, ellos tienen voluntad propia y no decido por ellos—Dijo con calma.

Sakura sonrió, le alegraba lo que estába consiguiendo con éste nuevo Sasori.

—¿Y bien?..¿Próxima regla?—Dijo el chico sonriendo.

—Bien, aún eres menor de edad...Se que las cosas entre gaara y tu están complicadas...—Dijo Sakura y de inmediato él frunció el ceño.

—Comunicate con él y asegúrate de que comprenda al menos porque te vas y como te sientes—Dijo la joven mordiendo su labio un tanto nerviosa por su imponente mirada.

—¿Otra condición?—Dijo alzando una ceja.

—Algo así...¿Lo harás?—Dijo esperando su respuesta.

—Lo haré, armaría un revuelo si mo llegó a casa, hablaré con él aunque ya esté candado de hacerlo tantas veces...—Dijo con molestia.

—Muy bien, eso es todo..Hay una Quinta regla y trata de que se me pueden ocurrir muchas más y deberás aceptarlas..—Dijo sonriendo divertida. Sasori la observó incrédulo, su profesora se aprovechaba de su necesidad para gobernarlo a su antojo.

_-" ¡Qué sucio se escuchó eso en mi mente!...gobernarme..¡que divertido!-" _Pensó el chico.

—Si no fuera porque Deidara vive en un hueco, Shino con unos asquerosos inceptos, y Shikamaru con su problemática madre me iría con uno de ellos..

Sus reglas son estresantes—Dijo sonriendo de lado.

—¿Y porque no Konan?... ¿ella no está en la lista?—Dijo sakura sin pensarlo.

—Konan no merece que le traiga más problemas...no es justo para ella...—dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"_-Pero si es justo traerle problemas a tu profesora...vaya gracias"-_ Pensó Sakura indignada.

—¿La quieres mucho?—Dijo Sakura de nuevo sin pensar.

-"_¿Porque me importa?... concéntrate-" _Se dijo Sakura mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas.

—Si... pero he decidido dejarla, ella merece algo mejor... mucho mejor que yo—Habló con algo de tristeza Sasori.

—¿Piensas por ella?..¿Que tal si no lo acepta?..se ve que es una chica decidida y madura, ¿Crees que no pueda entender por lo que sea que estés pasando?—Si Sakura impactada por sus palabras.

-"_¿Terminará su relación?-"_se dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa.

—Porque lo entiende demasiado bien es porque debo dejarla, soy dañino para ella... sencillamente debo alejarla—

—Sasori...¿Que sucede?..¿Puedes decirme que ocurre contigo y con tu herman...**_Ire por mis cosas, gracias por aceptar que me quedé aquí profesora, incluso sabiendo los riesgos y contras ha decidido apoyarme, esto nunca lo olvidaré...La protegeré, cuidaré de usted porque de verdad vale demasiado—_**Dijo el joven pelirrojo levantándose del banco. No queriendo terminar con la conversación.

Sakura tomó aire y abrió los ojos impresionada..¿de verdad ese es el joven de hace unos días?...Lo observó salír y cerrar la puerta con suvidad..._¡Se fue!_

-"_Pero volverá__ con sus cosas... vivirá aquí.. ¡conmigo!-" _Se dijo sin creerselo.

Esperaba no equivocarse porque como bien lo dijo su alumno, vivir con ese chico representa muchos, pero muchos problemas para ella...¿Estaba haciendo bien o simplemente se dejó cegar por las lágrimas de aquel joven...?

Comenzó a recordar como había llegado a tal extremo, cómo ese chico logró convencerla de quedarse unos días en su (tormentosa) casa...

_Flash black..._

_... _

**_No me odien!_**

**_Ok!!!!.. Muchas dudas sin disipar, ya verán los recuerdos más detalladamente en el siguiente capítulo y las preguntas con sus respuestas que se tuvieron al leer, les prometo estará muy bueno el siguiente capítulo..._**


End file.
